


(Nie) jesteś sam

by partofforever (edvic)



Series: (Nie) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Era, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: Kiedy Merlin konstruował Zaklęcie Dusz, nie przewidział, że wiele lat po jego śmierci może ono zacząć słabnąć i wprowadzać chaos gorszy niż ten, którego chciał uniknąć. Harry Potter od wczesnego dzieciństwa czuje, że chociaż jego rodzice nie żyją, jest ktoś, komu na nim zależy. Kiedy w dniu jedenastych urodzin dowiaduje się,że jest czarodziejem, poznaje też historię swojej blizny i dziwnego znamienia na nadgarstku. Wiele lat wcześniej jego bratnia dusza próbuje znaleźć sposób na pokonanie czasu.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, czy lubicie Soulmates AUs, ale ja je uwielbiam i od dłuższego czasu chciałam napisać właśnie coś takiego. Pod innymi względami zostajemy w kanonie; bardzo starałam się, żeby bohaterowie przypominali siebie samych. Opowiadanie rozwija się powoli (bardzo powoli), ale mam nadzieję, że jego długość wynagrodzi Wam oczekiwanie na wszystkie emocjonujące wydarzenia, które w końcu nastąpią.  
> Bawcie się dobrze. 
> 
> Dodatkowe ostrzeżenie: w późniejszych rozdziałach zostanie poruszony dość obszernie temat nadużywania i uzależnienia od leków i substancji psychoaktywnych.

_Wiadomym jest, że twórcą Zaklęcia Dusz był Merlin, zmuszony przez okoliczności do skonstruowania czaru na tyle potężnego, by przetrwał całe wieki po jego śmierci. Merlin, widząc zamęt, jaki wśród rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu zasiała nieopanowana namiętność, a w szczególności patrząc na zdradę, jakiej dopuścił się najznamienitszy z rycerzy, Lancelot z Jeziora (zwany później Lancelotem Zwodniczym i Lancelotem Siewcą Wiatru, str. 476), bezwstydnie obierając za damę swego serca nadobną Ginewrę, żonę króla Artura, co doprowadziło do wielu czynów haniebnych i niegodnych rycerzy (Mordred, str. 599, oraz upadek Camelotu, str. 641). Nie mogąc pogodzić się ze śmiercią przyjaciela i pana, Merlin długo rozważał, jak najlepiej uniknąć podobnych klęsk w przyszłości. Szukając pomocy u obcych ludów i czarodziejów, poznał legendę, która zainspirowała go do stworzenia najsilniejszego ze znanych dotychczas zaklęć - Zaklęcia Dusz, które ostatecznie unicestwiło problem zdrady i zawiści wśród czarodziejów. Jedynie tę grupę objęło zaklęcie, ponieważ szlachetny Merlin nie troszczył się wcale o Mugoli po utracie jedynego przyjaciela. Zakładał też - zaprawdę bardzo słusznie - że z biegiem lat liczba czarodziejów wrośnie na tyle, że będą oni mogli iść nieprzyzwoitym śladem swych niemagicznych braci, spoglądając pożądliwie na to, co nie do nich należy. Zaklęcie Dusz pozwoliło Merlinowi związać wszelkie czarodziejskie dusze w pary, a choć minęły już wieki od chwili, gdy szlachetny mag wypowiedział słowa inkantacji, zaklęcie nie straciło swej mocy..._

 

Fragment _Krótkiej historii dusz_ pióra Matheusa z Bawarii, rok 1802

 

* * *

 

 

_(...) Młody mnich spojrzał więc na rwącą rzekę i powiedział:_

_\- Nie mam płetw ani skrzydeł, ale czerwona nić losu nakazuje mi cię przekroczyć - a rzeka rozstąpiła się i mnich przeszedł przed nią suchą stopą._

_Napotkał też w swojej wędrówce ogromną górę, której wierzchołka nie sposób był dojrzeć. Powiedział więc:_

_\- Nie jestem kretem ani łasicą, ale czerwona nić losu nakazuje mi iść tą drogą - i górą otworzyła się, pozwalając mu przejść przez swoje korzenie._

_Była tam też wielka przepaść bez dna i mnich widząc ją rzekł:_

_\- Nie latam ani nie skaczę, ale czerwona nić losu nakazuje mi przedostać się na drugą stronę - i nad przepaścią zawisł most z jesiennych liści, a mnich pewnie przeszedł po nim idąc za śladem czerwonej nici losu._

_Doszedł wreszcie do miasta i dostrzegł, że czerwona nić losu prowadzi go do domu na wzgórzu. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, dostrzegł młodą kobietę ćwiczącą fechtunek._

_\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała._

_\- Jestem mnichem z dalekiego klasztoru, przyprowadziła mnie tu czerwona nić losu - odpowiedział mnich._

_\- Wiem - kobieta uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. - Nić prowadziła cię do mnie._

 

 _Legendy Dalekiego Wschodu_ , w: _Antologia lektur szlachetnego Merlina_

 

* * *

 

 

_W ostatnich pięćdziesięciu latach zarejestrowano niepokojący wzrost anomalii dotyczący Zaklęcia Dusz. Pojawiły się przypadki osób bez połączenia oraz takie z połączeniami podwójnymi, a nawet potrójnymi, szczególnie w obrębie tej samej rodziny. Odnotowano pojedyncze przypadki połączeń oddalonych o wiele lat. Wzrósł też odsetek osób nieodpowiedzialnie nadużywających Soulstatine, z czego wynika podwyższony odsetek śmiertelnych zatruć; część z nich wiąże się też z nielegalnym obrotem lekiem oraz jego narkotyczną pochodną. Zaleca się wprowadzenie programu szkoleniowego dla nauczycieli, rodziców i pracodawców (...)_

 

Fragment tajnego raportu przygotowanego na zlecenie Ministra Magii. Londyn 31/07/1990.

 


	2. I.I Jedenastolatek

 

\- Vernon, musimy w końcu coś w tym zrobić. - Harry usłyszał pełen nagany głos ciotki Petunii; była już prawie północ, a on nadal nie mógł zasnąć. - Nauczycielka znowu zwróciła mi uwagę... Podobno go nie myjemy!

\- Bzdury! - Wuj Vernon brzmiał jak zawsze jakby był nieco rozgniewany. Często wygłaszał uwagi podobnym tonem, kiedy mówiono o Harrym. - Damy mu stary zegarek Dudleya i będzie po sprawie. Głupie, wścibskie babska... Nie myjemy go! Nikt nie będzie mi wmawiał, że dzieciak nie dostaje dużo więcej niż to, na co zasługuje.

Harry usłyszał ciężkie kroki wuja i dużo lżejsze ciotki; z sufitu posypał się na niego biały pył. Rano będzie musiał wstać wcześniej, żeby pozbyć się go jakoś z włosów. Ciotka Petunia i tak miała mu za złe, że zawsze wyglądał tak niechlujnie, a przecież nie robił tego specjalnie.

Słowa wuja Vernona podpowiedziały mu, czego dotyczyła rozmowa. W zeszłym tygodniu pani Rustle, nauczycielka angielskiego, zatrzymała go na chwilę w klasie, żeby zapytać, czy rodzina dobrze go traktuje. Chciała wiedzieć, czy pozwalają mu używać łazienki... Harry miał wtedy szczerą ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem - widać było, że pani Rustle nie znała zbyt dobrze jego ciotki; chociaż Harry był sierotą i przybłędą, dopóki mieszkał pod tym samym dachem co jedyna siostra jego zmarłej matki, musiał być nienagannie czysty. Zresztą to ciotka Petunia denerwowała się najbardziej znamieniem na ręce Harry'ego od kiedy tylko pamiętał - pani Rustle musiała je przypadkiem zobaczyć podczas lekcji, a ciocia patrzyła na nie codziennie, nie mogąc pojąć, dlaczego przez wszystkie te lata nie chciało zniknąć, mimo że wypróbowała wszystkie domowe i sklepowe metody, by się go pozbyć. W tajemnicy przed mężem zabrała nawet Harry'ego do dermatologa, który stwierdził jedynie, że Harry jest za mały, by usunąć znamię laserowo, a poza tym nie wyglądało ono na niebezpieczne. Mógłby usunąć je ze względów estetycznych za kilka lat... Oczywiście ciotka Petunia nie to chciała usłyszeć, jednak werdykt lekarza zmusił ją do pogodzenia się z okropnym znakiem na ręce Harry'ego. Tym razem jej tajemnicze sposoby na nic się nie zdały, a Harry miał pozostać plamą na jej nieskazitelnie czystym domu.

Chłopiec westchnął, próbując dojrzeć w ciemności swój znak rozpoznawczy. Nie był może tak spektakularny jak blizna na czole - pozostałość po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli jego rodzice - ale z jakiegoś powodu bardzo go lubił. Nie wyglądał zbyt ładnie, zupełnie jak nieudany tatuaż. Nie miał zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o tatuażach, ale wiedział, że pan Polkiss z domu obok wytatuował sobie kiedyś herb pewnej drużyny piłkarskiej, a po kilku latach porażek kazał zmienić go w coś innego. Co prawda znamię Harry'ego nie było tak duże - zajmowało jedynie kilka centymetrów na jego wąskim nadgarstku - ale w pewien sposób przypominało oszukany tatuaż pana Polkissa. Czasami Harry miał wrażenie, że prawie udało mu się dostrzec napis pod spodem... Mógłby się założyć, że dostrzega tam literę T i może jeszcze V, chociaż ta druga wyglądała na świeższą, zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował nią zakryć poprzedni napis.

Nie wiedzieć czemu inni ludzie bardzo nie lubili tego znamienia. Jego blizna było dużo bardziej makabryczna, a mimo to nie kazano mu jej zakrywać - robił to sam raczej instynktownie, układając włosy w taki sposób, by chowała się pod grzywką. Nie lubił nią patrzeć; przypominała mu o rodzicach, których nawet nie pamiętał.

Znamię na ręce było inne - też coś mu przypominało, kogoś odległego, a jednak bardzo bliskiego. Czasami miał wrażenie, że widzi jego twarz we śnie, ale kiedy tylko znajdował się wystarczająco blisko, by przyjrzeć się jej dokładniej, zawsze się budził.

Ziewnął. W domu było już zupełnie cicho, nawet Dudley wyjątkowo nie chrapał. Harry spojrzał na stary elektroniczny zegarek i ze smutkiem przypomniał sobie, że tylko dwa tygodnie szkoły dzieliły go od letnich wakacji.

...

\- Harry! - Ktoś zawołał go wesoło z drugiego końca korytarza, ale był zbyt niski, by poznać, kto to. Pozostali uczniowie skutecznie zasłaniali mu widok. - Mógłbyś tu na chwilę podejść?

No tak, pani Rustle. Harry zastanawiał się, czy chciała go po raz kolejny wypytywać o rodzinę. Czasami rozmyślał o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby powiedział komuś dorosłemu, że mieszka w komórce pod schodami, ale zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że nikt by mu nie uwierzył. Mimo wszystko dorośli nie mieli zbyt dużej wyobraźni i pewne rzeczy zwyczajnie przechodziły ich pojęcie. Oceniali świat według własnych zasad, a te nieczęsto zakładały zamykanie dzieci pod schodami.

\- Harry! - nauczycielka zawołała go raz jeszcze i tym razem był zbyt blisko, by udać, że jej nie słyszy. - Cieszysz się na wakacje?

\- Tak - odpowiedział bez wahania, chociaż wolałby chodzić do szkoły przez cały rok. Szkoła oznaczała kilka godzin spokoju od rozkazów ciotki Petunii i ograniczała nękanie ze strony Dudleya do kilku minut przerw.

Nauczycielka spojrzała na niego uważnie, zupełnie jakby mimo całej swojej dorosłości potrafiła dostrzec, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Harry, wiesz, że zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść, jeśli coś się stanie, prawda? - Skinął w odpowiedzi głową, posłusznie czekając na następne pytanie. - Chciałam porozmawiać o twoim świadectwie...

Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie niepokoju; wydawało mu się, że jego świadectwo jest całkiem w porządku... Może nie był najlepszy z matematyki, ale inne przedmioty nie szły mu tak źle...

\- Pan Aretini stwierdził, że bardzo dobrze radzisz sobie na lekcjach muzyki... Zwykle nie przyjmuje takich maluchów jak ty do chóru, ale chyba w przyszłym roku zrobi wyjątek - pani Rustle uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Muzyka... Rzeczywiście całkiem dobrze sobie z nią radził.

Nauczycielka raz jeszcze życzyła mu udanych wakacji, po czym w końcu puściła go wolno. Harry był trochę zdziwiony, że pan Aretini zauważył jego postępy. Kiedy tylko zostawał sam w domu - a zdarzało się to niestety bardzo rzadko, ponieważ z niewiadomych dla Hary'ego powodów ciotka i wuj uważali, że pozostawienie go samopas może skończyć się pożarem albo trzęsieniem ziemi - wkradał się do pokoju Dudleya, żeby ćwiczyć grę na gitarze. Dudley nigdy jej używał i być może gdyby rodzina Harry'ego była nieco bardziej życzliwa, mógłby swobodnie korzystać z instrumentu, ale doświadczenie dziesięciu lat życia u Dursleyów podpowiadało Harry'emu, że gdyby tylko wspomniał o swoim zamiłowaniu do muzyki, ciotka i wuj zamykaliby go w komórce pod schodami przy każdym wyjściu na zakupy, żeby tylko nie bawił się zbyt dobrze podczas ich nieobecności.

Lubił muzykę. Miał wrażenie, że pozwala mu być bliżej czegoś ważnego, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Coś w strunach nieco roztrojonej gitary Dudleya przypominało mu o postaci ze snów. Kiedyś myślał, że być może widzi w nich matkę lub ojca, ale od dłuższego czasu był prawie pewien, że to nie oni. Rozumiał, że tęskni za nimi w inny sposób - chociaż nie znał głosu matki ani śmiechu ojca, widząc zaborczą miłość ciotki Petunii i wuja Vernona, którą obdarowywali jedynego syna, mógł sobie mgliście wyobrazić, na czym polegała miłość rodziców. To inne uczucie było bardziej... pełne. Zdarzało mu się budzić w nocy, bezsilnie próbując sobie przypomnieć twarz tego nieznanego przyjaciela, którego tak mu brakowało i czuł gdzieś w głębi siebie - prawdopodobnie w sercu - okropną pustkę, zupełnie jakby ktoś wyciął mu trochę organów. Innym razem, kiedy było mu źle, bo na przykład banda Dudleya po raz kolejny złapała go za szkolnymi śmietnikami, miał wrażenie, że niewidzialny przyjaciel w jakiś sposób dodaje mu sił.

Istniało słowo, które wyjaśniałoby to wszystko, jednak było to słowo zabronione w domu przy Privet Drive -  _magia_.

Już dawno przestał próbować rozmawiać z kimkolwiek o tych dziwnych uczuciach i snach. Lepiej było nie wyprowadzać Dursleyów niepotrzebnie z równowagi...

Droga do domu wydawała mu się jak zawsze zbyt krótka. Czerwcowe słońce świeciło jeszcze wysoko i mógł jedynie podejrzewać, co takiego wymyśli ciotka Petunia, by zająć mu resztę dnia i dwa miesiące nadchodzących wakacji.

Przypomniał sobie z pewną zgrozą, że czekała go w tym tygodniu wizyta u pani Figg, podstarzałej kobiety mieszkającej kilka domów dalej. Dursleyowie zawsze zostawiali go u niej, gdy wyjeżdżali na dłużej. Tym razem okazją miały być urodziny Dudleya... Harry ze smutkiem pomyślał, jak marnie wyglądały jego własne urodziny w porównaniu do kuzyna - mógł liczyć co najwyżej na jakiś stary t-shirt. Nie miał nawet przyjaciół, z którymi mógłby świętować...

Kopnął bezwiednie leżący na chodniku kamień i spojrzał na pogrążoną we wczesnopopołudniowym letargu ulicę. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że te wakacje nie miały być pod żadnym względem lepsze od poprzednich.

...

\- Nie! Nie, nie, nie! - Krzyk Dudleya niósł się po kuchni okropnym echem, a twarz jedynego kuzyna Harry'ego zaczęła przybierać śliwkowy kolor, co jeszcze bardziej upodobniło go do ojca. Harry mógłby się założyć, że pewnego dnia Dudley zostanie wspaniałym sprzedawcą świdrów.

\- Dudziaczku, spokojnie! - Ciotka Petunia próbowała uspokoić syna, nakładając mu na talerz dodatkową porcję bekonu, ale po katastrofalnym w skutkach przeliczaniu prezentów i informacji o tym, że Harry będzie im towarzyszył w wyprawie do zoo, Dudley był na skraju wytrzymałości.

\- Że też musiała sobie złamać nogę - mruknął zza rozłożonej gazety wuj Vernon. - Akurat kiedy jej potrzebujemy...

Harry bardzo starał się nie okazywać, jak bardzo się cieszy. Chociaż ciotka Petunia była dla niego opryskliwa od samego rana, a Dudley prawie rozsadził mu bębenki okropnymi krzykami, dawno nie czuł się szczęśliwy. Zoo! Jeszcze nigdy nie był w zoo! Widział kiedyś w telewizji fragment programu o lwach żyjących na afrykańskiej sawannie - wyniósł z niego wniosek, że lwy zajmują się niewieloma rzeczami, głównie spaniem w cieniu niskich drzew i polowaniem - ale jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji zobaczyć prawdziwego lwa! A tygrysy! Wielkie małpy! Żyrafy i słonie! Uśmiechnął się do swojej pomniejszonej porcji bekonu i doszedł do wniosku, że być może te wakacje nie miały być takie złe.

...

Za oknem nowego samochodu wuja Vernona przejechał czarny motocykl; jego właściciel ubrany był w skórzaną kurtkę i wyglądał odrobinę niebezpiecznie, ale i fascynująco. Harry nieczęsto widywał takich ludzi w Little Whinging.

Jak mógł się spodziewać, wuj Vernon nie odpuścił sobie okazji, by powiedzieć coś bardzo wujovernonowego:

\- Dawcy organów - stwierdził z niesmakiem, zapewne myśląc o tym, jak bardzo lepszy od motocyklu jest jego własny błyszczący samochód.

\- Śnił mi się dzisiaj motor - oznajmił nagle Harry, nie do końca świadomy tego, że słowa opuszczają jego usta. - Latający motor.

Przeraźliwy pisk hamulców połączony z krzykiem ciotki uświadomił Harry'emu, że zrobił coś bardzo głupiego.

\- Latający motor. - Wuj Vernon dyszał, zupełnie jakby nagle się rozchorował. - Bzdury! - dodał, zerkając z niepokojem w lusterko, jakby obawiał się, że Harry sam zacznie latać.

Chłopiec wiele dałby za umiejętność latania. Mógłby wzbić się w powietrze i zniknąć z Privet Drive, pozdrawiając po drodze zdziwionych sąsiadów... Ale byłaby zabawa! Ciotka Petunia byłaby obgadywana do końca życia...

Kiedy wysiedli z samochodu i kupili lody - Harry dostał oczywiście tani cytrynowy sorbet, a nie lody w czekoladzie - zaczęła się prawdziwa zabawa. Tak jak podejrzewał, zoo było wspaniałym miejscem. Chociaż Dudley i Piers szybko znudzili się oglądaniem dzikich zwierząt, wystarczyło trzymać się w zasięgu wzroku ciotki i wuja, żeby nie dokuczali mu za bardzo...

Najbardziej podobała mu się motylarnia - można było do niej wejść przez łukowate drzwi i w pięknie zaaranżowanym pokoju przypominającym dżunglę obserwować ogromne wielobarwne owady latające między drzewami. Harry ze zdziwieniem przeczytał informację na tabliczce wbitej w ziemię tuż obok wydrążonego pnia: motyle żyły zaledwie jeden dzień. Tym bardziej piękne wydawały się mieniące się tysiącem barw skrzydła i lekki trzepot, ruch powietrza, kiedy przelatywały wystarczająco blisko. Chętnie spędziłby tam więcej czasu, ale ciotka Petunia zaczęła go poganiać, żeby szedł za nimi do terrarium.

Coś w mrocznym wnętrzu przypominało mu komórkę pod schodami. Węże - małe, białe wstążki i ogromne, ciemnozielone stworzenia przypominające sprzęt używany przez strażaków - leżały bezczynnie na brzegach sztucznych zbiorników wodnych i w koronach nieprawdziwych drzew. Większość wydawała się okropnie znudzona.

\- Hej, ty! - Dudley stukał zawzięcie w szybę oddzielającą go od terrarium z napisem boa dusiciel. - Hej, obudź się!

\- Właśnie, obudź się! - dodał wuj Vernon, nieco dobitniej grzmocąc w szybę. Kiedy wąż nie dał znaku życia, wzruszył ramionami i poprowadził syna do kolejnej szyby, tym razem opatrzonej tabliczką  _anakonda_.

Harry podszedł do cichego terrarium i z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na ogromną bestię. Wolałby nie spotkać czegoś takiego w czasie spaceru, a już na pewno nie próbowałby jej obudzić tak nieostrożnie jak kuzyn.

\- Musi ci być nudno - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do boa dusiciela. - Ciągle tak tylko leżeć i leżeć...

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy wąż otworzył oczy i... nie, to chyba niemożliwe... skinął głową.

\- Ty mnie słyszysz? - zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem, woląc nie domyślać się, jak długi szlaban dostałby od wuja Vernona za rozmawianie z wężami.

\- Tak. - Tym razem nie było wątpliwości; wąż naprawdę mówił.

\- Jesteś z Brazylii, prawda? - zapytał, patrząc na opisaną mapę świata tuż obok nazwy gatunkowej. - Jak tam jest?

Wąż zwiesił nisko głowę, zupełnie jakby było mu smutno - o ile węże w ogóle mogły czuć smutek - po czym uderzył ogonem w inną tabliczkę. Napis na niej głosił:  _wyhodowany w zoo_.

\- Ach, rozumiem - Harry pokiwał porozumiewawczo głową. - Ja też żyję trochę w niewoli...

Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, jak niedorzecznie musiał teraz wyglądać - mały chłopiec w za dużym ubraniu konwersujący z olbrzymim wężem. Dziwnie było czuć z nim nić porozumienia większą niż z własną rodziną...

\- Mamo, tato! - Harry usłyszał irytujący głos kuzyna i tupot jego ciężkich stóp na linoleum. - Obudził się, głupi wąż się obudził!

Nie zdołał uskoczyć przez zbliżającym się Dudleyem, który odepchnął go od szyby, opierając na niej obie pulchne dłonie. Harry wylądował boleśnie na podłodze, czując gniew nie tylko z powodu obitej kości ogonowej, ale przede wszystkim z powodu przerwanej rozmowy - po raz pierwszy od dawna miał coś tylko dla siebie, kolejny moment niewytłumaczalnej magii, a Dudley tak po prostu to zniszczył. Spojrzał na grubą szybę, nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym... a szyba zniknęła. Stało się to tak szybko i niespodziewanie, że nie zdołał nawet ostrzec Dudleya - kuzyn przeleciał z piskiem przez barierkę, lądując w zaskakująco głębokim oczu wodnym tuż przed ciemnozielonym wężem. A wąż... Waż postanowił skorzystać z okazji i choć wcześniej nie ruszał się ani szczególnie szybko ani zgrabnie - właściwie wcale się nie ruszał - wyśliznął się ponad pustą ramą, zatrzymując się na chwilę przed Harrym, zbyt zdziwionym, by się przestraszyć, i zasyczał coś, co brzmiało zaskakująco podobnie do  _gracias, amigo_.

Oczywiście nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że po podłodze sunie ogromny wąż -  _największy okaz w Anglii,_  przypomniał sobie Harry - i w terrarium zapanował chaos. Dorośli krzyczeli, dzieci płakały, a wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia biegli właśnie w kierunku Harry'ego, choć przecież nie jego szukali.

\- Gdzie jest Dudley? - Głos ciotki Petunii zdradzał początek histerii. - Gdzie jest Dudziaczek?

Harry już chciał jej odpowiedzieć, wskazując na pustą gablotę, ale w tym samym momencie wuj Vernon wydał z siebie okrzyk trwogi, który Harry'emu dziwnie przypominał kwik zarzynanego prosiaka.

\- Dudley? - wuj Vernon patrzył z niedowierzaniem na terrarium węża boa, gdzie jego syn próbował z płaczem wydostać się z sadzawki.

Nie było to jednak proste. Szyba wróciła.

...

Harry spędził cały kolejny tydzień w komórce pod schodami. Domyślał się, że gdyby nie wybujała trawa, ciotka Petunia nie wypuściłaby go z niej do końca miesiąca... Nikt nie chciał słuchać jego tłumaczeń - jeśli działo się coś dziwnego, od razu zakładano, że to musiała być jego wina. Przecież nie był  _czarodziejem_... Chociaż czasami przydarzały mu się niewyjaśnione rzeczy, takie jak odrastające w ekspresowym tempie włosy, nie mógł sprawić, że szyba zniknęła, a potem wróciła na swoje miejsce... Dyrektor zoo również zapewniał przerażonego Dudleya i jego rodziców, że musiała nastąpić jakaś pomyłka systemu, ale oni wiedzieli swoje. Harry był źródłem wszystkich ich problemów.

Westchnął ciężko. Leżał właśnie na świeżo skoszonej trawie, korzystając z chwili wieczornego chłodu i tego, że ciotka Petunia poszła do pani Polkiss po przepis na ciasto czekoladowe. Tak naprawdę był to tylko pretekst do obejrzenia nowego systemu odkurzającego, który Polkissowie zainstalowali w zeszłym tygodniu; Harry o tym wiedział, pani Polkiss prawdopodobnie też, ale najwyraźniej duma z nowego sprzętu sprawiała, że nie przeszkadzały jej niezapowiedziane wizyty wścibskich sąsiadów. Być może nawet się z nich cieszyła.

Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał cichy grzmot. Zbliżała się burza. Przyjemny wiatr drapał go po nosie i Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy. Czasami, kiedy miał chwilę, lubił zamykać oczy i szukać czegoś ważnego, czego nie potrafił nazwać. W czasie burzy to uczucie się pogłębiało, tak samo jak w mroźne styczniowe poranki i długie listopadowe wieczory, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Gdyby tylko mógł częściej tak leżeć i niczym się nie przejmować; nawet teraz nie był zupełnie spokojny - ciotka Petunia mogła w każdej chwili wrócić i wymyślić mu nowe zadanie...

Jak na zawołanie usłyszał jakiś szelest. Czyżby jego spokój miał się skończyć?

Usiadł szybko i rozejrzał się po zacienionym kącie ogrodu, ale nie dostrzegł żadnego ruchu. Może tylko mu się wydawało? Zielony pasikonik wskoczył mu na kolano i spojrzał na Harry'ego uważnie, chyba zgadzając się z tą teorią.

\- Witaj.

Harry prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, słysząc tuż przy uchu cichy głos. Odwrócił się w kierunku starego pnia tak gwałtownie, że szyja boleśnie mu się skręciła, ale przynajmniej dostrzegł źródło głosu i zrozumiał, dlaczego nie zauważył nic na trawniku - z najniższej gałęzi zwisał olbrzymi wąż, ten sam, którego spotkał zaledwie przed tygodniem w zoo.

Poczuł lekki dreszcz niepokoju. Czy wąż wrócił, żeby go zaatakować? Paciorkowe oczy przyglądały się Harry'emu badawczo, zupełnie jakby wąż też zastanawiał się, co zrobi chłopiec.

\- Cześć - powiedział w końcu Harry, masując szyję i wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Spoglądanie na węża z tej perspektywy nie było może najmądrzejsze, ale coś mówiło Harry'emy, że gdyby boa chciał go dopaść, nie zacząłby od powitania. - Co tu robisz? Nie wracasz do domu?

\- Złapię jutro samolot - zasyczał wąż, a Harry zauważył, że przy odrobinie wysiłku mógł usłyszeć, że wąż nie mówi po angielsku. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że potrafią się dogadać... - Przypełzłem się pożegnać,  _amigo_.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Brazylia ci się spodoba - powiedział zupełnie szczerze Harry, myśląc o odległym i nieznanym kraju.

Szkoda, że on sam nie mógł tak po prostu wyjechać. Zniknąć z Privet Drive bez wieści. Cóż, zapewne ciotka i wuj nawet za bardzo by się nie przejęli jego zaginięciem. Prawdopodobnie bardziej obchodziłyby ich plotki opowiadane przez sąsiadów niż to, czy Harry w ogóle żyje... Gdyby był wężem, też odleciałby do Ameryki Południowej.

-  _Amigo_ , czy coś cię dręczy? - zapytał wąż, zsuwając się nieco niżej z gałęzi, tak że jego rozwidlony język prawie dotykał nosa Harry'ego. - Jak ci pomóc?

Chłopiec westchnął.

\- Przecież sam dopiero co uciekłeś - powiedział w końcu, próbując uniknąć przenikliwego spojrzenia węża. - Wracaj spokojnie do swoich.

\- Nie mam żadnych swoich. - Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wąż nieco posmutniał. - Nie wiem nawet, jak wygląda Brazylia. Może... może mógłbym zostać w Anglii?

\- A co takiego miałbyś tu robić?

\- Mógłbym dotrzymywać ci towarzystwa,  _amigo_  - rzucił wąż z nadzieją, zupełnie jakby przewidywał reakcję Harry'ego.

\- Tutaj? Ciotka mnie zabije!

Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, jak zareagowaliby Dursleyowie, gdyby oznajmił, że chce trzymać w komórce pod schodami udomowionego boa dusiciela.

\- Nie martw się,  _amigo_ , nikt mnie nie zobaczy. - Widząc powątpiewające spojrzenie chłopca, wąż dodał: - Może i jestem największym boa w kraju, ale przecież jak dotąd nikt mnie nie znalazł, prawda? Mógłbym zamieszkać w tym drzewie.

\- Nie jestem nikim interesującym - westchnął Harry z rezygnacją. - Nie ma sensu, żebyś tracił na mnie czas.

Wąż przyglądał mu się przez chwilę uważnie, po czym zasyczał:

\- Jesteś bardzo interesujący. Inne węże wyśmiały mnie, kiedy oznajmiłem, że spotkałem mówiącego chłopca.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc ostatnie zdanie. Brzmiało trochę tak, jakby w całym kraju nikt poza nim nie potrafił sklecić zdania.

Wąż zsunął się w końcu za trawnik i zwinął w kłębek obok Harry'ego - chłopiec z pewnym przerażeniem zauważył, jak ciężki jest jego nowy przyjaciel, kiedy pełznął po jego chudych kolanach - po czym oznajmił, mrużąc ślepia w promieniach popołudniowego słońca:

\- Jesteś niezwykły,  _amigo_. Uwolniłeś mnie z klatki, a poza tym można się z tobą dogadać, nie to co z tym głupkiem Artiem, który mnie karmił; jakoś nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, że wolę polne myszy, a nie te okropne białe... - Wąż wzdrygnął się lekko, jakby wspomnienie tych okropnych posiłków napawało go niesmakiem. - Ale ty... Tylko jeden wąż uwierzył mi, kiedy powiedziałem, że spotkałem mówiącego chłopca. Spotkałem ją jakieś pięćdziesiąt mil na północ stąd, w ogromnej leśnej norze. Jest tak stara, że już zupełnie nie widzi, ale od razu mi uwierzyła. Powiedziała, że sama nie spotkała nigdy mówiącego człowieka, ale jej babka wiele lat temu mieszkała w Wielkim Mieście i opowiadała każdemu, kto chciał jej słuchać, że kiedy była ledwie po pierwszym linieniu, pewien chłopiec, chyba niewiele starszy od ciebie, uratował ją przed zgrają  _banditos_.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry poczuł nagle, że gdzieś w jego sercu rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło. Może naprawdę nie był aż takim dziwolągiem, jeśli był ktoś... nawet, jeśli było to tak dawno temu... ktoś, kto też potrafił to robić. - Powiedziała coś jeszcze?

\- Mnóstwo rzeczy - stwierdził wąż, raz jeszcze podnosząc się lekko, i układając łeb na nodze Harry'ego. - Powiedziała mi, że chłopiec nie tylko ją obronił, ale w jakiś sposób znalazł też dla niej jedzenie, a potem... - wąż przerwał nagle, jakby zapędził się trochę za daleko.

\- A potem? Co się stało potem? - nalegał Harry, nie mogą powstrzymać ciekawości.

\- Potem chłopiec sprawił, że ci, którzy ją zaatakowali, cierpieli,  _amigo_.

Harry poczuł zimny dreszcz na plecach. Nie takiego zakończenia tej historii się spodziewał. Co prawda uważał, że znęcanie się nad zwierzętami jest okropne, tak samo jak znęcanie się nad kimkolwiek słabszym, ale on chyba spróbowałby znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązanie. Może powiedziałby o tym pani Rustle? Miał wrażenie, że takimi sprawami jak wymierzanie kar powinni zajmować się dorośli. On nie potrafiłby nawet ukarać Dudleya, chociaż często czuł, że należałaby mu się jakaś bliżej nieokreślona kara.

\- Nie trać ducha,  _amigo_. - Wąż trącił go ogonem w stopę i Harry musiał się lekko uśmiechnąć. Chociaż opowieść zakończyła się okropnie, przynajmniej znalazł pierwszego przyjaciela.

...

To, co zaczęło się trzy dni po przybyciu Panchito – tak bowiem nazywał się boa dusiciel - do Little Whinging, przeszło wszelkie wyobrażenia Harry'ego o tym, jak dziwne rzeczy mogły dziać się w jego życiu.

W sobotę rano jak co dzień siedział przy kuchennym stole, popijając rozwodniony sok pomarańczowy i z niepokojem przyglądając się wielkiemu garnkowi, w którym ciotka Petunia gotowała jakieś szmaty. Mógł się jedynie domyślać, że to jego nowy mundurek. Dudley paradował po kuchni wymachując swoją trzcinową laską - wielkim powodem do dumy dla wuja Vernona, który kiedyś z taka samą chodził do Smelitnga, i wielkim skarbem Dudleya, który co najmniej pięć razy próbował zdzielić kijem Harry'ego. Sam pan Dursley dzielił uwagę między rubrykę sportową w sobotniej gazecie i poranne wydanie wiadomości na ekranie małego telewizora stojącego na lodówce.

Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi i Harry nie musiał nawet czekać na komendę, by wiedzieć, że oto przyszła pora, by wstać od stołu, choć nie skończył jeszcze tosta. Poczta nie mogła czekać. Wsunął na nogi stare kapcie i smętnym krokiem podążył ku drzwiom.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy oprócz białej koperty zawierającej prawdopodobnie rachunki i egzotycznej pocztówki od siostry wuja Vernona, dostrzegł trzecią, grubszą przesyłkę. Była zaadresowana do niego.

Jak we śnie wrócił do kuchni i rzucił pozostałe listy na stół, siadając na swoim miejscu. Zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w napisane zielonym atramentem słowa -  _kto w ogóle pisze zielonym atramentem?,_  zastanawiał się przez chwilę - jego własne imię i nazwisko, a nawet zaskakująco dokładny adres:  _Harry Potter, Privet Drive 4, Komórka Pod Schodami..._  Kto mógł do niego napisać? Czy ktoś dowiedział się, jak traktują go ciotka i wuj? W jego sercu pojawił się malutki płomyk nadziei...

\- Tato, Harry dostał list! - krzyknął nagle Dudley, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia i porywając mu z rąk przesyłkę. Jak szaleni zaczęli biegać wokół stołu - Harry mały i zwinny, Dudley z bronią w postaci laski.

Dopiero wuj Vernon był w stanie ich rozdzielić, odbierając synowi list i unosząc go wysoko nad głowę.

\- List? - zapytał tonem, który wydawał się Harry'emu nieadekwatnie do sytuacji przestraszony. - Kto mógłby do niego pisać?

-  _Do niego?_  Stoję tuż obok! - krzyknął zaczepnie Harry, nie bacząc na ewentualne konsekwencje. - To mój list i chcę go przeczytać!

\- Vernon, co tu się wyprawia... - ciotka Petunia odwrócił się w końcu od parującego gara i spojrzała na kuriozalną scenę: po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętała, Dudley i Harry chcieli tego samego - przeczytać tajemniczy list. - Kto niby do niego napisał?

Odebrała mężowi list - mogła to zrobić bez trudu, ponieważ była co najmniej o całą głowę wyższa - po czym prawie upuściła go na podłogę, wydając zduszony okrzyk.

\- Czy to...? - zaczął wuj Vernon, ale widząc przerażone spojrzenie żony, zamilkł na chwilę, po czym chwycił syna i Harry'ego za kołnierze i wyprowadził ich z kuchni, zamykając drzwi na klucz.

Harry jeszcze przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się w nieme drzwi, ale - jak to drzwi - niewiele były mu w stanie powiedzieć o tym, co działo się w kuchni.

...

Kiedy następnego dnia w poczcie pojawiły się trzy identyczne listy, nadzieja powróciła do serca Harry'ego. Chociaż żadnego z nich nie udało mu się przeczytać - wuj Vernon wyprzedził go w drodze do drzwi - wyglądało na to, że ktoś bardzo chciał się z nim skontaktować.

Z całej tej tajemniczej sytuacji wynikła jeszcze jedna całkiem miła niespodzianka: pozwolono mu się przeprowadzić do starego pokoju Dudleya. Jeszcze tydzień temu oddałby wszystko za taką możliwość, ale teraz z chęcią mieszkałby do końca swoich dni w komórce pod schodami, byle tylko móc przeczytać ten list.

Stary pokój Dudleya nie był jednak złą opcją i Harry nie narzekał; chociaż półka nad łóżkiem przechylała się niebezpiecznie od czasu, kiedy Dudley próbował na niej usiąść, a kąt zagracony był zapomnianymi dawno konsolami i zepsutym rowerem, przyjemnie było położyć się do snu w prawdziwym łóżku. Poza tym pokój miał okno, co oznaczało, że jego amigo będzie mógł go odwiedzać właściwie o każdej porze dnia i nocy, o ile będzie akurat u siebie. U siebie - brzmiało to prawie tak, jakby naprawdę mógł zaprosić gości.

...

-  _Amigo_ , pora wstawać - obudził go łagodny głos.

Na dworze było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno, ale Harry nie bez powodu chciał obudzić się tak wcześnie. Poprzedniego wieczoru wuj Vernon wrócił z pracy wcześniej, żeby zabić deską szczelinę na listy, co oznaczało, że listonosz będzie musiał zadzwonić do drzwi i wręczyć je osobiście... Jeśli Harry złapałby go na końcu ulicy, miałby w końcu szansę przeczytać swoją przesyłkę. Wuj Vernon zaczął się poważnie denerwować, kiedy w środę z pocztą przyszło całe dwadzieścia listów - wszystkie spłonęły w kominku, chociaż był środek wyjątkowo upalnego lipca - a Harry zdołał jedynie dostrzec, że ktokolwiek był nadawcą, zdążył zauważyć, że zmienił miejsce zamieszkania. Listy były teraz adresowane do Harry'ego Pottera z pierwszej sypialni na lewo.

Wygrzebał się po cichu z łóżka, ubrał przygotowane wcześniej spodnie i t-shirt, głaszcząc lekko swojego nowego przyjaciela; Panchito bardzo lubił takie pieszczoty, a Harry uwielbiał dotyk łusek pod palcami. Czasami miał wrażenie, że jest dziwnie znajomy, cokolwiek miałby mu przypominać.

Otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się uważnie po korytarzu. Z pokoju Dudleya dochodziło miarowe chrapanie. Co prawda nie mógł usłyszeć chrapania wuja Vernona - ciotka Petunia kupiła mu jakiś czas temu specjalne plastry na tę przypadłość - ale Harry nie spodziewał się, żeby to akurat wuj Vernon miał wstać o tak wczesnej godzinie. Czasami zdarzało się to ciotce Petunii, szczególnie gdy miała w planach jakieś wyjątkowo wykwintne danie na obiad albo był akurat pierwszy czwartek miesiąca, co oznaczało pranie dywanów, ale w tym tygodniu i ona straciła nieco ze swojego normalnego wigoru. Sprawa z listami odbiła się też na jej samopoczuciu.

Uważając na skrzypiący stopień na dole schodów, zszedł na parter nie zapalając świateł. Odruchowo spojrzał w kierunku komórki pod schodami, jakby spodziewał się tam zobaczyć samego siebie młodszego o ten tydzień pełen przedziwnych wydarzeń, ale nie zobaczył nawet własnego cienia.

Prawie w podskokach pokonał ostatnie kilka metrów dzielące go od drzwi, kiedy nagle...

... nadepnął na coś wielkiego... i żywego.

\- Auu! - zawył wuj Vernon, wyrwany najwyraźniej z głębokiego snu. - Co tu się...? Co ty tu robisz?! - jego ton wrócił do normalnej barwy, kiedy zobaczył nad sobą małą postać Harry'ego majaczącą niewyraźnie na tle jasnej tapety. - Wracaj do komórki... do pokoju, wracaj do pokoju! I nie wychodź, dopóki nie zmienię zdania!

Chociaż Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać do pokoju, wyglądało na to, że nie miał wyboru. Wuj Vernon go przechytrzył, choć wydawało mu się, że to w ogóle niemożliwe. Co takiego napędzało ten paniczny strach? Harry chciałby znać odpowiedź.

...

Okazało się, że koczowanie pod drzwiami było dopiero początkiem paranoi, która ogarnęła rodzinę mieszkającą pod numerem czwartym. Po niedzielnej katastrofie, kiedy to listy wdarły się do salonu przez okna i kominek, wuj Vernon siłą wepchnął całą trójkę do samochodu i pojechał przed siebie, próbując jednocześnie ignorować stada sów odpoczywające na płocie oddzielającym jego posesję od domu Polkissów.

Listy podążyły za nimi do obskurnego przydrożnego motelu, a Harry siedział właśnie w małej, bardzo niepewnej łódce bardzo daleko od plaży. Wolał nie myśleć, co stałoby się, jeśli silniejszy podmuch wiatru wywróciłby ją do góry dnem - ciotka Petunia nigdy nie uznała za słuszne zapisać go zajęcia na pływalni - ale z drugiej strony nie bardzo wiedział, czy samotna wysepka pośrodku niczego była lepszą opcją... Coraz bardziej zżerała go ciekawość związana z listami - dlaczego wuj Vernon, który krzyczał bez oporów na włóczęgów i prezenterów wiadomości, tak bardzo bał się tych kilku kartek papieru? Czy nie łatwiej byłoby pozwolić Harry'emu po prostu je przeczytać, a nie uciekać na drugi koniec kraju?

Być może gdyby nie byłoby mu tak zimno z powodu przeraźliwego północnego wiatru i wody wlewającej się do łódki, cała ta sytuacja wydałaby mu się całkiem zabawna - wyprowadzanie wuja z Vernona z równowagi było bardzo śmieszne, szczególnie kiedy wuj nie miał jak wymierzyć kary.

...

Harry wpatrywał się w godzinę na zegarku Dudleya.

_23:47_

Już za trzynaście minut miał skończyć jedenaście lat.

Westchnął ciężko i przewrócił się na drugi bok - nie należało to do najprostszych czynności, bo zimne deski wpijały mu się bezlitośnie w plecy - próbując wyobrazić sobie, jak mógłby wyglądać ten dzień, gdyby tylko jego rodzice żyli. Albo gdyby chociaż miał przyjaciela... Amigo nie mógł niestety pojechać z nimi; pomijając oczywistą przeszkodę jaką było bycie ogromnym boa dusicielem, Harry podejrzewał, że nawet jeśli Panchito podążył ich śladem, zatrzymało go morze. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o biologii, ale wydawało mu się, że węże boa nie należą do najlepszych pływaków.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegarek Dudleya.

_23:53_

Zrobiło mu się niewypowiedzianie smutno. Bardzo starał się nie myśleć o tym wszystkim, co mógłby mieć. Nie było sensu. Poza tym nie miał znowu tak najgorzej. Mógł mieszkać w sierocińcu. Albo zamiast jednego okropnego kuzyna mieć dwóch okropnych kuzynów. Tylko czasami, kiedy patrzył na wuja Vernona i ciotkę Petunię i na to, jak traktowali Dudleya, chociaż próbował go wyśmiewać, kiedy nazywali go Dudziaczkiem i mówili do niego, jakby miał pięć lat, czuł, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby ktoś go tak traktował. Gdyby tylko ktoś go... chciał.

_23:58_

Coś za drzwiami jęknęło przeciągle, zupełnie jakby wiatr chciał płakać razem z Harrym.

Palcem narysował w grubej warstwie kurzu okrąg, który miał był jego jedynym tortem w tym roku i jedenaście kresek udających świeczki.

_23:59_

Wziął głęboki wdech. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na świętowanie. Na szczęście nic nie wskazywało na to, że ktokolwiek chciałby z nim świętować.

_00:00_

Wypuścił z ust powietrze, zdmuchując prowizoryczne świeczki i w tym samym momencie drzwi wypadły z framugi.

Dudley jak oparzony wyskoczył spod koca, patrząc z przerażeniem to na drzwi, to na Harry'ego. On sam, choć nieco się bał, bardziej zastanawiał się, czy być może fruwające drzwi były jego sprawką - mógł się założyć, że właśnie tak myślał wuj Vernon, schodzący właśnie po skrzypiących pod jego ciężarem schodach.

\- Kto tam jest?! - zawołał głośno wuj Vernon, patrząc w ciemność nocy. - Czego chcesz?!

Dopiero teraz Harry dostrzegł, że w drzwiach majaczyła wysoka, bardzo wysoka postać. Poczuł, że serce staje mu w gardle. Czy to... Czy to był olbrzym?

_Głupek,_  odezwał się głos rozsądku w jego głowie.  _Olbrzymy przecież nie istnieją._

A jednak kiedy postać przekroczyła próg i nie zwracając uwagi na zebranych podniosła drzwi jakby były kawałkiem sklejki, głos rozsądku zamilkł. To naprawdę był olbrzym. A przynajmniej ktoś, kto mógłby się za olbrzyma podawać - Harry nie widział jeszcze nigdy tak wysokiego i dziko wyglądającego mężczyzny.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy nieznajomy spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i powiedział, zupełnie jakby znali się od dawna:

\- Kopę lat, Harry! Nic żeś się nie zmienił. Hagrid, strażnik kluczy i gajowy Hogwartu – przywitał się mężczyzna, klepiąc go po ramieniu, a Harry miał wrażenie, że zapadł się trochę w zbutwiałą podłogę. - Jakbym wczoraj cię widział! No, dlaczego nie otworzyłeś listu? Adres chyba się zgadzał?

Harry bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, jakoś wytłumaczyć, że owszem, bardzo chciał przeczytać list, ale niestety nie miał możliwości, bo wuj Vernon wywiózł go najpierw z miasta, a potem z hrabstwa, a potem w ogóle z lądu, ale sam sprawca odezwał się pierwszy, nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa:

\- Bzdury! Niebezpieczne bzdury! - Wuj Vernon użył swojego ulubionego słowa z nieco mniejszym niż zwykle animuszem. - Nie pozwolę, żeby jacyś... jacyś wariaci kładli mu do głowy te wszystkie brednie!

Harry zauważył, że ciotka Petunia, schowana strategicznie za plecami męża, przytakuje mu entuzjastycznie.

\- Bzdury? - Nieznajomy przyjrzał się Dursleyom z wielkim niesmakiem, zupełnie jakby przyglądał się grupie wyjątkowo obrzydliwych robaków. - A co taki wielki mugol jak ty może o tym wiedzieć?

\- Mugol? - Harry nie bardzo rozumiał, co mogło znaczyć to słowo, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

\- W moim domu nie będzie się wyprawiać ta cała - wuj Vernon zaczerpnął powietrza, jakby szykował się do skoku na główkę - ta cała magia! Nie będę płacić jakiemuś wariatowi za uczenie go tych dziwactw!

W powietrzu dało się słyszeć trzask. Przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że to dach chatki w końcu postanowił spaść im na głowy - szczerze powiedziawszy spodziewał się tego od kiedy przekroczyli próg - ale po chwili zorientował się, że to nie dach, ale wściekłe różowy parasol w dłoni Hagrida. Harry mógłby się założyć, że z jego końca wydobywały się jasne iskry.

Słowo  _magia_  powróciło do jego głowy jak bumerang.

\- Nikt nie będzie obrażał Albusa Dumbledore'a w mojej obecności - powiedział wielki mężczyzna srogim tonem i wydawało się, że nawet wuj Vernon odrobinę się przestraszył, bo uniósł w dłoniach starą strzelbę, którą kupił gdzieś po drodze.

Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, bo nieznajomy w dwóch długich i dudniących jak burza krokach podszedł do niego i zwinął lufę w supeł, zupełnie jak bohater kreskówek, które Dudley tak namiętnie oglądał jeszcze kilka lat temu, dopóki nie przerzucił się na osobiste używanie przemocy. Wuj Vernon wydawał się na tyle zszokowany, że opadł na schody, które po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zatrzeszczały niebezpiecznie. Pociągnął za sobą ciotkę Petunię, która wydawała się tak samo wzburzona.

Nieznajomy powrócił do Harry'ego, przyglądając mu się uważnie, jakby dochodził powoli do wniosku, że być może zadanie, które na siebie wziął, przekracza nieco jego możliwości, ale widząc przestraszoną minę chłopca uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, co sprawiło, że jego dzikość stała się mniej sroga, a bardziej serdeczna, po czym z jednej z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnął kopertę, jakich Harry widział już tak wiele.

Prawie z nabożeństwem chwycił jasny pergamin i zamiast od razu go rozerwać, wpatrywał się w napisany zielonym atramentem adres:  _Harry Potter, Wyspa Bez Nazwy, Podłoga_. Kiedy nareszcie miał się dowiedzieć, co takiego krył w sobie list, nagle poczuł zabobonny lęk. Bądź co bądź nie na co dzień spotykał gigantów o nadludzkiej sile.

\- No dalej, otwórz! - ponaglił go Hagrid, majstrując coś przy kominku. Nim Harry zdążył przyjrzeć się dokładniej temu, co robi, w zimnym wcześniej palenisku zaiskrzyły jasne płomienie. Miał wrażenie, że było to w jakiś sposób związane z różową parasolką. - Mamy masę spraw do załatwienia na Pokątnej!

Czymkolwiek była Pokątna i jakiekolwiek sprawy trzeba było na niej załatwić, Harry poczuł otuchę słysząc dziarski ton posłańca.

Jednym ruchem rozerwał kopertę i zobaczył kawałek pergaminu, zupełnie jak w filmie o poszukiwaczach skarbów.

_Szanowny Panie Potter,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie póżniej niż 31 lipca._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_   
_Minerva McGonagal, zastępca dyrektora._

Harry patrzył na list z niedowierzaniem. W kopercie znalazł rzeczywiście listę książek, która zawierała takie pozycje jak  _Historia magii_  Bathildy Bagshot i  _Standardowa księga zaklęć_ , tom I... Miał nabyć kociołek – cynowy! - i różdżkę!

Coś bardzo dziwnego działo się z jego żołądkiem. Miał jednocześnie ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, żeby jakoś rozładować napięcie i rozpłakać się, bo przecież to musiał być żart. Ktoś musiał to wszystko zaplanować, żeby z niego zadrwić, żeby znowu go wyśmiać.

\- Proszę pana - powiedział najgrzeczniej, jak tylko potrafił, próbując zapanować nad drżącym głosem. Wyglądało na to, że nieznajomy zdążył zrobić herbatę w dzbanku, który najwyraźniej wyjął z kolejnej kieszeni przepastnego płaszcza. - Proszę pana, chyba zaszła jakaś pomyłka. Ten list nie może być do mnie...

\- Nie do ciebie? - zdziwił się Hagrid, grzejąc ręce przy ogniu.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia.

Gdzieś w tle wuj Vernon wydał triumfalny okrzyk.

\- A nie mówiłem? - zaczął, odzyskując wcześniejszy bojowy ton i wstając ze schodów. - W moim domu nie będzie takich bzdur!

Nieznajomy jednak wydał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, patrzył bowiem na Harry'ego z tak wielkim zdziwieniem, jakby powiedział coś bardzo nieprzyzwoitego.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia? - podrapał się po głowie, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. - To jak wytłumaczysz to wszystko? - wskazał na rozpalony kominek i parującą herbatę. - Nigdy nie przydarzyło ci się nic dziwnego? Kiedy ktoś zaszedł ci za skórę albo kiedy się bałeś? A twoi rodzice? Skąd nauczyli się tego wszystkiego?

\- Moi rodzice też byli... czarodziejami? - Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry spotkał kogoś, kto znał jego rodziców.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w kierunku Dursleyów z miną, która wyrażała przede wszystkim furię.

\- Nie powiedzieliście mu, kim jest? - zagrzmiał, a ściany chatki zadrżały. - A James i Lily? Nie wstyd wam?

\- Wstyd? - Tym razem to ciotka Petunia postanowiła się odezwać, a Harry usłyszał w jej głosie jakiś nowy, nieznany ton. - To  _jej_  powinno być wstyd! Wyszła za tego Pottera, nic dziwnego, że tak skończyli!

\- Jak? - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od zapytania. Coś w tej rozmowie bardzo mu się nie podobało. - Jak skończyli?

\- Skaczące skoczogonki, nie podoba mi się to – Hagrid wyglądał na poważnie zaniepokojonego obrotem spraw. Nie spodziewał się, że spadnie na niego ciężar tłumaczenia synowi Lily i Jamesa Potterów, dlaczego mieszka u tych strasznych krewnych. - Musimy znaleźć jakieś odpowiedniejsze miejsce z dala od tych... mugoli. Po prostu musisz wiedzieć... Musisz wiedzieć, że jesteś czarodziejem, Harry. I to cholernie dobrym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numeracja rozdziału jest celowa, już niedługo dowiecie się, dlaczego wygląda tak, a nie inaczej. Mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się przynajmniej dobrze i z przyjemnością będziecie czytać ciąg dalszy. Pamiętajcie, że nic tak nie przyspiesza pisania kolejnych rozdziałów, jak odzew ze strony czytelników.
> 
> Do zobaczenia wkrótce!


	3. I.II Chłopiec i wąż

\- Dziwoląg! - usłyszał za plecami nieprzyjemny głos, ale nauczony doświadczeniem nawet się nie odwrócił. Nie miał ochoty znowu dać im powodu do kpin.

Z jakiegoś powodu dzieci w sierocińcu za nim nie przepadały. Oczywiście wcale mu na tym nie zależało, ale kiedy myślał o tych kilku poprzednich latach, czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie lubili go tak bardzo, bo był inny, czy może dlatego, że lubił się tą innością szczycić.

Nie był taki jak oni, wiedział to od momentu, kiedy w jego głowie uformowała się pierwsza prawdziwa myśl, taka, nad którą panował. Miał wtedy cztery lata i nauczył się czytać. Samo czytanie było w oczach jego opiekunek wielkim wyczynem; w sierocińcu mieszkali piętnastoletni chłopcy, którzy nie potrafili przesylabizować poprawnie złożonego zdania i dziewczyny, które zamiast _mózg_  pisały  _musk_. Dla niego jednak sama umiejętność była jedynie drogą do zrozumienia prostego faktu - był inny, był _lepszy_. Ta myśl często napełniała go złudną nadzieją, że być może w obskurnym sierocińcu zjawi się ktoś - _jego ojciec_ \- żeby zabrać go gdzieś daleko, do domu z ogromnym cisem w ogrodzie, do własnego pokoju, do biblioteki pełnej książek. Czasami ojciec, w jego wyobrażeniach wysoki, elegancko ubrany i bardzo do niego podobny, był zastępowany przez kogoś innego, zapewne jakiegoś wujka, bezimienną postać w okularach, w przeciwieństwa do ojca uśmiechniętą i żartującą z panią Cole, opiekunką z sierocińca. Ojciec był dostojny i surowy, ten drugi ciepły i roześmiany. Kiedy było mu szczególnie źle, wydawał się nawet bardziej odpowiedni.

Minął stare pełne dziur ogrodzenie i ruszył ku rzece. Późnolipcowe słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a on po raz kolejny nie miał ochoty wracać do pokoju. W zeszłym roku udało mu się jakoś wymusić na pani Cole, żeby pozwoliła mu mieszkać samotnie - nie było to takie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że pozostali mieszkańcy sierocińca albo uważali go za dziwaka, albo szczerze się go bali. Tylko teraz, kiedy nie musiał już dzielić pokoju z nikim, noce stały się nagle bardzo długie i ciemne. Wcześniej irytowało go chrapanie Marka Rustle'a, teraz przerażało go bicie jego własnego serca w głuchej ciemności.

Opiekunki już dawno przestały zwracać uwagę na jego późne powroty do sierocińca. Nie było sposobu, żeby zatrzymać go na miejscu, a krążące wśród dzieci opowieści o tym, co groziło ludziom, którzy mu się sprzeciwili, powodowały dreszcze nawet u dorosłych. Opowiadali sobie o nim przy kolacji, zastanawiając się głośno, jak to możliwe, że ten nieco zbyt wyrośnięty jak na jedenaście lat chłopiec zachowuje się tak dziwacznie, by nie powiedzieć niepokojąco.

\- Słyszałaś? - zapytała w zeszłym tygodniu Marie, nowa kucharka, kiedy razem z Anne Turling kroiły ziemniaki. - Mała Susie powiedziała mi dzisiaj, że ten dziwny chłopiec z drugiego piętra, wiesz który, rozmawiał wczoraj z wężem w ogrodzie! Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne?

W odpowiedzi Anne wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. Dla niej „ten dziwny chłopiec” - jak się domyśliła, musiało chodzić o Toma Riddle'a - był jedynie kolejną gębą do wykarmienia, a w sklepie mówiono ciągle o problemach z dostawą z kontynentu.

\- Ja uważam, że to dziwne - powiedziała jeszcze Marie, strzepując obierki do kosza, po czym dodała: - _On_ jest dziwny. Czasami patrzy na człowieka tak, jakby wiedział, co ma na sumieniu.

Prawda była jednak inna, a Marie nie najlepiej odczytała intencje Toma.

Był inny, był _lepszy_. Był lepszy, a więc miał prawo do wielu rzeczy: do oceniania, do poczucia wyższości, do wymierzania kary. Nie bardzo obchodziło go, co robiła w życiu Marie, ale gdyby tylko w jakiś sposób wkroczyła na jego teren, dowiedziałby się, co sprawiłoby jej największy ból i wymierzył karę. Był lepszy - mądrzejszy - a więc miał do tego prawo.

Jego inność nie zawsze była jednak tarczą; bywały chwile, kiedy rozpaczliwie pragnął normalności. Chociaż potrafił już odwracać się plecami do drwin, ich uderzenia były tak samo nieprzyjemne. Śmiali się z jego imienia i tego, że najlepiej się uczył, nawet z tego, że nigdy nie zapominał pościelić łóżka. Czuli, że nie jest taki, jak oni, a więc musieli go atakować.

Był nieustannie rozdarty między pragnieniem normalności i inności. Ta pierwsza zapewniłaby mu dodatkową porcję zupy, jeśli przypodobałby się kucharce i prawo do dodatkowego koca w zimie; może nawet udałoby mu się w końcu uprosić panią Cole o trochę węgla do rysowania. Ta druga stała się podstawą jego charakteru, nieodłącznym elementem tarczy, którą stawiał wokół siebie od lat.

Czasami tylko, kiedy leżał w pustym i przeraźliwie cichym pokoju, kiedy cały sierociniec spał i wydawał się tak spokojny, że prawie nierzeczywisty, jakiś głos w głowie Toma odzywał się zupełnie nieproszony: _nie jesteś inny, nie jesteś lepszy, nikt nie przyjdzie._

Ta ostatnia myśl napawała go największym lękiem. Kiedy patrzył na innych lokatorów sierocińca, potrafił dostrzec, że chociaż często byli samotni i załamani, potrafili odnaleźć się w sytuacji, w jakiej postawiło ich życie. Nie zastanawiali się nad niesprawiedliwością tego, co ich spotkało, nawet przez chwilę nie podważali losu, jaki ktoś im zgotował. Susie powtarzała ciągle, że będzie kucharką. Jej współlokatorka, Danny, uparcie twierdziła, że zostanie nauczycielką. Tom był w stanie w to uwierzyć - Danny uczyła się prawie tak dobrze jak on, a chociaż nie wiedział, skąd chciałaby zabrać pieniądze na dalszą naukę, przynajmniej miała jakiś cel. Nawet George, osiłek, który bardzo chętnie nazywał go dziwolągiem, wiedział, że chce pracować w warsztacie na końcu ulicy. Tylko on nie miał pojęcia, na czym miałoby polegać jego przyszłe życie.

Ciągle na coś czekał. Nie był już pewien, czy nadal liczy na cudowne pojawienie się ojca czy innego zaginionego krewnego, czy być może chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Czuł niepokój, jakby miało mu się przydarzyć coś bardzo ważnego i bał się, że przeoczy moment, kiedy to coś w końcu się stanie.

Teraz też o tym myślał, stojąc nad rzeką – wyczuwał coś w powietrzu; było blisko, bardzo blisko, wisiało nad nim jak trzmiel unoszący się nad kwiatami na brzegu.

Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego tak często tu przychodził - widok nie był najpiękniejszy, a w czasie deszczu rzeka zamieniała brzeg w bagniste trzęsawisko... Dwa lata wcześniej znalazł swoje ulubione drzewo, pochyloną wierzbę, pod której długimi witkami często chował się przed pościgiem swoich dręczycieli, ale dlaczego akurat to drzewo wydało mu się tak wyjątkowe? Nie miał pojęcia. Ważne było tylko, że mógł się skryć w jego cieniu, zupełnie tak jak teraz, obserwując płynące po spokojnej rzece barki i pojedyncze kaczki zanurzające co jakiś czas głowy w wodzie w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Lubił rzekę. Kiedy nie myślał o kimś, kto mógłby go stąd zabrać, zastanawiał się, jak czułby się, gdyby udało mu się odpłynąć; wsiąść na jakiś płynący w nieznane statek i zostawić za sobą panią Cole i sierociniec. Lubił tę wizję jeszcze bardziej, kiedy pojawiał się w niej nieznajomy ze snów. Mogliby odpłynąć razem.

Coś zaszeleściło w trawie. Gdzieś w pobliżu usłyszał znajomy dźwięk, syk brzmiący jak rozmowa.

Spojrzał w stronę pnia i dostrzegł przy nim dwa węże - pierwszy był błotnistozielony i większy niż jakikolwiek wąż, jakiego spotkał, drugiego znał z widzenia. Poznał większość mówiących stworzeń w okolicy.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał, nie zwracając już nawet uwagi na nienaturalny dźwięk, który opuścił jego usta.

\- Ratunku! - _Wąż, z którym rozmawiałem w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy zobaczyła mnie Susie_ , przypomniał sobie nagle. - Pomóż mi!

\- Zostaw ją! - odezwał się najgroźniej jak tylko potrafił. Po angielsku wychodziło mu to całkiem dobrze, wnioskując po strachu, który budził wśród rówieśników, ale nie miał pewności, czy gad mógłby się go przestraszyć. - To mój teren! - dodał, jakby ten argument wszystko załatwiał.

Przez chwilę, która wydawała się ciągnąć bez końca, błotnisty wąż mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem paciorkowatych oczu. Tom miał wrażenie, że gad zaraz go zaatakuje. Czy byłby w stanie się obronić? Potrafił robić różne... rzeczy, szczególnie kiedy się bał albo był na kogoś bardzo zły, a raz nawet zmusił zwierzę do czegoś okropnego, ale węże były zupełnie inne niż króliki, dużo mądrzejsze. Potrafiły rozmawiać. Z królikami nie dało się rozmawiać.

W końcu ogromny wąż opuścił wzrok. Jeszcze przez moment Tom nie miał pewności, co to oznacza, więc wstrzymał oddech, jakby szykował się do skoku, a jego mięśnie mimowolnie się napięły, ale kiedy już prawie zaczął się cofać, gad syknął niezrozumiale i odpełzł, znikając w trawie.

Powietrze opuściło jego płuca w długim, pełnym ulgi wydechu. Przez moment naprawdę się bał. Nie tak jak w chwilach, kiedy gonili go chłopcy z sierocińca, ale raczej tak, jak w czasie ciszy nocnej, kiedy jego jedynym towarzystwem były własne okropne myśli.

\- Dziękuję, Tom - odezwał się wąż, zbliżając się zygzakowatym ślizgiem. - Uratowałeś mnie po raz kolejny.

\- Drobiazg. - Coś w głosie zwierzęcia, jego wdzięczność, sprawiało, że czuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Nie przywykł do tego, że ktoś był dla niego miły, że ktoś go chwalił, bo zrobił coś dobrego.

\- Coś ci dolega, ludzkie dziecko? - zapytał wąż, widząc jego dziwną minę. - Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

\- To nic takiego - westchnął tylko w odpowiedzi, podciągając się na pniu i siadając w wygodnym rozgałęzieniu konarów. - Kończy mi się papier, a nadal nie potrafię go narysować.

\- Człowieka ze snu? - Wąż przypomniał sobie, że właśnie o tym rozmawiali ostatnim razem, kiedy zobaczyło ich inne ludzkie dziecko, które zaczęło strasznie krzyczeć na jego widok.

Tom przytaknął. Wyciągnął zza paska zwinięte rulony, który zbierał kiedy tylko miał okazję - odcinał kawałki ze szkolnych zeszytów i papieru do pakowania mięsa, czasami udawało mu się nawet znaleźć fragmenty nieprzedrukowanych gazet. Żaden z tych materiałów nie był oczywiście przeznaczony do prawdziwego rysowania, ale wolał sobie nie wyobrażać miny pani Cole, gdyby pewnego dnia oznajmił jej, że chce dostać płótno do malowania. Poczciwa kobieta mogłaby przypadkiem już nigdy nie wyjść ze zdziwienia; i tak miała przez większość czasu wystarczająco zagubioną minę.

Wszystkie jego z trudem wyrwane życiu kartki pokrywały nieudolne próby narysowania - równie zdobycznym ołówkiem - nieznajomego z jego snów, tego, który miałby go stąd z jakiegoś powodu zabrać, może odpłynąć z nim gdzieś daleko, a może po prostu trwać. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby tylko ten ktoś istniał i dane byłoby im się spotkać, wszystko jakoś by się ułożyło.

Jednak chociaż starał się od lat, nadal nie potrafił oddać twarzy nieznajomego na papierze tak, jak czasami widział ją oczyma wyobraźni. W jego głowie ten drugi był jak żywy; jego zielone oczy - niesamowicie zielone, prawie jak szmaragdy w kolczykach aktorki, którą widział kiedyś na ulicy - patrzyły na niego tak, jak oczy przyjaciela, którego nigdy nie miał. Ten ktoś go akceptował, chociaż go znał. Wiedział o nim wszystko, a mimo to nie znikał. W snach śmiał się i głaskał go po głowie, tak jak ojcowie, których widział czasami w sklepie z zabawkami po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Jednak kiedy sen się kończył, a Tom wracał do ponurego pokoju w sierocińcu, żadna siła nie potrafiła go natchnąć do otworzenia twarzy nieznajomego.

Przyjrzał się krytycznie swojej ostatniej malarskiej próbie. Nos był jakiś taki... Nie, nie tak powinno to wyglądać. Nie miał zielonych kredek, więc patrzące na niego z kartki szare oczy wydawały się dziwnie puste i bez wyrazu. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że czegoś w tej twarzy brakowało, czegoś niecodziennego, co na pewno ją wyróżniało.

\- Wygląda przyzwoicie - odezwał się wąż, spoglądając na skrawek papieru, w który w środę owinięty był korpus cherlawego kurczęcia. - Jemu też na pewno by się spodobał.  


…

 

\- Jesteś czarodziejem.

Mężczyzna w ekstrawaganckim garniturze oznajmił mu to takim tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie, a Tom musiał się bardzo powstrzymać, żeby nie podskoczyć z radości. To wyglądałoby głupio, a on nie znosił wyglądać głupio. Poza tym nieznajomy, Albus Dumbledore, podawał się za nauczyciela; nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ośmieszenie, jeśli ten ktoś miał go uczyć... jak długo? Przez następne kilka lat? Czym właściwie zajmowali się czarodzieje po ukończeniu szkoły? Pracowali w cyrku? Nigdy szczególnie nie przepadał za cyrkiem, ale może były jakieś inne zawody dla czarodziejów? Może też mógłby zostać nauczycielem? Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia...

Ważne było coś innego - nieznajomy potwierdził to, co Tom przeczuwał od dawna. Był _inny_ , nie taki jak wszyscy. A jeśli pierwsza część jego przypuszczeń była prawidłowa, to być może cała reszta też? Może naprawdę pewnego dnia ktoś mógłby po niego przyjść? Mógłby zostawić adres u pani Cole... Ciekawe, jak daleko była ta szkoła, o której mówił Albus Dumbledore?

\- Tom, w Hogwarcie nie tolerujemy kradzieży - usłyszał naganę w głosie nieznajomego i nie bardzo mu się to spodobało. Być może czuł też ukłucie wstydu, ale starał się je ukryć pod maską obojętności.

\- Nie ukradłem tego - skłamał płynnie, wskazując na wyciągnięte z płonącej przed chwilą szafy pudełko po butach.

Właściwie jego kłamstwo nie było aż tak wielkie - ze wszystkich jego skarbów tylko jojo Eddiego McStrumpa było skradzione; nie mógł sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, _dlaczego_ mu je zabrał. Prawdopodobnie irytowało go, że ciągle się nim chwalił. Reszta przedmiotów została niechętnie podarowana - kawałek węgla od Meggie Perkins, scyzoryk do ostrzenia ołówka i jego największy skarb: zupełnie czysty, prawie pusty zeszyt, który udało mu się wydobyć od Roba Stevensa. Rob siedział w szkole w ławce tuż za nim i czasami z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu dzielił się z nim drugim śniadaniem; twierdził, że jego matka zawsze robi mu za dużo kanapek. Pod koniec semestru Rob przyszedł do szkoły z nowym, pięknym zeszytem. Miał twardszą okładkę niż te, które dostawał w sierocińcu Tom, a poza tym jego kartki były zupełnie czyste, bez linii, które tak denerwowały Toma, kiedy próbował wykorzystać resztki zeszytów jako płótno. Oczywiście Rob nie chciał nawet słyszeć o zamianie - kto chciałby zamienić nowy zeszyt prosto ze sklepu na stary, podniszczony brulion Toma? Pani Cole kazała im pisać w zeszytach ołówkiem, żeby można je było wykorzystać wiele razy, więc często nosiły ślady użytkowania, a pod nowymi notatkami przebijały stare. Tom zrobił więc coś, co zwykle pomagało w takich sytuacjach - zdenerwował się. Nie wiedzieć czemu, kiedy tylko coś bardzo go złościło, albo bardzo czegoś chciał, _coś_ się działo. Dawniej zupełnie nad tym nie panował, ale teraz, jeśli skupił się wystarczająco, potrafił sprawić, by działy się różne... rzeczy. Tamtego dnia padał obfity deszcz, a kiedy wychodził razem z Robem ze szkoły, z jakiegoś powodu chłopak poślizgnął się, a trzymane pod pachą książki rozsypały się na mokrym chodniku. Zeszyt nie ucierpiał zbyt mocno; tylko tylna okładka zabrudziła się nieco błotem, a niektóre strony zamokły - nic, z czym Tom nie potrafiłby sobie poradzić - ale dla Roba było to wystarczająco wiele, by ze złością oddać nowy nabytek. Ojciec mógł mu kupić kolejny. Tak też się stało - następnego dnia Rob przyszedł do szkoły z kolejnym pięknym zeszytem, ale bez dodatkowych kanapek. Tom nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby specjalnie się tym przejmował. Zeszyt był wart swojej ceny.

Chociaż nadal nie potrafił sportretować nieznajomego ze snu, przeczytał w książce znalezionej w miejskiej bibliotece, że powinien próbować rysować inne rzeczy - jabłka na stole, rzekę, budynki. Wszystko to miało pomóc mu nabrać wprawy i musiał przyznać, że chociaż minął tylko nieco ponad miesiąc, sam był w stanie dostrzec postępy. Rysowanie innych ludzi też było prostsze - jeśli tylko ich widział, łatwiej mógł oddać to, jak wyglądali. Lubił rysować - w jakiś sposób dawało mu to poczucie panowania nad czasem, zamykania ulotnych, krótkich chwil na kawałku papieru, nim zniknęły i zamieniły się w inne, równie interesujące.

Z niepokojem zauważył, że nieznajomy sięgnął po szkicownik. Miał ochotę podbiec do niego i wyrwać mu ten jeden skarb z rąk; bał się, że może go stracić, jeśli Albus Dumbledore uzna, że naprawdę go ukradł. Może mógłby go przekonać, że Rob i tak nie potrzebował już starego zeszytu?

\- To twoje? - Mimo obaw Toma, głos nieznajomego wyrażał raczej życzliwe zainteresowanie niż złość. Skinął w odpowiedzi głową. - Bardzo ładne. Co prawda nie prowadzimy w Hogwarcie zajęć ze sztuki, ale z pewnością znajdziesz tam wiele pięknych widoków do uwiecznienia. - Nauczyciel patrzył właśnie na krajobraz przedstawiający ulubione drzewo Toma pochylone nad rzeką; kolejną kartkę zdobiło realistyczne przedstawienie kosza z zakupami, które przyniosła do sierocińca kucharka Anne. Potem następowała seria rąk w najdziwniejszych skrętach; z jakiegoś powodu najbardziej lubił rysować ręce. A potem nauczyciel przewrócił jeszcze jedną stronę i jego oczom ukazał się zarys twarz z jednym zielonym okiem ukrytym za okularami. - To twoja bratnia dusza, prawda? - Albus Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko, podziwiając niedokończony portret.

\- Bratnia dusza? - Tom nie do końca rozumiał, o co chodzi. _Bratnia dusza_ brzmiała bardzo dziwnie, jak coś, co mógłby usłyszeć w kościele, o ile w kościele mówiono by o czymś innym niż owce i pasterze. Bratnia dusza miała w sobie coś z sacrum.

\- Twój nadgarstek - odpowiedział nauczyciel, zupełnie jakby to miało coś wyjaśnić. - Nigdy się nie zastanawiałeś, dlaczego masz ten... znak?

Tom spojrzał niechętnie na własną rękę. Tuż nad lewą dłonią nosił od niepamiętnych czasów bandaż, w tej chwili dość stary i zużyty. Pani Cole kazała mu zakrywać znamię, które miał od urodzenia, chociaż nigdy nie zmusiła do tego samego Annie Linds - jej prawy policzek szpeciła rozległa myszka. Tom domyślał się, że trudno byłby zakryć coś takiego, ale z drugiej strony co było tak przerażającego w jego własnym znamieniu? Nauczył się go nie lubić; było jak skaza, której nigdy nie chciał. Wiedział, co inne dzieci mówiły za jego plecami - że to diabeł naznaczył go po narodzeniu, zaraz potem zabijając jego matkę. Przez większość czasu ten pomysł wydawał mu się bardzo głupi, głównie dlatego, że nie widział celu w naznaczaniu kogokolwiek przez diabła; gdyby on był diabłem, na pewno nie naznaczałby swoich popleczników. Jednak całe lata słyszenia tej historii nawet na nim odbiły piętno, znów powtarzając jak mantrę słowo: _inny, inny, inny._

\- Mogę? - Albus Dumbledore najwyraźniej nie chciał dać za wygraną. Chociaż Tom miał wielką ochotę cofnąć rękę, pozwolił mężczyźnie zdjąć stary bandaż.

Od ostatniego razu litery się nie zmieniły. _HP_ , zupełnie jakby były wydrukowane na jego skórze. Nawet czcionka wyglądała trochę jak ta w książkach. Mimowolnie zakrył znamię drugą dłonią. Było w nim coś... własnego, czego nikt inny nie powinien oglądać.

\- Nikomu nie powiem - roześmiał się czarodziej, równie odruchowo łapiąc za własny nadgarstek. - Pierwszego dnia koledzy i tak nie dadzą ci spokoju.

Tom przechylił lekko głowę. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Czy w tej dziwnej szkole też mieli się z niego śmiać z powodu czegoś tak głupiego?

Albus Dumbledore musiał dostrzec jego niepokój, bo szybko zaczął wyjaśniać:

\- Będą chcieli zobaczyć twoje inicjały, żeby sprawdzić, czy jesteś ich bratnią duszą. To oczywiście dość głupie, bo bratnie dusze nie muszą porównywać znaków, żeby się rozpoznać; zaklęcie Merlina potrzebuje po prostu jakiejś cielesnej manifestacji, żeby mieć rację bytu. - Słysząc słowa _zaklęcie_ i _Merlin_ , Tom poczuł przyjemny dreszcz ekscytacji. Już na początku rozmowy uznał, że mężczyzna nie kłamie, ale lekkość, z jaką mówił o magii tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że nikt nie stroił sobie z niego żartów. - Poza tym nie zawsze spotyka się bratnią duszę w szkole, chociaż z wielu względów byłaby to najlepsza możliwość... Zaklęcie z biegiem lat coraz bardziej rozrzuca połączenia w czasie. Ale podejrzewam, że nie to cię teraz interesuje - stwierdził czarodziej, przerywając wywód, a jego jasnoniebieskie oczy zalśniły wesoło ponad okularami. - Chciałbyś wiedzieć, czym są bratnie dusze, prawda?

Tom skinął głową. Nie miałby nic przeciwko usłyszeniu czegoś więcej o tych dziwnych anomaliach, ale może rzeczywiście najlepiej było zacząć od początku.

\- Wieki temu Merlin postanowił połączyć dusze czarodziejów i czarownic, obawiając się konfliktów, jakie mogłyby wyniknąć z szaleństw miłości. Oczywiście nie przewidział, że czarodzieje mają o wiele więcej namiętności niż tylko romanse - dodał nieco mnie optymistycznym tonem mężczyzna, wstając z chybotliwego krzesła i zaczynając powolny spacer po pokoju. - Zaklęcie przetrwało jednak setki lat i nic nie wskazuje na to, by ktokolwiek chciał lub mógł je w najbliższym czasie znieść... Większość dzieci czarodziejów słyszy o tym praktycznie od urodzenia, to jak... hmm, powiedziałbym, że to coś tak oczywistego, jak pudding na święta. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby pudding był czymś bardzo zabawnym, po czym kontynuował: - Znalezienie bratniej duszy zwykle nie jest trudne; po prostu los prędzej czy później popycha je ku sobie, zupełnie jak w opowieściach, które zainspirowały Merlina. A kiedy już się ją odnajdzie... Wszystko nagle nabiera sensu.

Tom nie miał pojęcia, czym jest to konkretne zaklęcie i dlaczego jest takie ważne, ani co takiego oznacza  _połączenie_ ; nawet bratnie dusze były dość mglistą koncepcją.

\- Nie muszę go ukrywać? - zapytał w końcu, bo żadne lepsze pytanie nie przychodziło mu do głowy, a jednocześnie czuł, że powinien o coś zapytać.

\- Znaku? Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Pan swój ukrywa - zauważył na głos, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Z drugiej strony bardzo nie lubił, kiedy dorośli mówili jedną rzecz, a robili coś zupełnie innego.

\- Rzeczywiście - Albus Dumbledore przyglądał się Tomowi uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym podwinął rękaw śliwkowego garnituru i oczom Toma ukazał się bandaż, bardzo podobny do tego, który sam zwykle nosił. - Widzisz, Tom, czasami nasze bratnie dusze niekoniecznie chcą mieć z nami do czynienia... Niektórzy czarodzieje zakrywają Znak, żeby nikt nie poznał ich słabej strony i nie próbował zranić tych, których są dla nich najważniejsi... Są też tacy, którzy zwyczajnie się wstydzą.

\- Wstydzą? - Tom coraz mniej rozumiał z tego wszystkiego. Jaki był sens łączenia dusz w pary, jeśli i tak nie mogły się porozumieć? - Czy bratnie dusze mogą się nie lubić?

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Albus Dumbledore roześmieje się, słysząc to dziecinnie naiwne pytanie, ale ostatecznie udało mu się zachować tę resztę powagi, jaką powinien mieć nauczyciel i wyglądając prze okno na zatłoczoną londyńską ulicę, stwierdził:

\- _Nie lubić_ to bardzo łagodne słowa. Bratnie dusze nie znają półśrodków. Mogą tylko kochać, choć czasami jest to miłość pełna nienawiści.

Tom nie miał pojęcie, jaki był sens tego zdania - by może w ogóle nie istniał - ale nim zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, nauczyciel spojrzał na niego raz jeszcze, po czym ruchem różdżki rozwiązał supeł na bandażu, który zaczął opadać na podłogę, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się o dwa cale nad nią, wisząc w powietrzu przez resztę rozmowy.

\- Tak będzie sprawiedliwie - Dumbledore mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, wyciągając dłoń, by mógł się jej lepiej przyjrzeć.

Nie mogą powstrzymać ciekawości, Tom poderwał się z łóżka, by przyjrzeć się bliżej znakowi. Dwie litery, bardziej pochyłe niż te, które znał z własnej ręki, odcinały się czernią od starzejącej się skóry. _GG_.

 

…

 

\- Wolne? - Jakiś chłopak o najjaśniejszych włosach, jakie Tom kiedykolwiek widział, stanął w drzwiach przedziału.

W odpowiedzi skinął głową. Nie musiał nawet dwa razy patrzeć na nieznajomego, żeby stwierdzić, że bez wątpienia jest bajecznie bogaty. Miał grawerowany kufer z zapięciami wyglądającymi na złote, a ciemny płaszcz, który właśnie wieszał na haczyku przy oknie, musiał kosztować fortunę.

Tom ledwie powstrzymał się od udręczonego westchnięcia. Może i w sierocińcu był inny i lepszy, bo łatwo być lepszym pośród tych, którzy i tak nic nie znaczą. Teraz mógł się przekonać, że nie on jeden miał niezwykłe zdolności, a poza tym większość uczniów miała już zapewne jakieś pojęcie o prawdziwej magii, nie tylko o jej niekontrolowanych wybuchach, które sam do tej pory prezentował... Po przyjeździe do Hogwartu miał zamiar przeczytać wszystkie książki na wszystkie tematy, żeby jakoś nadrobić zaległości.

\- Jestem Abraxas, Abraxas Malfoy - przedstawił się uprzejmie chłopak, uśmiechając się szeroko i wyciągając dłoń do powitania. - A ty to kto?

\- Tom Riddle - odpowiedział nieco niechętnie, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, jak pospolicie i głupio brzmi jego własne imię. - Tom Marvolo Riddle - dodał po chwili namysłu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu idiotyczne drugie imię, które podobno otrzymał po dziadku, na coś się przydało.

\- Miło mi. - Abraxas Malfoy sprawiał wrażenie szczerze ucieszonego.

Tom wyjrzał raz jeszcze przez okno; pociąg nadal nie ruszył, ale stacja była spowita w kłębach pary. Matki i ojcowie żegnali swoje najmłodsze dzieci; te starsze rozmawiały ze sobą, czasami w grupach, czasami w parach. Dwie dziewczyny - _czarownice_ , poprawił się w myślach Tom - dyskutowały o czymś z entuzjazmem tuż pod oknem przedziału. Tom słyszał, jak ciągle wchodzą sobie w słowo, zupełnie jakby wcześniej wiedziały, co powie ta druga.

\- To co - głos Abraxasa sprawił, że Tom oderwał wzrok od rozgadanych uczennic - pokażesz mi swój Znak?

Znak. Coś w głosie chłopca mówiło Tomowi, że to słowo zapisywane wielką literą. Od czasu, kiedy odwiedził go Albus Dumbledore, często o tym myślał. W dziwacznej księgarni na ulicy Pokątnej znalazł cały dział poświęcony książkom o tematyce duszy, jednak nie miał pieniędzy, by którąkolwiek z nich kupić. Bratnie dusze były kolejnym tematem, który miał zamiar uważnie przestudiować w Hogwarcie.

Czując dziwne skrępowanie, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy pokazał znamię Dumbledore'owi, podwinął rękaw koszuli i wyciągnął dłoń. Nie nosił już bandaży - nie miał nowych, a stare nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze; nie chciał wyjść na biedaka... Poza tym nie chciał ryzykować przegapienia swojej bratniej duszy. Nawet jeśli to, co mówił Dumbledore, było prawdą i tą drugą osobę po prostu się rozpoznawało, nie miał zamiaru kusić losu.

 - Cóż, _HP_ to na pewno nie ja - stwierdził Abraxas, pokazując Tomowi własny nadgarstek; odczytał małe, koślawe litery _AB_. - To nawet lepiej. Ojciec twierdzi, że lepiej spotkać bratnią duszę po ukończeniu szkoły, bo inaczej nie zawiera się zbyt wielu znajomości.

Tom nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na tę uwagę, bo nie miał ani ojca, ani znajomości, ani zielonego pojęcia o tym, co należało robić w szkole magii, jednak ku jego uldze właśnie w tej chwili drzwi przedziału otworzyły się ponownie i stanęło w nich trzech bardzo podobnych do siebie chłopców.

\- Tutaj jest wolne, siadajcie - zarządził ten, który wyglądał na najstarszego, po czym dodał, wskazując najpierw na jednego, a potem na drugiego ze swoich towarzyszy: - To Orion, a to Cyg- - przerwał w pół słowa, a Tom pomyślał, że chłopak wygląda bardzo głupio, stojąc tak z rozłożonymi rękoma i otwartymi ustami.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nieznajomy na coś patrzy, bardzo intensywnie, a jednocześnie tak nieobecnie, jakby nic nie widział. Podążył za jego wzrokiem... i zobaczył, że Abraxas wpatruje się w tego drugiego z taką samą miną.

Pociąg ruszył. Powolny stukot maszyny zaczął przyspieszać, peron za oknem oddalał się i oddalał, by zupełnie zniknąć za zakrętem, a w przedziale nadal trwała niezrozumiała scena, której sensu Tom nie mógł pojąć.

\- Abraxas - odezwał się w końcu ten, który otworzył drzwi, opuszczając ręce i odruchowo łapiąc za lewy nadgarstek.

Abraxas powtórzył ten gest, zupełnie jakby byli połączeni...

Tom wstrzymał oddech... Czy to... Czy tak wyglądały bratnie dusze? Coś w twarzy chłopca, którego poznał zaledwie kilka minut temu, uległo diametralnej zmianie, jakby doznał jakiegoś olśnienia, jakby ktoś powierzył mu wielką i wspaniałą tajemnicę.

\- Alphard - powiedział w końcu Malfoy, zwracając się najwyraźniej do tego, który go wezwał.

Orion, Alphard i... czyżby Cygnus? Tom musiał przyznać, że bardzo podobały mu się te niebiańskie imiona, a ton, którym Abraxas wypowiedział imię starszego ucznia sprawił, że nawet on poczuł dreszcz, jakby oglądał coś nie do końca przyzwoitego.

Spojrzał na swój własny Znak, Orion i Cygnus zrobili to samo. _HP_. Czy mieli się spotkać w Hogwarcie?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapewne już się domyśliliście, na czym polega podział kolejnych części – te kończące się jedynką to POV Harry'ego, dwójki to Tom, po rozdziale szóstym pojawią się też trójki.  
> Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zostawili po sobie ślad pod poprzednim rozdziałem – nie wszystkim zdążyłam odpisać, ale postaram się to zrobić dzisiaj/jutro. Nawet nie wiecie, jakie było mi to w tym tygodniu potrzebne – opowiadanie dobija aktualnie do pięćdziesięciu tysięcy słów i miałam lekkie wypalenie przy rozdziale IV I, ale skutecznie mnie zmotywowaliście.


	4. II.I Zęby tej dziewczyny

 

\- Nie, nie, nie - zaprzeczył gorąco rudowłosy chłopiec, który dosiadł się do przedziału Harry'ego. - To w ogóle nie tak!

Chłopiec nazywał się Ron Weasley i jak Harry zdążył zauważyć, był wesoły, gadatliwy i miał ogromne pojęcie o wielu rzeczach, zapewne dlatego, że pochodził z rodziny czarodziejów. Harry miał zresztą okazję zobaczyć resztę Weasleyów - miłą panią Weasley i gromadę jej rudowłosych dzieci: Ron miał w Hogarcie trzech starszych braci, dwóch kolejnych już skończyło szkołę. Miał też młodszą siostrę, bardzo rozczarowaną, że nie może jeszcze wsiąść do starego pociągu i pojechać w nieznane... Ron nie należał też najwyraźniej do najbogatszych wśród czarodziejów, obalając dziwne wyobrażenie, które pojawiło się wcześniej w głowie Harry'ego - był przekonany, że czarodzieje są bardzo bogaci, oceniając po zawartości jego własnej skrytki w Banku Gringotta. Skrytki. W banku. Skrytki pełnej złota, należałoby dodać. Nie do końca wierzył, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę.

\- Hagrid źle ci to wytłumaczył - kontynuował Ron, a z jego ust sypały się okruszki czegoś, co nazywał kociołkowym pieguskiem. - Bratnie dusze nie mogą tak po prostu nie znaleźć się przez tyle lat, mieliśmy jednego wujka, Roba, zupełnie zwariował, bo nie znalazł bratniej duszy, a miał już ponad trzydzieści lat. - Harry miał wrażenie, że Ron traktuje ten wiek co najmniej jak wyrok śmierci. - Musieli go zamknąć u św. Munga.

\- Św. Munga? - zdziwił się chłopiec; mógłby się założyć, że nie istniał żaden taki święty.

\- Szpital dla czarodziejów - wyjaśnił Ron, oglądając zaczarowaną kartę z ruchomym zdjęciem, którą wyciągnął przed chwilą z opakowania Czekoladowych Żab. - W każdym razie to niemożliwe, że Hagrid tak długo nie spotkał bratniej duszy. Mogę się założyć, że bierze Soulstatine.

\- Soulstatine? - Harry miał wrażenie, że od początku tej rozmowy jego głównym zajęciem jest powtarzanie niezrozumiałych słów i proszenie o ich wyjaśnienie.

\- Och, no tak, ciągle zapominam, że ty nie wiesz. - Ron podrapał się po głowie, jakby miał jakiś problem. - To taki lek w pastylkach, podają go ludziom, którzy za długo nie spotkali bratniej duszy. Żeby nie stracili rozumu, nim w końcu się spotkają.

\- Ale to w końcu się staje, tak? Bratnie dusze zawsze się spotykają?

Ron zamilkł na chwilę. Coś w jego twarzy mówiło Harry'emu, że próbuje go ocenić, jakby zastanawiał się, jak wiele nowości może przyjąć jednego popołudnia. Same informacje o Hogwarcie, domach i quidditchu wydawały się nadmiarem, nie mówiąc już o zawiłościach magii dusz, o której sam Ron nie miał zbyt profesjonalnego pojęcia.

W końcu chłopak odezwał się ostrożnie, patrząc na Harry'ego bardzo uważnie:

\- Nigdy nie spotkałem osoby, która nie znałaby swojej bratniej duszy, nawet wujek Rob w końcu znalazł ciotkę Maggie - spotkali się na tym samym oddziale uzdrowicielskim. - Ron uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby ta sprawa była jednym wielkim żartem, ale po chwili znów zrobił się niezwykle poważny. Ściszył głos i nachylił się bliżej Harry'ego, jakby chciał powierzyć mu jakąś tajemnicę: - Ale słyszałem kiedyś, jak rodzice rozmawiali na ten temat. Podobno coraz częściej zdarzają się przypadki osób, które z jakiegoś powodu nie znajdują swojej bratniej duszy, albo zajmuje im to wiele lat - czasami dwie osoby mogą być połączone, chociaż dzieli je pół wieku, wyobrażasz to sobie? - Ron wyglądał na przerażonego tą myślą, a Harry'emu udzielił się częściowo jego nastrój. Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie miał pojęcia o bratnich duszach i innych tego typu sprawach, a teraz stały się one bardzo ważne. - Podobno są też tacy, którzy w ogóle nie mają bratniej duszy- rodzą się bez Znaku.

\- Mugole też rodzą się bez znaków, a mogą się zakochiwać - stwierdził Harry po chwili namysłu. Może wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia nie byli najmilszymi ludźmi, jakich w życiu spotkał, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że byli dobraną parą, być może nawet bratnimi duszami. - Może czarodzieje bez znaków po prostu zakochują się w Mugolach?

Wydawało się, że Ron głęboko rozważa tę kwestię. Musiał bardzo zmęczyć się tym całym mówieniem o duszach, bo poczęstował się dyniowym pasztecikiem.

Harry wyjrzał przez okno pociągu. Musieli być już daleko na północy, bo teren zrobił się bardziej górzysty i dziki. Nigdy nie był tak daleko od... Właściwie od czego? Od domu? Od komórki pod schodami? Ron powiedział mu, że szkoła mieści się w ogromnym zamku, a uczniowie są podzieleni na cztery domy, które w czasie nauki są ich rodziną... Miał nadzieję, że ta nowa rodzina polubi go bardziej niż poprzednia... Chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać, okropnie się denerwował. Ron, ci wszyscy ludzie na peronie - miał wrażenie, że do nich nie pasuje, że wszyscy widzą, że jest odmieńcem... Cóż, przynajmniej wiedział już, dlaczego klienci w sklepach, które odwiedził na ulicy Pokątnej, przyglądali mu się tak uważnie - najwyraźniej był sławny. Trudno było mu się oswoić z myślą, że inni ludzie znali jego historię lepiej niż on sam... Blizna, którą do tej pory zakrywał, bo wydawała się wywoływać odrazę, teraz stała się obiektem zainteresowania. Ludzie patrzyli na jego czoło i wstrzymywali oddech, zupełnie jakby był jakiś wielkim naukowcem albo gwiazdorem filmowym. A on... Cóż, był tylko małym chłopcem bez pojęcia o magii czy o tym, jak dokładnie poradził sobie z Voldemortem.

Voldemort. Coś w tym imieniu wydawało mu się znajome, ale - sam nie wiedział, jak to określić - nie do końca właściwe. Hagrid nie potrafił mu powiedzieć, czy Voldemort naprawdę się tak nazywał - właściwie wystarczyło, że Harry wypowiedział to imię, a Hagrid wypuszczał z rąk talerz albo rozlewał herbatę - a Ron też drżał na samo wspomnienie o wydarzeniach, które uczyniły Harry'ego sławnym.

I jeszcze pan Ollivander. Harry poczuł, ze dostaje gęsiej skórki na wspomnienie wizyty w sklepie z różdżkami - wypróbował co najmniej dwadzieścia, będąc w tym czasie mierzonym przez bardzo nadgorliwą miarę krawiecką, dopóki pan Ollivander nie przyniósł mu różdżki, która spoczywała w tej chwili w jego kufrze. Kiedy tylko ją dotknął, poczuł, że magia, w którą wcześniej nie do końca wierzył, nawet widząc tajne przejście na ulicę Pokątną i gobliny w banku, dosłownie wypełnia go od stóp do głów. Pan Ollivander wydawał się zachwycony wynikiem i sprzedał mu różdżkę za siedem złotych galeonów, ale miał przy tym taką minę, jakby wydarzyło się coś bardzo ważnego. Nie mogąc znieść dziwnego napięcia, Harry zapytał go wprost, czy coś się stało, a srebrnooki starzec odpowiedział jedynie, że bardzo ciekawą rzeczą jest, że feniks, którego pióro znajdowało się w różdżce Harry'ego, oddał jeszcze jedno, z którego również zrobioną różdżkę. Sam fakt, że uzyskano dwa pióra od jednego feniksa, był czymś niezwykłym, ale jeszcze bardziej tajemnicze było to, że różdżka, której bliźniaczkę kupił Harry, należała do tego samego człowieka, który zabił jego rodziców, a którego Harry w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób pokonał.

Wyszedł ze sklepu na miękkich nogach. Dwa dni wcześniej przejmował się jedynie tym, że wuj Vernon zwariował i nie pozwalał przeczytać mu tajemniczego listu, a teraz nie miał pojęcia, którą informację przeanalizować pierwszą. Rodzice, którzy wcale nie zginęli w wypadku, czarnoksiężnik, który ich zabił, a teraz jeszcze ta różdżka... Przez cały wieczór męczył Hagrida, żeby powiedział mu dokładnie, co stało się dziesięć lat wcześniej, ale dowiedział się jedynie, że Hagrid znalazł go w ruinach domu, który zapadł się pod wpływem potężnego zaklęcia...

\- Opowiedz mi o swojej bratniej duszy - odezwał się do Rona, nadal patrząc przez okno na zmieniający się krajobraz. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Harry nie chciał myśleć o pustym domu i rodzicach, których nawet nie pamiętał. Wolał być podekscytowany. Miał tylko jedną szansę na to, by inni uczniowie go polubili.

\- Jasne! - Jego nowy znajomy był bardzo zadowolony ze zmiany tematu na coś lżejszego niż zasady Zaklęcia Dusz. Może i wychowywał się w magicznej rodzinie, ale o Zaklęciu wiedział tylko tyle, że było bardzo stare i bardzo potężne i że niektórym czarodziejom bardzo się nie podobało. Przez chwilę twarz rudowłosego chłopca wydawała się bardzo skupiona, jakby próbował coś sobie przypomnieć, po czym powiedział radośnie: - Mógłbym się założyć, że jest w pociągu, widziałem wczoraj jak się pakowała.

\- Widziałeś? - Po raz kolejny Harry miał wrażenie, że nie pojmuje. - Już ją spotkałeś?

\- Trochę tak - Ron uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - Widujemy się od lat. Czekaj, jest taka piosenka, kiedyś ją śpiewała... _Jak we śnie tę samą masz postać, nawet uśmiech ten sam_... Hmm, chyba tak to brzmiało. Zresztą to nieważne, widujemy się we śnie... A właściwie nie widujemy, tylko przeżywamy, to trochę jak, hmm, jak oglądanie ruchomego zdjęcia...

\- Jak oglądanie filmu? - podpowiedział Harry, próbując zrozumieć, o jakie uczucie może chodzić.

\- Filmu? - Tym razem Ron spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Co to takiego?

\- Jakby to wyjaśnić... To jak patrzeć na życie innych ludzi, tylko że nie naprawdę... Inni ludzie udają, że są kimś innym... Trochę jak w teatrze, tylko że nie na żywo. - Wyjaśnienie, na czym dokładnie polegało kino, okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem.

\- Myślę, że rozumiem - odparł grzecznie Ron, jakby nie chciał go obrazić, choć jego mina wyrażała nadal duże niedowierzanie. - Po prostu kiedy śpię, widzę czasami, co robiła w ciągu dnia... Jest z mugolskiej rodziny, więc wielu rzeczy w ogóle nie rozumiem... Ona musiała się czuć podobnie, miałem wrażenie, że chciałaby, żebym jej coś wyjaśnił, ale nie da się tak po prostu wyjaśnić magii. Hmm, co jeszcze... Jej rodzice są chyba jakimiś uzdrowicielami, często widziałem ich jej oczyma. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to było przerażające - Ron wyraźnie wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie. - Widziałem, jak wsadzają ludziom w usta jakieś okropne przedmioty, a oni strasznie krzyczą... I wszędzie jest tak biało...

\- Jej rodzice są dentystami? - zapytał Harry z uśmiechem, choć mógł z odpisu Rona wywnioskować, że czarodzieje nie znali się najwyraźniej na tradycyjnych kuracjach. - Leczą zęby - dodał, widząc, że także tego słowa jego pierwszy prawdziwy kolega - nie licząc oczywiście węża uwolnionego z zoo - nie rozumie.

\- To wiele by wyjaśniało - orzekł Ron, wpatrując się z uwagą w sufit, zupełnie jakby znał on jakieś tajemnice dotyczące życia niemagicznych ludzi. - Zęby tej dziewczyny są naprawdę bardzo ładne, no i często widziałem jak je myje.

Tym razem Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Ron mówił o swojej bratniej duszy w taki bezpośredni, a jednocześnie nie do końca rozumiejący sposób, że humor od razu mu się poprawił. Tylko gdzieś na końcu jego świadomości pojawiło się pytanie, dlaczego on nie czuł ani widział czegoś takiego? Dlaczego nie znał swojej bratniej duszy tak dobrze jak Ron? Być może jego przyjaciel nie był tak gadatliwy i otwarty jak Weasley? Od kiedy dowiedział się, jakie jest znaczenie znamienia na nadgarstku, zastanawiał się, czy te wszystkie sny, których bohatera nie potrafił sobie nigdy wystarczająco dokładnie przypomnieć i który wracał do niego najbardziej, kiedy próbował grać na gitarze Dudleya, były oznaką połączenia. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż dowie się więcej od innych uczniów - chciał wiedzieć, czy u wszystkich wyglądało to tak samo, czy być może tylko jego bratnia dusza była taka... nietowarzyska. Nie, to nie było właściwe słowo. Ten ktoś był zawsze blisko, jak cień; nienamacalny, ale obecny tuż obok. Gdyby tylko mógł go spotkać w szkole... Nie mógł się doczekać, choć obawa, że nie spełni oczekiwań, tez nie chciała mu dać spokoju.

\- Chyba już dojeżdżamy - stwierdził Ron, wyglądając przez okno. Na zewnątrz zrobiło się już prawie zupełnie ciemno i krajobraz był trudny do oceny. - Trzeba będzie się...

\- Widzieliście może ropuchę? - Drzwi przedziału otworzyły się z trzaskiem i stanęła w nich dziewczyna o najbardziej napuszonych włosach, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Jej górne jedynki były odrobinę dłuższe niż pozostałe zęby, ale ich biel z pewnością zachwyciłaby nawet ciotkę Petunię. Dziewczyna rzuciła Harry'emu pełne władczości spojrzenie i dodała, jakby to miało coś wyjaśnić: - Neville swoją zgubił.

Harry chciał już odpowiedzieć, że nie wie, kim jest Neville, a poza tym nie widział żadnej ropuchy, ale w tej samej chwili zauważył, że z Ronem stało się coś bardzo dziwnego: otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i nawet wyciągnął palec w geście groźby, ale zamiast się odezwać cały zrobił się czerwony jak mak aż po koniuszki uszu. Obawiając się, że to jakiś atak, Harry machnął mu przed oczyma ręką i nie widząc żadnej reakcji chwycił Weasleya za ramię i mocno nim potrząsnął.

\- Ron, źle się czujesz?

Nie wyglądało jednak na to, by Ron miał zamiar mu odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w coś ponad ramieniem Harry'ego jak zaczarowany.

Odwrócił się, podążając za spojrzeniem Rona, ale zobaczył tylko dziewczynę poszukującą ropuchy... Tylko że z nią też coś było nie tak. Ręce, przed chwilą mocno skrzyżowane, zwisały teraz bezwładnie... Po chwili podniosła je gwałtownie do ust, wykrzykując:

\- To ty!

Przez moment Harry pomyślał, że mówi o nim, że to kolejna osoba znająca jego przeszłość tak dobrze jak szkolną lekturę, ale dziewczyna weszła do przedziału i minęła go bezpardonowo, stając przed Ronem, który nadal wydawał się czymś bardzo poruszony.

\- Ron, prawda? Cały dzień cię szukałam, już myślałam, że musiałam coś pomylić... - Dziewczyna odsłoniła znów twarz, uśmiechając się promiennie, co tylko wyeksponowało jej białe zęby. Uśmiechnięta wyglądała bardzo ładnie. - Miło mi... miło cię w końcu zobaczyć.

Rudowłosy Weasley też wydawał się powracać powoli do świata żywych. Uśmiechnął się jak ktoś nie bardzo wiedzący, co się wokół niego dzieje, i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń dziewczyny.

\- A ty jesteś... Hermiona? - zapytał niepewnie, wolną ręką próbując strzepać ze swetra okruszki.

\- Hermiona Granger - potwierdziła dziewczyna, dla odmiany obdarzając spojrzeniem Harry'ego, zupełnie jakby sobie przypomniała, że ona i Ron nie są sami. - A ty to kto?

\- Harry, Harry Potter - odpowiedział, przyglądając się z fascynacją Znakom Rona i Hermiony. Ich inicjały się zgadzały.

…

Biegł korytarzem tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Szkolna szata powiewała za nim jak skrzydła kruka, a kroki odbijały się echem od ścian opustoszałego korytarza; lekcje musiały się już zacząć. Oczywiście istniała też inna możliwość - po raz kolejny się zgubił.

Minęły zaledwie dwa tygodnie od czasu, kiedy przybył do Hogwartu i często nadal czuł się w zamku jak w wielkim labiryncie. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby sama szkoła nie próbowała go zwieść znikającymi stopniami, drzwiami, które prowadziły donikąd i ruchomymi klatkami schodowymi... Były tu nawet pokoje, które otwierały się tylko po wypowiedzeniu hasła albo tylko w określony dzień tygodnia!

Coraz trudniej było mu złapać oddech, ale nie zwalniał. Ze wszystkich lekcji, które miał tego dnia, na tę jedyną wolałby się nie spóźnić.

Chociaż był w Hogwarcie tak krótko, okazało się, że zdążył już zdobyć co najmniej jednego śmiertelnego wroga i zrazić do siebie co najmniej jednego nauczyciela.

Severus Snape, bo tak nazywał się ten nauczyciel, z jakiegoś powodu nie znosił Harry'ego od jego pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie. Harry mógłby się nawet założyć, że kiedy Snape na niego patrzył tymi ciemnymi, groźnymi oczyma, rozbolała go blizna. Nigdy nie poczuł czegoś tak dziwnego - do tej pory blizna nigdy mu nie dokuczała, a wtedy poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś przyłożył mu do czoła rozżarzony węgiel. Hermiona stwierdziła, że to zapewne oznaka stresu po ceremonii przydziału, ale Harry nie był tego taki pewien. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że Severus Snape szczerze go nie znosi, a Harry nie potrafił stwierdzić, dlaczego. Co prawda na pierwszych zajęciach nie odpowiedział na żadne z pytań nauczyciela, ale mógłby się założyć, że odpowiedzi znały tylko dwie osoby w lochu - Hermiona i sam Snape. Zapewne nawet Draco Malfoy nie wiedział, czym jest bezoar.

Draco Malfoy był zresztą kolejnym z problemów Harry'ego. Z jakiegoś powodu Draco uznał za punkt honoru dokuczanie mu na każdym kroku. Nie był jedyną osobą, którą Malfoy traktował z wyższością - zdążył już doprowadzić do płaczu Neville'a, nieco gamoniowatego chłopca z Gryffindoru, a Hermionę dręczył dosłownie każdego dnia. Gdyby nie to, że Draco tak gardził osobami z niemagicznych rodzin, Harry mógłby pomyśleć, że Hermiona mu się podoba i próbuje zwrócić jej uwagę. Draco pochodził z rodziny czystej krwi, takiej, w której byli jedynie czarodzieje, a Ron twierdził też, że jego ojciec był kiedyś bliskim współpracownikiem Voldemorta... A raczej Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, jak określali go wszyscy poza Harrym. Jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by on i Draco się kiedyś polubili.

Wszystko wskazywało zresztą na to, że uczniowie traktowali swoje domy bardzo poważnie i mało kto zadawał się bliżej z tymi z innych domów. Harry'emu wydawało się to bardzo dziwne - nie rozumiał, dlaczego miałby nie lubić kogoś z Hufflepuffu czy Ravenclawu. Mógłby się założyć, że nawet w Slytherinie były jakieś przyzwoite osoby o nieco większej kulturze osobistej niż Draco Malfoy. Może i dom był rodziną, ale czy to znaczyło, że nie można było mieć przyjaciół? Widział co prawda czasami na korytarzach uczniów różnych domów rozmawiających czy żartujących, ale nauczył się już rozpoznawać, że właśnie tak wyglądają bratnie dusze - zawsze razem, jak jedna osoba w dwóch ciałach. Chociaż na początku bardzo bał się, że będzie jedynym uczniem, który nie znalazł swojej bratniej duszy, dość szybko okazało się, że jego lęk był bezpodstawny - wielu uczniów jeszcze się nie połączyło. W jego klasie tylko kilka osób się odnalazło - Ron i Hermiona byli najszybsi, bo spotkali się już w pociągu, ale znacznie większe wrażenie zrobił na zebranych w Wielkiej Sali Neville Longbottom, ten sam, którego ropucha postanowiła zniknąć - stał mniej więcej w połowie kolejki do Tiary Przydziału, kiedy ceremonia się rozpoczęła i jasnowłosa dziewczynka o przestraszonym spojrzeniu usiadła na wysokim stołku, czekając na decyzję kapelusza, kiedy Neville postanowił wydać nieartykułowany okrzyk zachwytu i podbiegł do niej tuż po tym, jak Tiara wykrzyknęła _Hufflepuff_! Cała sala zagrzmiała od mieszaniny oklasków i chichotów i chociaż Harry mógłby się wcześniej dziwić, że Neville został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, po tym popisie nie miał już wątpliwości, że stać go na wiele. Pozostałe bratnie dusze odnalazły się w ciągu pierwszych kilkudziesięciu godzin w przypadku uczniów pierwszych klas. Pozostali czekali, niektórzy z silnym przekonaniem, że ich bratnie dusze są w Hogwarcie; Harry'emu przypominało to trochę przyglądanie się zabawie w chowanego. Podejrzewał, że odnalezienie się w starym zamku mogło rzeczywiście stanowić pewien problem. On sam nie czuł się na razie szczególnie zawiedziony - oczywiście chciałby poznać swoją bratnią duszę, bardzo tego chciał - ale jednocześnie czuł, że to jeszcze nie ten moment, że jeszcze go tu nie ma. Próbował nie myśleć o opowieści Rona o zwariowanym wujku; miał jeszcze dużo czasu na to, żeby się odnaleźć. Najwyraźniej jego bratnia dusza była młodsza.

\- Może gdyby był w moim wieku, przypominałby mi, żeby wychodzić wcześniej na zajęcia - stwierdził na głos, stając na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy. W którą stronę powinien iść?

Nie pamiętał tego piętra... Posąg garbatej wiedźmy łypał na niego złowrogo z wnęki przy oknie i Harry poczuł dreszcz niepokoju. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje.

Już chciał skręcić w korytarz wiodący w lewo, kiedy ktoś zawołał go po imieniu:

\- _Hola_ , Harry!

Odwrócił się na pięcie patrząc na garbatą wiedźmę i zastanawiając się, dlaczego - i jak – przemówiła do niego znanym hiszpańskim głosem.

\- Tutaj, _amigo_! - Głos odezwał się raz jeszcze i tym razem Harry dostrzegł kryjącego się za posągiem węża.

Uśmiechnął się, zapominając na chwilę o spóźnieniu i o tym, jak okropną scenę urządzi mu Snape, kiedy w końcu zjawi się w lochu. Od przyjazdu do szkoły zastanawiał się, czy Panchito spełni swoją obietnicę i podąży jego śladem. Co prawda uczniowie mogli przywieźć ze sobą jedynie sowę, kota albo ropuchę, ale Harry nie uważał węża za zwykłe domowe zwierzątko: wąż był towarzyszem niedoli i przyjacielem. No i potrafił mówić, co odróżniało go od Hedwigi, pięknej sowy śnieżnej, którą podarował mu na urodziny Hagrid.

\- Już myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś - przywitał się, kucając obok posągu i głaszcząc lśniące łuski. - Miałeś jakieś problemy po drodze?

\- Nie, _amigo_ , po prostu trudno tu trafić, bardzo dobrze was pilnują. Musiałem pytać o drogę wiele tutejszych węży. Nadal nie chcą uwierzyć, że znam mówiącego chłopca.

\- Myślę, że moi koledzy też by nie uwierzyli, gdybym oznajmił, że znam mówiącego węża - roześmiał się Harry, mrużąc lekko oczy. Gad postanowił ułożyć się w plamie słońca przy wysokim oknie. - Gdzie się zatrzymałeś? Masz co jeść? Mógłbym zabierać coś ze stołu...

Wąż wydał z siebie dziwaczny dźwięk. Harry nauczył się już rozpoznawać go jako śmiech - syczący chichot, który normalnie uznałby zapewne za oznaki duszenia się.

\- A co chciałbyś mi przynieść ze stołu, _amigo_? Kawałek chleba? - Wąż wydawał się bardzo rozbawiony tym pomysłem. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim uspokoił się na tyle, by powiedzieć: - Jest tu tyle pająków, że nigdy nie będę głodny. A zamek... masa tu przejść i komnat, niektóre schowane bardzo głęboko. Są też rury, ogromne i tak pomyślane, jakby ktoś stworzył je dla węża, bardzo dużego węża. Jest las, w którym mieszkają dziwaczne stworzenia... Mogę mieszkać, gdziekolwiek zechcę, nawet pod twoim łóżkiem, jeśli tylko powiesz mi, gdzie jest twoje terrarium.

\- Pokój, nie terrarium - poprawił go Harry. Nie przepadał za tymi pozostałymi po zoo określeniami. - Mieszkam w wieży na końcu... Nie, to nie na końcu tego korytarza... - Rozejrzał się wokół i nagle jak błyskawica w jego głowie pojawiła się przerażająca myśl: lekcja, eliksiry, Snape. Zerwał się na nogi i z paniką rozejrzał dookoła; w którą stronę powinien iść?

\- Co się stało, _amigo_? - Wąż rozwinął się nieco ze swojego supła, spoglądając na Harry'ego z niepokojem. - Jeśli nie chcesz, nie będę spał pod twoim łóżkiem.

\- Nie, nie, nie o to chodzi - Harry nadał rozglądał się po korytarzu, szukając jakiegoś punktu odniesienia; nie rozpoznawał żadnego z obrazów. - Po prostu jestem spóźniony, a nie wiem nawet, jak trafić do lochów. Snape mnie zabije, jeśli się nie pojawię... Nie mam zresztą pewności, że nie zrobi tego, jeśli przyjdę spóźniony - dodał Harry po chwili zastanowienia; dlaczego nie wyszedł wcześniej razem z Ronem i Hermioną?

\- Bez obaw, _amigo_ , chodź za mną - oznajmił Panchito, rozwijając się zupełnie - Harry prawie zapomniał, jaki był ogromny - i w zastraszająco szybkim tempie niepasującym do jego ogromnego ciała zaczął pełznąć korytarzem, wybierając środkową drogę.

Harry miał problem z nadążeniem za gadem; znowu złapała go zadyszka, a podręczniki ciążyły w torbie. Starał się nie zwalniać kroku, choć perspektywa spotkania rozwścieczonego Severusa Snape'a na końcu tej drogi wcale nie napełniała go entuzjazmem...

Przeskakiwał dwa stopnie na raz, biegnąc w dół schodów, które widział pierwszy raz w życiu... Minął portret rycerza – wołał coś za nim, ale nie przystanął, żeby mu odpowiedzieć - zamiast tego przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, goniąc Panchito. Nagle w bocznym korytarzu zobaczył kątem oka coś, co kazało mu się zatrzymać w pół kroku.

Profesor Quirrel, wyglądający na zawsze przestraszonego nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią i sam Severus Snape, ten sam, którego gniewu tak się obawiał, stali przy ścianie obok gobelinu przedstawiającego powstanie goblinów. Coś mówiło Harry'emu, że powinien wykorzystać ten szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności i biec jak najszybciej do lochów, ale zamiast tego schował się za jedną ze starych zbroi i spod jej ramienia próbował dostrzec, co takiego powstrzymało Snape'a przed punktualnym rozpoczęciem lekcji.

\- _Amigo_ , spóźnisz się... - Coś trąciło go w stopę i Harry przypomniał sobie, że nie jest sam.

\- Cicho... Coś się dzieje - wskazał na dwójkę czarodziejów, a Panchito podążył za jego spojrzeniem i zamilkł.

Snape wyraźnie napastował Quirrela. Harry słyszał poprzedniego wieczoru od Percy'ego Weasleya, że Snape zawsze chciał być nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, ale Dumbledore nigdy się na nie zgodził, co roku przyjmując na stanowisko kogoś nowego. Z jakiegoś powodu nikt nie wytrzymał dłużej niż rok... Harry pomyślał wtedy z gorzką satysfakcją, że gdyby on był dyrektorem, spełniłby z przyjemnością życzenie Snape'a, o ile oznaczałoby to, że ich znajomość rzeczywiście zakończy się po dwunastu miesiącach... Czy to dlatego Snape groził Quirrelowi? Harry próbował usłyszeć, o czym mężczyźni rozmawiają, ale nie było to łatwe; stali dość daleko.

Przez chwilę rozważał, czy może bezpiecznie przesunąć się za jakąś inną, bliższą zbroję, ale właśnie w tym momencie nauczyciele odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni, a w korytarzu pojawiła się jeszcze jedna postać.

Harry nigdy w życiu nie widział takiej kobiety - była bardzo wysoka i bardzo chuda, a przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie pod wielowarstwową kompozycją strojnych szali. Nawet na drugim końcu korytarza Harry mógł poczuć unoszącą się wokół niej woń kadzidła i czegoś jeszcze, co bardzo przypominało brandy... Wyglądała trochę jak wróżki, których zdjęcia widział czasami na ostatnich stronach gazet, choć mógł podejrzewać, że ta była _prawdziwą_ wróżką. Nie zauważył jej nigdy przy stole nauczycielskim, ale najprawdopodobniej uczyła w Hogwarcie.

Kobieta w ogóle nie dostrzegła sceny, która dopiero co rozegrała się przed jej oczyma. Minęła Snape'a i Quirrela nie poświęcając im nawet jednego spojrzenia, zupełnie zapatrzona w talię kart trzymaną w dłoni. Harry schował się nieco głębiej za zbroją, ale on też pozostał niezauważony. Kobiet przeszła obok niego, mamrocząc do siebie jakieś niezrozumiałe bzdury:

\- Mag, manipulacja. Pięć kielichów, on cię nie chce. Diabeł, cień. Piątka denarów, kogoś ci brakuje. Wieża, na nic nie masz wpływu. Księżyc, tęsknota. - Kobieta zatrzymała się, patrząc na kolejną wyciągnięta z talii kartę, a Harry wstrzymał oddech, by go nie zauważyła. - Królowa kielichów? - Przez dłuższa chwilę wpatrywała się w kartę, po czym przetasowała talię raz jeszcze i ruszyła dalej, nadal mówiąc do siebie: - Pluton w Skorpionie, nie wrócisz z królestwa umarłych...

Harry patrzył na nią jeszcze jakiś czas jak zahipnotyzowany, tak dziwnym była zjawiskiem... Nawet Quirrel i Snape nie zrobili na nim takiego wrażenia... Moment, Quirrel i Snape! Zupełnie o nich zapomniał!

Odwrócił się, potrącając zbroję i prawie wyrywając jej metalowe ramię z zawiasów. Narobił tyle hałasu, że na pewno go zauważyli... Kiedy jednak wyjrzał zza rogu, okazało się, że korytarz był zupełnie pusty.

\- _Amigo_ , spieszmy się - ponaglił go wąż, znów trącając jego kostkę ogonem.

Harry jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się opustoszałemu i cichemu korytarzowi, po czym pobiegł za swoim niespodziewanym przewodnikiem. Pytania bez odpowiedzi krążyły w jego głowie tak intensywnie, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy stanął przed drzwiami klasy i wpadł do środka, modląc się w duchu, by chwila nieuwagi nie pozwoliła Snape'owi go wyprzedzić.

Miał szczęście - nauczyciela jeszcze nie było. Rozłożył książkę na stole i przygotował składniki niezbędne do przygotowania eliksiru wzmacniającego, po czym usiadł obok Rona i Hermiony, wyraźnie zaniepokojonych jego długą nieobecnością.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - syknęła do niego dziewczyna; jej spojrzenie wyrażało najwyższą naganę. Harry zdążył się przekonać, że Hermiona ceniła naukę wyżej niż cokolwiek innego. - Gdyby Snape...

\- Snape nie mógłby mi nic zrobić, bo sam zajmował się czymś bardzo dziwnym, kiedy powinien prowadzić lekcję - uciszył ją Harry, nachylając się bliżej dwójki Gryfonów. - Widziałem, jak zaatakował profesora Quirrela.

…

Minęły całe tygodnie, zanim zaczęli mu wierzyć. Mimo wszystko Snape był nauczycielem i chociaż nie należał do najmilszych, trudno było przyjąć, że to właśnie on planuje coś podejrzanego. Co prawda Harry już w październiku zasugerował, że to Snape próbuje ukraść coś z korytarza na trzecim piętrze i że cokolwiek się w nim kryje, z pewnością jest niebezpieczne, bo Snape wyraźnie utykał. Kiedy wszyscy biegali po zamku w popłochu w Noc Duchów – w szkole znikąd pojawił się troll górski - Harry, Ron i Hermiona próbowali odkryć, co takiego knuje Snape. Zamiast go znaleźć, spotkali jedynie trolla i ledwie udało im się ujść z tego spotkania z życiem. Musieli się gęsto tłumaczyć profesor McGonagall; Hermiona wymyśliła historię o tym, jak bardzo sama chciała pokonać potwora, bo wiele o nich czytała - gdyby nie to, zapewne już dawno siedzieliby wszyscy troje w pociągu do Londynu... Właśnie wtedy zaczęli uważniej obserwować Snape'a. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że dosłownie wszędzie chodził za Quirrelem, zupełnie jakby go śledził. Harry współczuł zastraszonemu nauczycielowi obrony przed czarną magią i bardzo żałował, że ma tylko jedenaście lat i nie może w żaden sposób wpłynąć na zachowanie Snape'a. Najwyraźniej miał zamiar przegonić Quirrela ze szkoły, żeby dostać posadę.

Jednak dopiero pierwszy mecz quidditcha ostatecznie przekonał Rona i Hermionę, że być może miał rację - ledwie przeżył, bo Snape próbował zrzucić go z miotły zaklęciem. Zaledwie kilka dni po tym wydarzeniu odważyli się zajrzeć do korytarza na trzecim piętrze, chociaż Hermiona prawie umarła, łamiąc tak wiele szkolnych reguł. Wyprawa przyniosła im niewiele wiedzy ponadto, że nie powinni wracać na trzecie piętro bez ogromnego pęta kiełbasy: korytarza strzegł trójgłowy pies wielkości małego domu. Czego pilnował? Harry z pewnym wysiłkiem przypomniał sobie, że kiedy odwiedził z Hagridem Bank Gringotta, gajowy odebrał z niego jakąś tajemniczą paczkę.

Czas mijał w Hogwarcie dużo szybciej, niż Harry się spodziewał - deszczowy listopad zamienił się w grudzień, zaczął sypać śnieg, a Hagrid ustawił we wszystkich rogach Wielkiej Sali wielkie choinki. Profesor Flitwick uczył zbroje śpiewać kolędy, często walcząc z Irytkiem, który podstępnie zmieniał tekst na bardzo nieprzyzwoity, a profesor McGongall skonfiskowała przynajmniej trzy opakowania nielegalnych eliksirów wyskokowych. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co znajduje się w takim eliksirze, ale spojrzenie Rona, kiedy o to zapytał, potwierdziło po raz kolejny, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Pocieszało go tylko, ze Hermiona też nic na ten temat nie wiedziała, co wcześniej wydawało mu się zwyczajnie niemożliwe.

\- Podsłuchałem kiedyś, jak tata mówi o tym panu Diggory'emu, koledze z pracy. To jakiś eliksir wymyślony w tym stuleciu, zupełna nowość - wyjaśnił Ron, zajadając się wielkim piernikiem z polewą czekoladową. Następnego dnia Hermiona miała wrócić na święta do domu, a on i Ron mieli zając się szukaniem informacji o Nicolasie Flamelu. Kimkolwiek był, miał jakiś związek z korytarzem na trzecim pietrze; Hagrid przypadkiem się przed nimi wygadał. - Ministerstwo nadal nie znalazło wytwórcy, to wszystko nielegalne.

\- Ale dlaczego jest niebezpieczny? - chciała wiedzieć Hermiona.

W odpowiedzi Ron jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, podobno miesza w głowie.

\- Jak narkotyk? - zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się, czy czarodzieje też mają kliniki odwykowe. Pamiętał, jak jego szkołę odwiedził kiedyś trzydziestoletni mężczyzna z okropnie zniszczoną twarzą; opowiadał o tym, że nie należy przyjmować cukierków od nieznajomych.

\- Narkotyk? - Ron uniósł komicznie brwi, a okruszki piernika posypały mu się z ust na sweter. - Co to?

\- Substancja psychoaktywna działająca na ośrodkowy układ nerwowy, powodująca uzależnienie psychiczne lub fizyczne - wyrecytowała Hermiona niczym żywa encyklopedia. Ron spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną uznania i lekkiego przerażenia.

\- Taak, myślę, ze to może być coś takiego. Tata mówił, że ludzie lądują po tym u św. Munga...

\- U św. Munga? - Do rozmowy włączył się George, przysiadając się do stołu obok Harry'ego. - Wybierasz się, Ron?

\- Zamawiam twój pokój - dodał Fred, popisując się przed resztą siedzących przy stole pierwszaków zaklęciem przyzywającym: złapał lecącą ku niemu bezę z wdziękiem i zaraz się nią poczęstował. - I komplet pościeli z Armatami.

\- A właściwie to o czym rozmawiacie? - George spojrzał podejrzliwie na książki, które rozłożyli między talerzami. - _Sławni czarodzieje średniowiecza? Nazwiska, które chcesz znać, ale boisz o nie zapytać_? Na Merlina, jutro pierwszy dzień ferii, opanujcie się z tą nauką...

\- Rośnie nam chyba nowy prefekt...

\- A miałem nadzieję, że wyjdzie na ludzi...

\- Dobrze, że Ginny nie jest taka...

\- Ej, wszystko słyszę! - oburzył się Ron, wymachując braciom przed nosami kawałkiem piernika. - Poza tym to nie zadanie domowe!

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie i westchnęli teatralnie:

\- To jeszcze gorzej.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Ron miał taką minę, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, coś bardzo kąśliwego, ale jak zawsze przy starszych braciach tracił zdolność wymyślania uszczypliwych uwag. Fred i George dosłownie wysysali z towarzystwa komizm i przetwarzali go na swoją korzyść.

\- Wy na pewno wiecie, czym jest ten eliksir wyskokowy, który skonfiskowała profesor McGongall, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę z takim zdziwieniem, jakby właśnie zaczęła tańczyć na stole kankana w towarzystwie co najmniej dwóch jednorożców. Nie spodziewał się, że jej chęć dowiedzenia się czegoś sięga tak daleko - zwykle traktowała bliźniaków z pewną chłodną wyższością, zupełnie jakby ich zachowywanie było dużo poniżej jej godności.

\- Eliksir wyskokowy? - George uśmiechnął się, jakby wygrał na loterii tysiąc złotych galeonów, i rozsiadł się wygodniej. - Dlaczego coś takiego miałoby cię interesować, Hermiono?

\- Dokładnie, dlaczego coś tak nielegalnego miałoby zajmować głowę przyszłej prefekt naczelnej? - Fred dołączył do brata, patrząc na Hermionę z rozbawieniem. - Nie masz przypadkiem jakiegoś egzaminu do zdania? Cierpisz na nadmiar wolnego czasu?

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego Hermiona nie obraziła się, ale podjęła rzucone jej wyzwanie:

\- Mam tak dużo wolnego czasu, że mogłabym przypadkiem napisać do waszej matki. - Bliźniacy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem; z twarzy dziewczyny nadal nie zniknął niewinny uśmiech. - Mogłaby się bardzo zdziwić, gdyby dowiedziała się, że nie zaliczyliście egzaminu z historii magii.

Fred odetchnął z ulgą. Najwyraźniej obawiał się, że Hermiona chce podzielić się z panią Weasley jakąś bardziej niebezpieczną informacją.

\- Hermiono, mam wrażenie, że wyszłaś z błędnego założenia, że nasi rodzice mają jeszcze jakieś nadzieje wobec naszej kariery szkolnej. - Na twarz George'a powrócił wyraz beztroskiej wyższości i porwał z talerza Rona kawałek ciasta.

\- W takim razie napiszę jej o waszej bratniej duszy.

Stojący na końcu stołu dzban z sokiem dyniowym zadygotał nagle niebezpiecznie, a leżące przy bliźniakach sztućce uniosły się o pół cala, zanim opadły ponownie na stół ze zgrzytem. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Harry ich poznał, Fred i George wyglądali na osłupionych. Tym razem to twarz Hermiony wyrażała bezbrzeżny, nieco okrutny triumf.

Harry odruchowo spojrzał na nadgarstki bliźniaków. Już wcześniej zauważył, że zawsze je zakrywają, a Ron nie potrafił wyjaśnić mu powodu, ale nie byli jedynymi, którzy tak robili. Draco Malfoy też nigdy nie pokazywał swojego Znaku, chociaż Pansy Parkinson i pozostałe uczennice ze Slytherinu błagały go o to od pierwszego września.

\- Nie będę pytał, jak się dowiedziałaś – powiedział w końcu cicho George zupełnie odmienionym głosem. - Ale to naprawdę...

\- … to naprawdę cios poniżej pasa – dokończył za brata Fred, patrząc na Hermionę z wyrzutem. - Przecież wiesz, że i tak byśmy ci...

\- … powiedzieli. Eliksir wyskokowy to nic innego jak rozpuszczony w alkoholu...

\- … FreeSoul.

\- FreeSoul? - Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od zapytania, tak przyzwyczajony do powtarzania wszystkiego, czego nie rozumiał.

\- Wolna dusza.

\- Efesa.

\- Feska.

\- Nie mylić z Red Line.

\- Ani z Soulstatine.

Harry poczuł pewną satysfakcję, bo przynajmniej to słowo znał. Pastylki dla ludzi, którzy nie mogli znaleźć bratniej duszy. Chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, Hermiona też wyglądała na osobę, której ciekawość nie została zaspokojona, ale kiedy tylko otworzyła usta, Fred i George wstali od stołu i ukłonili się jej nieco teatralnie.

\- Dostałaś swoją odpowiedź – stwierdził gorzko George, klepiąc Gryfonkę po ramieniu; w jego geście nie było ani grama przyjacielskich uczuć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie dumna – dodał Fred, po czym obaj odeszli, nie oglądając się na nich ani razu.

Tej nocy Harry dłużej niż zwykle nie mógł zasnąć, zastanawiając się nad tym, czym jest dusza czarodzieja i od czego ktoś chciałby ją uwolnić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powoli zaczyna się objawiać moje farmaceutyczne zboczenie zawodowe, a będzie go tylko więcej.


	5. II.II Język duszy

Siedział na miękkim dywanie i wpatrywał się w ciemną wodę pogrążonego we śnie jeziora. Po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu nie mógł zasnąć.

Cygnus zachrapał i przewrócił się na drugi bok; w pokoju wspólnym rozległo się powolne bicie zegara: raz... dwa... trzy... Mógł się założyć, że nie zmruży oka do świtu

 

...

 

Z kociołka Abraxasa Malfoya wydobywał się zapach z pewnością nie mający nic wspólnego z balsamem ze stokrotki, który mieli uwarzyć. Tom zajrzał z niepokojem do własnej mikstury i ulgą stwierdził, że ma - zupełnie tak, jak napisano w książce - _błękitno-zieloną barwę o srebrzystym połysku._

\- Chyba nie dodałeś jagód - stwierdził, jeszcze raz pochylając się nad kociołkiem kolegi. - Albo zamieszałeś przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara.

\- Oczywiście, że zamieszałem przeciwnie! Przecież tak każe podręcznik - oburzył się Abraxas, zerkając do rozłożonej na stole książki, wokół której walały się kawałki sproszkowanej kory jarzębiny i resztki soku jagodowego. Odnalazł odpowiednią stronę i jęknął: - Tym razem miało być zgodnie! Mogliby się w końcu zdecydować...

\- Wystarczyło słuchać, co mówił Slughorn... - Tom naprawdę nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego Abraxas tak bardzo _nie_ uważał na zajęciach. On sam mógłby wyrecytować każde zdanie wypowiedziane w czasie jego dwóch poprzednich lat nauki w Hogwarcie. Cóż, być może właśnie dlatego był najlepszy.

Tak, znów był najlepszy. Mimo początkowych obaw, że nie da sobie rady i nigdy nie dorówna uczniom z czarodziejskich rodzin, okazało się, że pochodzenie nie ma zbyt wiele wspólnego ze zdolnościami. Nadal zastanawiał się, gdzie właściwie ukrywa się jego ojciec - zakładał, że to on musiał mu przekazać magiczne geny; matka nigdy by nie umarła, gdyby była czarownicą - ale kiedy przebywał w szkole, jakoś łatwiej było mu myśleć o innych rzeczach. Nie był bogaty i trochę denerwowało go, że musi nosić używane szaty, kiedy wielu Ślizgonów mogło sobie pozwolić na lśniące pióra i nowe podręczniki, ale tak długo, jak pozwalano mu korzystać z ogromnej biblioteki i dowiadywać się o magii wszystkiego, czego tylko mógł się dowiedzieć, był gotów to przeboleć.

_Najlepszy_. Nie tak jak w sierocińcu, gdzie jego dobre stopnie nikogo nie obchodziły, a rysunki musiał chować w obawie przed zniszczeniem. Tutaj każda dobra ocena, każda pochwała od nauczyciela i każdy sukces miał wymierny efekt w postaci punktów dla Slytherinu. Dom rzeczywiście był dla niego jak... Może nie jak rodzina, bo nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak powinna wyglądać, ale jak dobrze prosperująca firma. Lubili go nie dlatego, że był prymusem, ale ponieważ robili coś razem - oczywiście nadal wolał pracować sam, choć przyjemnie było patrzeć na napełniającą się zielonymi kamieniami klepsydrę w Wielkiej Sali.

Loch wypełniała mieszanina zapachów nie do końca związanych z warzonym eliksirem - kociołek Augusty Longbottom znów stanął w płomieniach; miała wyjątkowy talent do gwałtownych zaklęć. Slughorn gdzieś zniknął. Tom cieszył się z jego chwilowej nieobecności; opiekun Slytherinu miał w zwyczaju stać nad jego kociołkiem komentując każdy wykonany ruch z zachwytem, a ponad dwa lata spędzone w Hogwarcie zdążyły Toma nauczyć, że bycie nadmiernie chwalonym w tak obcesowy sposób mogło być po prostu męczące. Wolał pochwały na transmutacji – Dumbledore zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, a poza tym od chwili, kiedy się poznali, Tom miał poczucie, że dzielona tajemnica czyni ich w pewien sposób przyjaciółmi. _GG_. Wystarczyło zajrzeć do dowolnego wydania _Proroka Codziennego_ , żeby domyślić się, kim był. Tom zawsze uważnie obserwował nauczycieli w czasie śniadania, był też całkiem dobry w podsłuchiwaniu, kiedy uczył się w bibliotece i wywnioskował z rozmów profesorów, że oczekują od Dumbledore'a, że to on podejmie wyzwanie Gellerta Grindelwalda. Zastanawiali się, dlaczego tak długo się waha. Tom wiedział. Chociaż nie miał pojęcia, jak czuł się człowiek, od którego oczekiwano zabicia bratniej duszy, sama wizja czegoś tak okropnego mroziła mu krew w żyłach.

Bratnia dusza... Zbliżały się jego trzecie święta w Hogwarcie i lód zaczął ścinać jezioro, a on nadal go nie spotkał. Czasami, kiedy zdarzało mu się obudzić w środku nocy z jakiegoś okropnego koszmaru, zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał czekać. Być może jego bratnia dusza mieszkała na drugim końcu planety...

Koszmary dręczyło go coraz częściej. Coś dziwnego zaczęło się dziać z jego snami - dawniej nie śnił prawie wcale; pamiętał jedynie mgliste wspomnienie nieznajomego, jego bratniej duszy, ale nic ponad to. Teraz... Czasami bał się zamknąć oczy. Prawie co noc umierał w ten czy inny sposób: tonął w zimnej wodzie, ciężkie ubrania ciągnęły go na dno, ginął w pożarze pustego dworu na wzgórzu, pojedynkował się z jakąś postacią bez twarzy, a wszystko kończył błysk zielonego światła... Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak nagle zaczął śnić o śmierci, ale postanowił, że jeśli koszmary nie skończą się przed jego urodzinami, spróbuje uwarzyć Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Co prawda był bardziej skomplikowany niż cokolwiek, co do tej pory robił, ale mógł spróbować.

\- To wszystko przez Alpharda. - Abraxas nadal wzdychał nad swoim nieudanym balsamem, nie robiąc nic, by go uratować. - Ostatnio ciągle ma jakieś pretensje...

\- Pretensje? - zdziwił się Tom. - Myślałem, że bratnie dusze się nie kłócą.

\- Oczywiście, ze się kłócą! - Malfoy machnął teatralnie ręką, strącając ze stołu płaski nóż. Nim zdążył uderzyć o podłogę, Tom przyzwał go do siebie machnięciem różdżki. - Jak mamy się nie kłócić, jeśli on ciągle nalega, żebyśmy powiedzieli rodzicom, że się znaleźliśmy.

Oczywiście, jak mógł zapomnieć... Tom przypomniał sobie scenę z początku listopada, kiedy uczył się do późna w pokoju wspólnym, schowany w rogu pokoju, gdzie nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Czasami myślał, że naprawdę ma sobie coś z węża: lubił ciepło i ograniczoną, bezpieczną przestrzeń, która chroniła go przed intruzami. Tamtej nocy nie był jednak sam, a kiedy zorientował się, czego jest świadkiem, było już za późno na ucieczkę.

Abraxas i Alphard byli jednymi z tych, którzy odnaleźli się szybko; jeszcze w pociągu rozpoznali się i uniknęli miesięcy szukania, które czekały innych uczniów różnych roczników. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że naprawdę byli bratnimi duszami, chociaż tak wiele ich dzieliło - ulubionym zajęciem Abraxasa były mecze quidditcha i nieodrabianie zadań domowych, a Alphard... Cóż, zdaniem Toma Alphard był po prostu _postrzelony_. Ciągle czytał o dziwacznych rzeczach, o podróżach w czasie i chrapakach krętorogich, czymkolwiek były... Abraxas był hałaśliwy i szczery, Alphard siedział zwykle cicho w fotelu, czasami tylko rzucając jakieś złośliwe uwagi pod adresem któregoś z młodszych Blacków. Mimo to nie było wątpliwości - Abraxas i Alphard byli dla siebie stworzeni. Istniał jednak jeden problem, a właściwie dwa - ich rodziny. Alphard nalegał, żeby przyznać się rodzicom od razu, by dać im więcej czasu na oswojenie się z myślą, że ich synowie są bratnimi duszami. _Zresztą_ , powiedział tamtego wieczoru Black, _twój ojciec powinien być zachwycony wizją połączenia dwóch tak wielkich rodów_. Nie było to jednak takie proste - Abraxas obawiał się ojca bardziej niż plagi smoczej ospy i wolał nie wyobrażać sobie jego reakcji na rewelację, że jedyny dziedzic Malfoyów postanowił związać się - nawet nieświadomie - z mężczyzną. Tamtej nocy kłócili się o to tak długo, że Abraxas wybuchnął niekontrolowanym płaczem. Próbując go uspokoić, Alphard użył słów troski, oddania i determinacji tak dobitnych, że Tom wstrzymał oddech, prawie modląc się, by go nie zauważono. Był świadkiem czegoś, co nie należało do niego.

Po tamtej nocy Abraxas i Alphard nadal co jakiś czas toczyli może nie wojny, ale bitwy w kwestii ujawnienia rodzicom swojego statusu. Tej jednak rzeczy Tom nie mógł zrozumieć i w pewnym sensie chociaż raz bycie sierotą nie niosło ze sobą niekorzyści - nie miał rodziców, przez którymi musiałby się tłumaczyć.

\- Moi drodzy, skupcie się na chwilę - Horacy Slughorn uznał najwyraźniej, że pora przypomnieć uczniom o swoim istnieniu. Tom westchnął ciężko, chowając się za swoim kociołkiem, co nie należało do najprostszych zadań, bo przez wakacje urósł o pół stopy.

Tym razem to nie on wzbudził zainteresowanie mistrza eliksirów - obok rudego nauczyciela stał jakiś nieznajomy, tak stary, że Tom rozważał przez chwilę, czy tak wyglądają żywe trupy, inferiusy; trafił na wzmiankę o nich w zeszłym roku, szperając bez celu w książkach w bibliotece. Mężczyzna był chyba zbyt żywy i opalony, by być inferiusem; wyglądał raczej jak pomarszczona ze starości pomarańcza. Tom miał też wrażenie, że inferiusy raczej się nie uśmiechają, a nieznajomy przypatrywał się im po kolei z zainteresowaniem i niezrozumiałą radością, zupełnie jakby to spotkanie sprawiało mu wielką przyjemność.

\- Moi drodzy - powtórzył jeszcze raz Slughorn, widząc, że większość uczniów już go słucha. - W związku z programem Minsterstwa Magii, by... hmm, by zapobiegać pewnym... incydentom - rzucił pytające spojrzenie w kierunku mężczyzny, ale ten wzruszył tylko ramionami, więc opiekun Ślizgonów kontynuował: - Ministerstwo przysłało do szkoły Tłumacza Dusz na konsultacje. Uznałem, że warto byłoby, żebyście poznali taką... taką znamienitą postać - zakończył przymilnym tonem, a Tłumacz Dusz odwzajemnił uśmiech i skłonił się lekko.

Tom nigdy nie słyszał o Tłumaczach Dusz. W żadnej książce nie trafił nawet na wzmiankę o kimś takim... Nie lubił _nie wiedzieć_. Kiedy ruszył ze Ślizgonami z lochu na kolację, próbował wypytać pozostałych, szczególnie tych z rodzin czarodziejów, kim dokładnie jest taki Tłumacz, ale niczego się nie dowiedział. Byli tak samo zagubieni jak on.

Z mniejszym niż zwykle entuzjazmem spojrzał na pieczone ziemniaki; sklepienie Wielkiej Sali było równie ponure jak on - coś bardzo mu się nie podobało w tym całym tłumaczeniu dusz. Nieznajomy za bardzo przypominało doktora i te kilka okazji, kiedy pani Cole groziła mu, że odeśle go do _szpitala_. Dźgnął widelcem samotnego ziemniaka na błyszczącym talerzu, zupełnie jakby był czemuś winny.

\- Ktoś tu chyba wstał lewą nogą. - Alphard Black klepnął go po ramieniu, siadając obok i nakładając sobie na talerz porcję kurczaka, która starczyłaby do wykarmienia pięciu osób. Alphard grał w quidditcha jak reszta jego rodziny i zawsze po treningach jadł jak szaleniec. - Coś się gryzie, Tom?

\- Nie - zaprzeczył odrobinę za szybko. Kłamanie w Hogwarcie było dużo trudniejsze niż w sierocińcu. Podejrzewał, że poczucie obowiązku wobec innych Ślizgonów stępiło trochę jego zdolności.

\- Oczywiście - prychnął Black, napychając usta kolacją, jakby miała za moment uciec mu z talerza. - Burga, podasz mi sok?

Walburga Black, starsza siostra Alpharda, łypnęła na niego z niechęcią z drugiej strony stołu i wyniośle posłała w jego kierunku dzbanek. Walburga uchodziła za najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w Hogwarcie, ale według Toma była raczej przerażająca.

\- To jak, powiesz, o co chodzi? - Black nie chciał mu dać spokoju i szturchnął go zaczepnie w bok.

Tom próbował powstrzymać chichot, ale było to bardzo trudne; od zawsze miał okropne łaskotki, a Alphard uwielbiał to wykorzystywać.

\- Powiesz... - starszy kolega oderwał na chwilę ręce od sztućców, żeby go podręczyć. - … czy nie?

Tom wiedział, że coraz więcej osób im się przygląda, więc postanowił dać za wygraną. Próbując złapać oddech i trzymając się za brzuch, który rozbolał go od śmiechu, powiedział cicho, tak, by tylko Alphard go słyszał:

\- Ten Tłumacz Dusz... - zaczął niepewnie, nie chcą pokazać, ja bardzo ta sprawa go intryguje. - Czym się właściwie zajmuje? Skąd jest? Dlaczego Ministerstwo go przysłało?

\- Tłumacz Dusz? - Alphard spojrzał na Toma z niedowierzaniem, zupełnie jakby myślał, że żartuje. - W szkole jest _Tłumacz Dusz_?

\- Tak - potwierdził Tom, ruchem głowy wskazując stół nauczycielski. - To ten obok profesora Dippeta. Slughorn przedstawił go nam dzisiaj na eliksirach.

\- Nie wierzę... - Alphard wpatrywał się w starego mężczyznę z fascynacją, która tylko pogłębiła obawy Toma. - Wszyscy myślą, że to tylko bujdy, kiedy mówię, że Ministerstwo szkoli Tłumaczy...

\- Czym się zajmują? - zapytał Tom, nie chcąc, by Alphard zboczył z tematu, jak często mu się zdarzało.

\- Cóż, nikt nie wie na pewno... Pracują w Departamencie Tajemnic. - Widząc pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenie Toma, dodał: - To taki departament od... tajemnic. Robią tam masę dziwnych rzeczy, z czego połowa to pewnie nieprawda... Wiem na pewno, że pracowali nad zmieniaczami czasu. I nad Śmiercią, chcieli stworzyć coś w rodzaju zasłony między światami, ale projekt porzucono, kiedy dwie czarownice zniknęły i nigdy ich nie odnaleziono...

\- A Tłumacze? - przerwał mu Tom niezbyt uprzejmie, chcą wrócić do interesujących go kwestii.

\- Tłumacze... - Alphard spojrzał na swój prawie pusty talerz i po chwili namysłu nałożył sobie jeszcze kawałek szarlotki. - Podobno są w stanie określić, kto jest twoją bratnią duszą. Widzą te czerwone nici, o których pisał Merlin, tak słyszałem. Oczywiście nie zawsze są w stanie powiedzieć, kto _dokładnie_ jest tą bratnią duszą, jak ma imię i gdzie mieszka, ale słyszałem kiedyś, że zajmują się jeszcze innymi... strasznymi rzeczami.

Tom spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na Tłumacza Dusz. Nie wyglądał niebezpiecznie. A jednak od samego początku budził w nim jakiś niezrozumiały, zabobonny lęk.

\- Co takiego robią? - zapytał w końcu, próbując nie brzmieć tak, jakby bardzo chciał wiedzieć.

\- Hmm... To pewnie i tak tylko plotki, ale po tym jak w zeszłym stuleciu zaczęły się problemy z Zaklęciem, Ministerstwo podobno zaczęło szukać sposobów na... jakby to ująć... pewne modyfikacje.

\- Co to za modyfikacje? - Nie chciał dać za wygraną, chociaż widział wyraźnie, że Black nie ma ochoty kontynuować rozmowy

\- Oni... podobno są w stanie zerwać połączenie - odpowiedział Alphard, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. - Zerwać... i nawiązać nowe, bardziej odpowiednie. 

Tom poczuł, że oddech więźnie mu w gardle. Zerwać... i nawiązać nowe połączenie? Przecież to było... okropne, wbrew naturze. Jak ktoś mógł tak po prostu decydować o losie innych ludzi? Cóż, _Merlin_ też zadecydował za nich, ale Merlin był mędrcem, nie pracownikiem Ministerstwa... Posłał Tłumaczowi Dusz jeszcze jedno uważne spojrzenie. Od początku nie miał ochoty na to co całe czytanie dusz, a po tym, co powiedział Alphard, obudziła się w nim niechęć granicząca z wrogością. Czy Tłumacz mógł tak po prostu zerwać którekolwiek połączenie, bo ktoś mu się nie spodobał? I co to w ogóle znaczyło, że było nieodpowiednie?

\- Nie przejmuj się tym tak, młody - Alphard szturchnął go w bok i Tom musiał na niego spojrzeć, odwracając głowę od stołu nauczycielskiego. - To tylko plotki, Ministerstwo przysłało go pewnie, żeby zacząć jakąś akcję prewencyjną po incydentach na kontynencie.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie jeden temat wyparł Gellerta Grindelwalda z pierwszej strony _Proroka Codziennego_ \- samobójstwo w Akademii Magii Beuxbatons. Żaden dziennikarz nie napisał dokładnie, co się właściwie stało i Tom wiedział tylko, że jakaś dziewczyna popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy jej rodzice nie chcieli uwierzyć, że kocha kogoś, kto _nie jest_ jej bratnią duszą. Nikt nie potrafił do końca wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak się stało - _Prorok Codzienny_ powoływał się na ekspertów z najróżniejszych dziedzin magii, ale udzielali oni dość mętnych odpowiedzi. Najdziwniejsze było chyba to, co odpowiedział reporterom Dumbledore: _miłość zawsze znajdzie drogę_. Tom nie do końca rozumiał, jaka miała być to droga, jeśli prowadziła prosto do śmierci.

 

...

 

Siedział na pomoście szczelnie owinięty szalikiem. Było zimno i słusznie podejrzewał, że jeśli ukryje się na błoniach, nikt nie będzie go tu szukał. Reszta jego klasy od rana szykowała się na spotkanie z Tłumaczem, ale on nadal nie miał ochoty rozmawiać ze starym mężczyzną. Coś mówiło mu, że nie usłyszy nic dobrego.

Woda jeziora była czarna i nieruchoma; przy brzegu zaczynała skuwać ją cienka warstwa kruchego lodu. Nie lubił zimy. W sierocińcu nigdy nie było dostatecznie ciepło, a poza tym zima zawsze przypominała mu o urodzinach i matce. Nadal miał do niej żal. Umarła i tak po prostu go zostawiła na pastwę losu, samego i bezbronnego. Minęły lata nim nauczył się wykorzystywać magię dla ochrony.

Nigdy nie dostawał prezentów, aż do poprzednich świąt - z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu Alphard dał mu książkę o przygodach _Szalonego Percivala, podróżnika w czasie,_ Abraxas schował mu do torby z podręcznikami nowe pióro owinięte srebrną kokardą, a Augusta Longbottom i Minerva McGonagall słysząc, że ma urodziny, poczęstowały go rogalikami z konfiturą porzeczkową. Tom był pewien, że głównym autorem tego dania była Minerva, wnioskując po wyczynach Augusty na lekcjach eliksirów, ale był tym gestem tak zaskoczony, że dał się przytulić obu.

Westchnął i zobaczył kłąb pary, który powoli rozpłynął się w mroźnym powietrzu. Chciałby zapaść w sen zimowy i obudzić się, kiedy jego bratnia dusza będzie już przy nim. Może mógłby śnić jak śpiąca królewna? Uśmiechnął się, widząc przed oczyma niedorzeczną scenę - oto on, Tom Riddle, śpiący w obskurnym pokoju na poddaszu sierocińca, pogrążony w magicznym śnie, który może przerwać jedynie pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. Próbował powstrzymać chichot tak bardzo, że złapał go atak gwałtownego kaszlu.

\- Tu jest! - odezwał się ktoś za jego plecami i Tom ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że ujawnił swoją kryjówkę.

Odwrócił się i rozpoznał drobną postać Oriona Blacka biegnącą w dół zbocza w jego kierunku. Tuż za nim pojawiła się jasna głowa Abraxasa i wysoki Celeste Zabini z czwartej klasy. Najwyraźniej Slughorn kazał go odnaleźć.

Westchnął, patrząc tęsknie w kierunku drugiego brzegu jeziora. Mógł ukryć się w Zakazanym Lesie. Chyba nawet centaury i wilkołaki były lepsze niż tłumaczenie duszy, szczególnie po tym, co opowiadali starsi uczniowie. Xenophilus Lovegood, Krukon z czwartej klasy, powtarzał każdemu, kto chciał go słuchać, że Tłumacz potrafi wyciągać z głowy badanego wspomnienia poprzedniego życia, ale Tom nie bardzo potrafił w to uwierzyć - nie było żadnego poprzedniego życia, a poza tym Xenophilus jeszcze bardziej niż Alphard wierzył w nieistniejące stworzenia; utrzymywał uparcie, że Ministerstwo więzi dusze i tworzy z nich armię ognistych potworów, które nazywał heliopatami... Tom dawno nie słyszał czegoś tak idiotycznego. Większe wrażenie zrobiła na nim reakcja rówieśnika Lovegooda, Alastora Moody'ego z Hufflepuffu. Moody był znany z trzeźwego myślenia; jako jedyny nie dał się oszukać zwodnikom w czasie egzaminu z obrony przed czarną magią w trzeciej klasie, jednak kiedy wszedł dwa dni wcześniej do Wielkiej Sali w czasie kolacji blady jak śmierć, prawie wszyscy uczniowie przyglądali mu się ze źle skrywaną ciekawością. Tom użył wszystkich swoich znajomości, by jakoś dowiedzieć się, co takiego się stało - wypytywał Alpharda i Zabiniego, odezwał się nawet do Walburgii, ale oczywiście żadna z tych osób nie znała Moody'ego na tyle, by odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. Desperacja zmusiła go do rozmowy z Augustą Longbottom - była daleką krewną Moody'ego, a Tom postanowił wykorzystał tę okoliczność - i pozwolił się przedstawić Puchonowi. Jeszcze więcej wysiłku kosztowało go jednak poznanie tajemnicy Moody'ego; na nic zdały się miłe prośby i zainteresowanie, nawet próba zarzucenia Moody'emu tchórzostwa nie przyniosła efektu. Dopiero gdy otwarcie powiedział, że zwyczajnie boi się, co sam usłyszy od Tłumacza, Moody odezwał się znad rozłożonego na bibliotecznym stole podręcznika zielarstwa:

\- Nie może ci powiedzieć nic gorszego niż mi.

To zdanie tylko rozbudziło jego ciekawość, powoli coraz bardziej zwyciężającą ze strachem przed tym, czego może się dowiedzieć. _Strach to tylko wiedza, której jeszcze nie posiedliśmy,_ zwykł mawiać profesor Dumbledore, a Tom musiał się zgodzić z tą opinią - wolał poznać najgorszą prawdę niż trwać w niepewności pełnej obaw i pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Nie nastawał na Moody'ego; dobrze podejrzewał, że prędzej sam z siebie opowie mu, co się stało, niż uda mu się to wyciągnąć siłą. Tak też się stało; Alastor jeszcze przez kilka minut kartkował bez celu książkę - Tom bardzo realistycznie pisał w tym czasie wypracowanie na historię magii - po czym zamknął ją z głuchym uderzeniem, tak że spomiędzy starych stron popłynęły obłoki kurzu.

\- Powiedział mi, że ją zabiję - stwierdził Moody, unikając wzroku swojego rozmówcy. Patrzył gdzieś za okno, ku pokrytym od tygodnia śniegiem szczytom gór. - Poznam ją późno, stanowczo za późno, żeby cokolwiek zrobić... Powiedział mi, że chociaż będę miał wybór, i tak ją zabiję...

Tom nie potrafił pojąć, jak Moody może mówić o czymś takim tak spokojnie. Puchon miał głuchy i pozbawiony emocji głos, zupełnie jakby uszło z niego całe życie. Tom nie miał pojęcia, jak sam zareagowałby na informację o tym, że musi zabić własną bratnią duszę, ale czy naprawdę można było wierzyć temu Tłumaczowi? A co, jeśli się mylił? Skąd mógł wiedzieć? Los nie był przecież ustalony - tak wiele czynników składało się na teraźniejszość, każdy mały gest mógł zmienić to, co miało nastąpić, więc jak ktokolwiek mógł wiedzieć, co się stanie?

Patrząc na Moody'ego nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że wszystko, co powiedział, było prawdą. Los był z góry ustalony, tak jak bratnie dusze; na to też nie mieli wpływu. Tom, który nigdy nie pragnął niczego więcej niż po prostu do kogoś należeć, poczuł nagle dziwny gniew. _Kłamstwo_ , pomyślał, patrząc na Alastora, który wydawał się go w ogóle nie zauważać, pogrążony we własnych ponurych myślach, _to wszystko jest kłamstwem. Bratnie dusze to pułapka, w którą wpędza nas pragnienie bezpieczeństwa._

Po tamtym wieczorze w cichej bibliotece jeszcze bardziej nie chciał rozmawiać z Tłumaczem Dusz. Zaklęcie i Znak stały się ciężarem, jak niewidzialne pęta, zaciskające się powoli wokół jego szyi. Nie chciał niczego innego niż osoby, która by _rozumiała_ , ale czy właśnie taka była jego bratnia dusza? Nigdy nie myślał o własnej wolności jako o czymś szczególnie ważnym; nie czuł się wolny w sierocińcu, w Hogwarcie też nie był wolny. Zawsze był nad nim ktoś ważniejszy, potężniejszy, kto sprawował władzę. A bratnia dusza... Czy ten, którego twarzy nie potrafił nigdy przelać na papier, też miał nad nim władzę?

\- Slughorn odebrałby mi co najmniej pięćdziesiąt punktów, gdybym tak po prostu nie przyszedł na to głupie spotkanie - stwierdził Orion, popychając go, by szedł trochę szybciej. Wszystkim było zimno i mieli Tomowi za złe, że zmusił ich swoim nieposłuszeństwem do wychodzenia z ciepłego zamku w taką pogodę. - A tobie jak zawsze się upiecze... Tłumacz czeka. 

\- Pewnie Slughorn opowiada mu o twoich nadzwyczajnych zdolnościach - zadrwił Abraxas, wymachując niedbale różdżką; z jej końca strzelały jasne iskry. - Panie Quillish, Tom potrafi uwarzyć wspaniały balsam rumiankowy, powinien pan trochę spróbować... - dodał, bardzo udanie naśladując głos mistrza eliksirów i wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Kiedy wreszcie stanęli pod drzwiami klasy, w której prowadzono od tygodnia rozmowy z Tłumaczem Dusz, Tom poczuł, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Naprawdę nie chciał... Nie chciał się dowiedzieć. A co, jeśli usłyszy coś równie strasznego jak Moody? Czuł, jak serce bije szybko w jego piersi... Nigdy się tak nie bał, nawet kiedy w sierocińcu panowała epidemia błonicy i przez całe dwa tygodnie był pewien, że umrze, zupełnie sam... Żadna z opiekunek nie chciała się nim zająć - prawdopodobnie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie, nie należał do najłatwiejszych dzieci... A jednak miał wrażenie, że ktoś przy nim czuwa. Kiedy w końcu wyzdrowiał - jakiś doktor zlitował się nad nim i nie żądając zapłaty dostarczył do sierocińca odpowiednie lekarstwa - usłyszał jak kucharka i jedna ze starszych dziewcząt rozmawiają o jego chorobie. Twierdziły, że wszyscy byli już przekonani, że umrze - coś w ich głosach podpowiadało mu, że nie byłoby im szczególnie przykro, gdyby rzeczywiście tak się stało - ale bardziej niż groza śmierci przerażały je majaki, które najwyraźniej nawiedzały go w najgorszym stadium choroby. Podobno mówił do kogoś, kogo nikt nie widział, kogoś wołał... Wtedy nie rozumiał. Teraz był prawie pewien, że w jakiś sposób próbował przywołać tego, na którego nadal czekał.

_Cokolwiek się stanie, cokolwiek mi powie, nie pozwolę nas rozdzielić_ , postanowił, naciskając klamkę lekko drżącą ręką. Musiał być silny, a przynajmniej wystarczająco przebiegły.

\- Nareszcie, Tom - przywitał go Slughorn i chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd przybył do Hogwartu, Tom usłyszał w głosie nauczyciela nutę nagany. Przez moment w jego głowie pojawiło się pytanie, gdzie właściwie była bratnia dusza Slughorna - jakoś nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał, a teraz nagle kwestia ta wydała mu się bardzo istotna... 

Nie miał jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad takimi rzeczami, bo Slughorn już go minął i zniknął za drzwiami, a on został sam na sam z opalonym mężczyzną. _Stara pomarańcza_ , powróciła do jego głowy głupia myśl i chociaż próbował się jej pozbyć, wizja człowieka z pomarańczą zamiast głowy nie chciała dać mu spokoju. Nerwowo potrząsnął głową, ale zamiast odzyskać spokój ducha, tylko bardziej się zdenerwował - musiał wyglądać idiotycznie, stojąc na środku pustej klasy i machając głową jak szaleniec...

\- Podejdź bliżej - wezwał go Tłumacz Dusz i wskazał na stojące naprzeciwko biurka krzesło. 

Tom poczuł nagle, że jest mu dziwnie duszno. Byli w jednej z małych klas na trzecim piętrze; nie znosił ich, bo część - także ta - nie miała nawet okien. Wydawało mu się, że cztery kamienne ściany napierają na niego jak mury więzienia.

\- To dla bezpieczeństwa. 

Spojrzał na Tłumacza z przerażeniem. Czyżby czytał mu w myślach? Nie, nie czytał w myślach, o takich rzeczach mówili mugole, a nie czarodzieje - czarodzieje byli legilimentami. Tom trafił na wzmiankę o tej dziedzinie magii w jakiejś książce. Wtedy wydawało mu się to raczej bezużyteczne - potrafił wyciągać z ludzi informacje nieco bardziej konwencjonalnymi metodami - ale najwyraźniej nie wszyscy byli równie przywiązani do tradycji. Przypomniał sobie, że książka wspominała też o oklumencji, sztuce ochrony umysłu, ale chociaż podano przynajmniej kilka metod na stawianie prostych barier, nie mógł sobie żadnej przypomnieć... Spojrzał na swoje zniszczone buty. Podobno utrzymywanie kontaktu wzrokowego ułatwiało odczytanie czyichś myśli.

\- Nie zobaczyłem w twojej głowie nic, czego nie powiedziałyby mi twoje gesty - odezwał się znów Tłumacz Dusz, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało pewne poirytowanie. 

Tom nawet bez legilimencji mógł sobie wyobrazić, co mężczyzna o nim myśli - musiał czekać tak długo, miał już zapewne ochotę na ciepłą kąpiel, szklaneczkę Ognistej i długi sen. Być może musiał dzisiaj dostarczyć kilku uczniom niezbyt dobre wieści... Tom podniósł niepewnie wzrok i przez krótką chwilę był prawie pewien, że naprawdę słyszy myśli nieznajomego: _Ta robota z roku na rok robi się coraz gorsza... Oddzieleni o całe lata albo w ogóle nigdy się nie spotykają, nie mówiąc już o tym całym..._

\- Podejdź - powtórzył raz jeszcze czarodziej, chyba orientując się, że myśli odrobinę za głośno, a Tom w końcu musiał go posłuchać. Im wcześniej dowie się, co Tłumacz ma do powiedzenia - _może nie ma do powiedzenia nic strasznego; może moja bratnia dusza czeka tuż za rogiem, albo żyje gdzieś niedaleko, na tyle blisko, żebyśmy mogli się spotkać, może czeka na mnie tak samo jak ja czekam na nią_ \- tym wcześniej będzie mógł wrócić do swojej kryjówki za kominkiem i odrobić zadanie domowe z zaklęć.

Wziął głęboki oddech, by choć trochę opanować bicie serca i przeszedł jakoś te kilka kroków dzielących go od biurka, siadając na zwykłym szkolnym krześle. Nadal unikał wzroku Tłumacza; nie podobało mu się to całe grzebanie w głowie.

\- Imię i nazwisko? - zapytał mężczyzna urzędowym tonem, a Tom zorientował się, że na biurku leży plik kartek i cały stos teczek, ułożonych najwyraźniej alfabetycznie. 

\- Riddle – odpowiedział i chociaż głos mu nie zadrżał, usłyszał w nim wyraźnie własne obawy. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie spotka tego mężczyzny, który z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu tak bardzo go przerażał. 

\- Riddle - powtórzył Tłumacz, szukając teczki. Wygrzebał ją w końcu z samego dołu stosu, w milczeniu przeglądając to, co w niej znalazł. Mruknął coś, czego Tom nie zrozumiał, po czym dodał nieco głośniej: - Urodzony w Londynie trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestego szóstego roku?

Tom skinął głową, nie ufając własnemu głosowi. Miał nadzieję, że to wypytywanie nie potrwa długo.

\- Czy w rodzinie występowały przypadki anomalii związanych z Zaklęciem Dusz? - Tom czuł podświadomie, że starzec na niego nie patrzy, więc podniósł ostrożnie wzrok. Miał rację - czarodziej praktycznie schował się za rozłożoną teczką, na której Tom zobaczył własne nazwisko.

\- Nie znałem rodziców - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, czując lekkie ukłucie... czego? Wstydu? Nie, wstydził się matki, ale nie ojca... Chyba czuł żal.

\- Brak... informacji... na temat... anomalii - zanotował czarodziej, nadal nie wychylając się zza teczki.

Przez pewien czas w klasie słyszalne było jedynie skrobanie pióra po pergaminie - najwyraźniej skąpa informacja, której udzielił Tom, była wystarczająca do wyciągnięcia jakichś nieznanych mu wniosków. Miał wrażenie, że minęła co najmniej godzina, nim Tłumacz w końcu zamknął teczkę i odłożył ją na stos innych jej podobnych.

\- Możemy zaczynać - oznajmił mężczyzna z zachęcającym uśmiechem, chociaż Tom nie miał pojęcia, co takiego właściwie mieli zaczynać. Widząc jego zmieszanie, czarodziej wyciągnął dłoń ze słowami: - No dalej, pokaż mi swój Znak.

Znak. Zrobiło mu się głupio, kiedy zrozumiał, że zapomniał zapytać kogokolwiek o to, jak właściwie wygląda spotkanie z Tłumaczem - interesowały go trudne do wyciągnięcia szczegóły, które tak wstrząsnęły Moodym, ale nie skorzystał z okazji, żeby zapytać chociażby Alpharda czy kolegów z klasy o przebieg czytania...

Wyciągnął niechętnie dłoń, podciągając rękaw szaty; od czasu przyjazdu do Hogwartu nie zakrywał już Znaku. Tylko w sierocińcu wracał do bandaża, głównie ze względu na niezdrowe zainteresowanie, które wzbudzało jego dziwne znamię; w Hogwarcie nie musiał tego robić, wręcz przeciwnie - nawet nauczyciele zachęcali, by widziano ich Znaki, by mogli się łatwiej znaleźć. Po wypadku we Francji wszyscy byli przewrażliwieni na punkcie szybkiego odnajdywania bratnich dusz.

\- _HP_ \- przeczytał na głos Tłumacz, chwytając delikatnie nadgarstek Toma tak, by nie dotknąć znamienia. Miał ochotę cofnąć rękę. - Jak rozumiem, jeszcze się nie spotkaliście?

\- Nie - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, po co komu Tłumacz Dusz, jeśli pyta o tak podstawowe rzeczy.

\- No dobrze... To zupełnie normalne, ważne, żeby spotkać się przed siedemnastym rokiem życia, żeby nie pojawiły się... komplikacje - stwierdził nieco enigmatycznie czarodziej. Oczywiście Tom znał komplikacje - szaleństwo, obłęd, czasami nawet śmierć. W szpitalu św. Munga był cały oddział przeznaczony do ratowania tych, którzy nie spotkali swoich bratnich dusz wystarczająco szybko. - Jakieś przeczucia? Sny?

Tom milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. Nie lubił... Nie lubił mówić o sobie. Tak długo nikt nie chciał go słuchać, że zwyczajnie przyzwyczaił się do obcowania głównie z samym sobą. Ślizgoni tylko mu to ułatwiali - Abraxas i Cygnus mówili za co najmniej pięć osób, więc nikomu nie wydawało się dziwne, że on odzywa się nieczęsto, a jeśli już mówi, to nigdy o sobie. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z tym obcym człowiekiem, nie o tym, co... co działo się w jego głowie, kiedy myślał o _nim_. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Czasami miał wrażenie, że te uczucia to jedyne, co posiada na własność.

\- Nic nie opuści tego pokoju, o ile sam tego nie powiesz. - Po raz kolejny Tom przekonał się, że w ten czy inny sposób czarodziej poznał jego myśli. - Ciąży na mnie Przysięga Wieczysta i nie mam prawa mówić o tym, co odczytam.

Milczeli jeszcze przez chwilę. Tom naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Dziwnie chłodne palce mężczyzny drażniły jego skórę. Chciał to mieć już za sobą.

\- Czasami... - zaczął w końcu, szukając odpowiednich słów - ... czasami mam wrażenie, że go widzę... we śnie - dodał, a kiedy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta od razu wiedział, że zabrzmiały bardzo głupio i w żadnym stopniu nie wyjaśniały, jak naprawdę wyglądało to, czego doświadczał, więc dodał pospiesznie: - Właściwie te sny... Nie są jak zwykłe sny... Mam wrażenie, że już go widzę, że jest tuż obok mnie, ale nie mogę dostrzec jego twarzy... Raz, kiedy byłem chory, widziałem go w moim pokoju i chyba rozmawialiśmy, ale nikt inny go nie widział... I są jeszcze te obrazy - słowa płynęły teraz z jego ust niepowstrzymanym potokiem, zupełnie jakby pierwszy raz w życiu miał okazję mówić. - Nauczyłem się rysować, żeby móc jakoś poznać jego twarz, ale zawsze jest... odrobinę za daleko, za zasłoną. Czy to normalne? - usłyszał we własnym głosie odrobinę desperacką nutę; nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego i jak powiedział to wszystko.

Tłumacz przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę i Tom od razu zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Powiedział coś, co wzbudziło niepokój czarodzieja. Czy miał zaraz usłyszeć to samo, co Moody? A może coś jeszcze gorszego? Czuł, że robi mu się na przemian gorąco i zimno, chociaż w pokoju nie mogło być przeciągu; serce biło mu jak szalone, w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie z niezwykłą dokładnością te wszystkie wieczory, kiedy leżał w łóżku w sierocińcu, zastanawiając się, czym jest znak na jego ręce i dni, kiedy siedział nad rzeką z zeszytem pełnym nieudolnych szkiców.

\- Przestań - upomniał go łagodnie Tłumacz, chwytając jego drobną dłoń w pełen pewności uścisk. - Nie będę nic wiedział bez zaklęcia. Oddychaj - nakazał czarodziej, a Tom uświadomił sobie, że łapie krótkie, płytkie oddechy i zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie.

Poczuł, że czerwieni się ze wstydu. Nigdy, nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Tom Riddle był opanowany i skryty, a nie... _taki_. Nie pokazywał, co czuje, nawet przed ludźmi, których znał, a co dopiero przed obcymi... Może właśnie dlatego było mu łatwiej? Czy wiedząc, że nigdy nie zobaczy już tego mężczyzny, mógł sobie pozwolić na słabość? Czy strach w takiej chwili był słabością?

Odetchnął głęboko, próbując powstrzymać odruch wymiotny; miał wrażenie, że cokolwiek znajduje się w jego żołądku, własnie próbuje z niego uciec. Miał dreszcze, prawie takie jak wtedy, kiedy był chory... Czy umierał? Na Merlina, jaki był głupi, przecież nie mógł tak po prostu umrzeć od niczego, nawet nie usłyszał jeszcze, co Tłumacz ma do powiedzenia...

Poczuł na dłoni coś zimnego - to czarodziej wyciągnął skądś różdżkę z drewna wyglądającego na różane i nie wypowiadając żadnych słów zamknął oczy, zupełnie jakby pogrążył się we śnie.

Tom poczuł się dziwnie - klasa wydała się nagle odległa, trochę tak, jakby opuścił własne ciało i postanowił poszybować gdzieś na zewnątrz, choć dobrze wiedział, że to niemożliwe, przecież w pokoju nie było okien... Mimo to nie czuł już na skórze zimnej różdżki, ale ciepły powiew wiatru, zupełnie jakby stał na błoniach Hogwartu późną wiosną, kiedy zaczynał wiać cieplejszy wiatr, a wielka kałamarnica wracała po zimowym śnie na brzeg, by wygrzewać się w pierwszym promieniach słońca... Nie, nie był nad jeziorem... _To rzeka, moja rzeka_ , pomyślał, rozpoznając drzewo, pod którym tak często się chował... Nie był już nad rzeką - patrzył na nieznaną ulicę w jakimś dziwnym, nieznanym mieście pełnym jednakowym domów i dziwacznych samochodów. Zobaczył czwórkę nad drzwiami... Stał w Zakazanym Lesie, wokół było ciemno; czuł pod bosymi stopami kłujące igliwie... Cieszył się z czegoś, ogarnęła go czysta euforia; gdzieś w oddali słyszał krzyk pawia... Leżał w nieznanym łóżku, czuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu; chciał się odwrócić... Kap, kap, kap, słyszał uderzenia wody o błyszczącą posadzkę; spojrzał na kałużę u swoich stóp - była czerwona jak krew... Dom na wzgórzu, złoty posąg czarodzieja, nieznany mag przez wysokim lustrem, rzeka i drzewo, czarny pies, mroczna sala pełna kryształowych kul, okno w bibliotece, ogromny wąż sunący korytarzem, a za nim... Obrazy zmieniały się tak szybko, że nie potrafił skupić na żadnym z nich wzroku. Miał wrażenie,że znika razem z nimi, powoli stając się częścią kalejdoskopu niezrozumiałych wydarzeń, z których każde wydawało się równie istotne, co nieuchwytne. Nocne niebo pełne gwiazd, pusty futerał, czarny pierścień na smukłej dłoni, czyiś głos... Usłyszał swoje imię, tak wyraźnie jakby dochodziło z wnętrza jego własnej głowy, choć głos, który je wypowiadał, z pewnością nie należał do niego - ten głos... Znał go, a jednocześnie nie potrafił dopasować do niego żadnej znanej mu twarzy... Już, już prawie go widział, zasłona unosiła się powoli, już prawie...

\- Chłopcze! - Ktoś potrząsnął nim tak mocno, że poczuł, jak wnętrzności wywracają mu się na drugą stronę.

Gdzie był? Rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując przypomnieć sobie, kim jest. To miejsce... Klasa? Miał wrażenie, ze powinien być gdzieś indziej, z kimś innym... Zobaczył przed sobą starego mężczyznę. Kim był? Z pewnością nie tym, kogo chciał zobaczyć.

Brwi Toma uformowały grymas niezadowolenia na jego dziecięcej jeszcze twarzy, zupełnie jakby Tłumacz Dusz wyrządził mu jakąś nieopisaną krzywdę.

\- No, no, spokojnie - uśmiechnął się czarodziej, wracając na swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka i opadając ciężko na krzesło. - To było... Cóż, to było niesamowite.

Tom powoli przypominał sobie, co się właściwie stało. Zaklęcie. Tłumacz Dusz. Niepokój powrócił, choć nie tak silny jak wcześniej. Nadal nie otrząsnął się po tym, co zobaczył... przeżył w tej... wizji, czymkolwiek była. Mimowolnie podniósł dłoń do ramienia, jakby spodziewał się jakiegoś śladu spotkania, którego doświadczył przed chwilą.

\- Poczułeś to, prawda? - Tłumacz Dusz wydawał się zachwycony. - Chyba nigdy nie udało mi się przeprowadzić tak silnego czytania... - przerwał, zupełnie jakby przypomniał sobie, czemu miał służyć to spotkanie. Spojrzał na Toma, jakby zastanawiał się, czy doszedł już do siebie, po czym otworzył jedną z szuflad biurka i wyciągnął z niej tabliczkę czekolady; odłamał kostkę i poczęstował nią Toma. - Bez obaw, nie jest trująca - roześmiał się, widząc niechęć chłopca. - Pomaga na wszystko.

I rzeczywiście, kiedy Tom zjadł kawałek, poczuł, że wraca powoli do siebie. Wiedział już, gdzie jest i jak się nazywa; to, czego doświadczył, nadal pozostawało niezrozumiałe, ale potrafił powiedzieć sobie, że Tłumacz Dusz rzucił zaklęcie, które w jakiś sposób... Cóż, wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaklęcie połączyło go z jego bratnią duszą. Przypomniał sobie zasłonę i to,jak blisko był od jej uniesienia - dlaczego nie mógł dać mu jeszcze chwili?

\- Piękne połączenie - westchnął Tłumacz, rozsiadając się wygodniej na krześle i patrząc na Toma z satysfakcją, która odegnała część jego wcześniejszych obaw. - Kiedy się wreszcie spotkacie... Chciałbym to zobaczyć, spotkania dusz są dużo ciekawsze niż czytanie i tłumaczenie... Ale, ale... Nie widziałeś go, prawda?

\- Prawie - odpowiedział prosto Tom, czując, że lekko się uśmiecha. Entuzjazm czarodzieja musiał mu się udzielić.

\- Założę się, że on też to poczuł, możesz go zapytać, kiedy w końcu się spotkacie... - czarodziej przerwał nagle, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał. - Spotkanie... No tak, zapomniałem o najważniejszym - spojrzał na Toma, a w jego wzroku znów pojawiło się to dziwne zwątpienie, które zauważył już wcześniej. - Niestety mam też złe wiadomości... Twoja bratnia dusza jeszcze się nie urodziła.

Tom miał wrażenie, że ekscytacja, którą czuł ułamek sekundy wcześniej uleciała z niego w jednej chwili. Poczuł się zupełnie pusty, jakby ktoś pozbawił go organów i między kośćmi i skórą ziała okropna, ciemna pustka. _Jeszcze się nie urodził_ , słowa brzmiały echem w jego głowie jak mantra. Wpatrywał się w Tłumacza intensywnie, jakby liczył na to, że zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i powie mu, że żartował.

Jednak czarodziej powiedział coś zupełnie innego, co tylko pogorszyło stan Toma:

\- I jeszcze... Są jakieś inne komplikacje, ale nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, co to takiego... Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego... - przerwał znowu, patrząc gdzieś w bok, choć ten jeden raz Tom chciałby, żeby nie odwracał wzroku. - Nie wiem, ile widziałeś... Ale były tam pewne rzeczy, które wzbudziły mój niepokój.

_Krew_ , Tom przypomniał sobie ze strachem. Spojrzał szybko na własne ręce, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć na nich ślady zdrobni, ale wyglądały zupełnie zwyczajnie. Zakazany Las, to dziwne uczucie euforii, jakby stało się coś bardzo ważnego...

\- Ten, na którego czekasz, nie pojawi się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a potem... Wydaje mi się, że ktoś będzie wam przeciwny. Nie, to nie to... - Tłumacz wydawał się sfrustrowany własną niemożnością do prawidłowego ujęcia w słowa tego, co widział.

\- Jak długo? - zapytał gorączkowo Tom, licząc szybko, jak wiele lat będzie musiał czekać. Nawet jeśli jego bratnia dusza urodziłaby się dziś, oznaczałoby to całe lata czekania... A jeśli urodzi się dopiero, kiedy będzie stary? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe... W tej... wizji nie był stary, kiedy się spotkali, kiedy czuł go obok siebie... A ten ktoś, kto miałby stanąć na ich drodze? - Czy to jego rodzina będzie przeciwna? - Zacisnął dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mu się boleśnie w skórę; nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to, by ktokolwiek stanął im na drodze.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział czarodziej, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. - W tym połączeniu jest coś dziwnego... Na początku byłem prawie pewien, że to coś potrójnego, czasami zdarzają się takie historie - jedna osoba jest przeznaczona więcej niż jednej bratniej duszy - ale widziałem już takie rzeczy i to nie było to... Prawie, ale nie do końca...

\- Będzie ktoś trzeci? - Tom poczuł, że w pustce, która go wypełniała, pojawił się jasny płomień zazdrości, tak dobrze znany mu z przeszłości.

\- Nie wiem - powtórzył Tłumacz, nadal unikając spojrzenia Toma. - Jeśli miałbym powiedzieć coś konkretnego, to mogę tylko stwierdzić, że on nie urodzi się jeszcze przez wiele lat.

\- Ile? - _Wiele lat_ brzmiało jak wyrok.

\- Myślę, że... - czarodziej w końcu podniósł wzrok i Tom zobaczył w jego oczach współczucie. - Myślę, że co najmniej pięćdziesiąt.

Ziemia pod stopami Toma wydała się nagle bardzo ruchoma, chociaż siedział na krześle. Pokój zawirował mu przed oczyma i ucieszył się, że nie ma w nim okien - mógłby przypadkiem spróbować przez któreś z nich wyskoczyć. Pięćdziesiąt lat... Niektórzy nawet nie dożywali takiego wieku, a jak miałby go dożyć, jeśli bratnią duszę należało spotkać przed siedemnastymi urodzinami? Przypomniał sobie koszmary, które dręczyły go od miesięcy... Czy mógł podświadomie znać prawdę? Czy to właśnie dlatego umierał co noc?

_Sposób, musi być jakiś sposób_ , odezwał się w jego głowie głos rozsądku, ten sam, który pozwolił mu przetrwać tak wiele chłodnych zim w sierocińcu i który podpowiedział mu, jak zdobyć uprawniony zeszyt Roba. _Nieśmiertelność_ , usłyszał w odpowiedzi pojedynczo słowo, ale Tłumacz szybko przywrócił go do rzeczywistości:

\- Istnieją oczywiście sposoby, żeby pomóc tym, którzy czekają. - Tym razem Tom był pewien, że czarodziejowi umknęła myśl o nieśmiertelności. Był najwyraźniej zbyt przytłoczony tym, że musiał przekazać tak straszną informację trzynastolatkowi i pozostał we własnej głowie. - W szkole jest więcej osób, które będą potrzebowały konsultacji uzdrowicielskiej, Ministerstwo wszystkim się zajmie... Co prawda ewentualne skutki długoterminowego stosowana Soulstatine są nieznane, ale jak do tej pory nie zauważyliśmy niczego niepokojącego... Ministerstwo...

Tom nie słuchał. Jego myśli biegły gorączkowo od książki do książki, próbując sobie przypomnieć chociaż jedną, w której padłoby słowo _nieśmiertelność_.

 

...

 

Chociaż próbował być cicho, jego lekkie kroki odbijały się głuchym echem od wysokich kamiennych ścian. Na szczęście korytarz był pusty - niczego innego się nie spodziewał, był przecież środek nocy. Żałował trochę, że nie założył swetra, zima była wyjątkowo mroźna... Gdzieś w oddali coś stuknęło i podskoczył ze strachu. Oprócz jego kroków w korytarzu nie było wcześniej słuchać nic innego.

Zatrzymał się i zgasił szeptem płomyk płonący na końcu jego różdżki. W samą porę - w odległym końcu korytarza pojawiła się plama bladego niebieskiego światła; unosiła się w powietrzu jak kula błękitnego ognia i oświetlała komuś drogę...

_Dumbledore?_

Tom schował się głębiej za starą zbroją i próbował wstrzymać oddech, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że nauczyciel nie szedł w jego kierunku; zniknął w drzwiach jednej z pustych klas, których Tom nigdy jeszcze nie widział. Na trzecim piętrze był cały korytarz pełen nieużywanych pomieszczeń.

Przez chwilę bezskutecznie walczył z własną ciekawością, jednak okazja dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o profesorze transmutacji była zbyt cenna, aby ją stracić, nawet kosztem przełożenia nocnej wizyty w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych... Od kiedy nabrał pewności, że bratnią duszą Albusa Dumbledore'a jest Gellert Grindelwald, i od kiedy dowiedział się o komplikacjach związanych z jego własnym połączeniem, nie mógł powstrzymać rosnącej fascynacji tą dwójką.

Wysunął się cicho zza zbroi i po ciemku, próbując nie potknąć się o skraj szaty, zbliżył się do wejścia do ciemnego korytarza.

Błękitne światło wskazywało mu drogę - chociaż nie widział już Dumbledore'a, bez problemu znalazł klasę, w której nauczyciel się ukrył, choć - zapewne nieopatrznie - zostawił otwarte drzwi. Tom przyczaił się za nimi, przyglądając się dziwnej, niezrozumiałej scenie: Albus Dumbledore stał w wątłym blasku niebieskiego płomienia przed wysokim lustrem w antycznej ramie, nie patrząc nawet na własne odbicie. Zamiast tego przyglądał się czemuś, co trzymał w dłoniach - Tom był za daleko, żeby dostrzec, co to takiego, ale wydawało mu się, że widzi książkę. Po długiej, cichej chwili Dumbledore wyczarował obity pluszem fotel i usiadł w nim przed lustrem, w końcu w nie spoglądając.

\- A więc tak wygląda nasz koniec - powiedział cicho i Tom zrobił krok do tyłu, pewien, że nauczyciel mówi do niego. Nie powiedział jednak nic więcej i nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, nadal wpatrując się w stare lustro.

_Dziwne_ , pomyślał Tom, widząc tę niezrozumiałą scenę. Dlaczego Dumbledore przyszedł na trzecie piętro w środku nocy, żeby po prostu popatrzeć na własne odbicie? Chociaż próbował dostrzec, jak wygląda tafla szkła, w pokoju było tak ciemno, że nie rozpoznał nawet odbicia Dumbldore'a.

Coś zabrzęczało nieopodal i dopiero po chwili Tom zorientował się, że w okno klasy wściekle stuka dziobem wielka sowa. Najwyraźniej miała do dostarczenia jakąś ważną wiadomość - zdarzało się, że Dumbledore otrzymywał pocztę nawet w czasie lekcji transmutacji, tak bardzo poważano jego zdanie i tak często proszono go o opinię, radę czy interwencję. List w środku nocy... Coś musiało się stać.

Do stukania pierwszej sowy dołączyło hukanie kolejnej, a po chwili do pokoju próbowała się już dostać cała piątka, wszystkie równie zaciekłe.

Dumbledore podniósł się z fotela z pełnym niechęci westchnięciem i ruszył w kierunku okna. Wyglądał jak człowiek, któremu w ciągu jednej nocy przybyło wiele lat. Cokolwiek się stało, musiało odbić się na jego stanie.

Okno otworzyło się z jękiem i sowy wleciały do klasy ze świstem i powiewem lodowato zimnego powietrza, które Tom poczuł na kostkach; powinien w końcu złożyć wniosek o dofinansowanie i kupić nową piżamę... Coś przeleciało tuz obok niego - kolejna sowa, a nawet trzy, wleciały do klasy, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na niemego świadka tej sceny. Co się stało? Tak wiele listów... Przypomniał sobie o wojnie toczącej się na kontynencie - przecież to nie była ich sprawa... Czarodzieje nie mieszali się do mugolskich potyczek, nie mogli...

Zerknął na Dumbledore'a i zobaczył, że czyta w milczeniu jakiś długi zwój pergaminu. Sowy rozsiadły się na pustym biurku, na parapecie, na starym modelu księżyca kręcącym się powoli wokół własnej osi... Najwyraźniej wszystkie oczekiwały odpowiedzi... Tom policzył je w myślach i wstrzymał oddech, widząc, że jest ich aż dziesięć... nie, jedenaście! Ostatnia wleciała do pokoju jeszcze gwałtowniej niż poprzednie przez otwarte okno i nie czekając aż Dumbledore skończy czytać długi zwój, wylądowała praktycznie na jego ramieniu, wyciągając nóżkę z krwiście czerwoną kopertą.

Chociaż Tom nie wiedział, dlaczego, nauczyciel znów westchnął i jego uszu doleciało pojedyncze zdanie:

\- Hektorze... Trochę za późno na żal, kiedy rozlałeś mleko, choć od lat cię ostrzegałem...

Dumbledore wziął w dłoń czerwoną kopertę, a pokój wypełnił się pełnym oburzenia huczeniem - inne sowy nie były najwyraźniej zadowolone, że ich kolej została pominięta, chociaż czekały dłużej...

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! - Tom podskoczył, słysząc rozlegający się znikąd władczy głos, odbijający się echem od nagich ścian. - Mogłeś coś zrobić, zanim doszło do tego wszystkiego! Ta bułgarska rodzina... Ataki w Polsce... Zaatakował amerykańskiego prezydenta... A kogo odwołali? Mnie! Mnie! Dumbledore, oczekuję, że zjawisz się tu jak najszybciej, żeby to wszystko wyjaśnić, nowy minister nie będzie czekał tak długo jak ja...

_Nie będzie czekał... Nie będzie czekał... Nie będzie czekał..._ Słowa brzmiały pusto w pokoju, aż w końcu zupełnie zatracił się ich sens. Tom nie musiał słyszeć nic więcej, żeby się domyślić, co było przyczyną tego nocnego zamieszania - Gellert Grindelwald musiał w końcu uderzyć... Chociaż gazety pisały o nim od tygodni, chociaż siał terror na kontynencie, do tej pory nikt nie miał odwagi mu się sprzeciwić. Tom słyszał, co mówiono o brytyjskim ministrze - to zapewne on, Hector Fowley, nadesłał krzyczący list - podobno ignorował niebezpieczeństwo i nie słuchał nikogo, kto próbował go namówić do interwencji.

Dumbledore strzepnął popiół z rękawa; krzyczący list - _wyjec_ , przypomniał sobie Tom - spłonął, kiedy były minister powiedział wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia. Wyglądało na to, że sprawy bardzo się skomplikowały. Jednak Dumbledore, zamiast zabrać się za czytanie pozostałych listów, podszedł raz jeszcze do lustra i położył na nim dłoń, zupełnie jakby chciał w jakiś sposób dostać się na druga stronę jak dziewczynka z książki, którą Tom czytał dawno temu w sierocińcu. Stał tak przez chwilę, po czym ruchem różdżki zebrał pozostawione przez zniecierpliwione sowy przesyłki, podszedł do okna i gwizdnął cicho, a po chwili coś mu odpowiedziało - przeciągły, nieziemski dźwięk, jakiego Tom jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał. Brzmiał jak pieśń i gdyby Tom wierzył w anioły, to mógłby uznać, że słyszy własnie jednego z nich. Jednak anioły nie istniały, a śpiew, jakkolwiek niesamowity, nie mógł być pieśnią. Zamiast skrzydlatej postaci w otwartym oknie pojawiło się coś równie niesamowitego - szkarłatny jak łuna zachodzącego słońca ptak, tak wspaniały, że Tom od razu go rozpoznał. Feniks. W szkole plotkowano chyba od zawsze, że Dumbledore ma feniksa, ale nikt nigdy go nie widział, więc trudno było uwierzyć, że to coś więcej niż kolejna anegdota - jaja feniksów były dużo rzadsze niż smocze i dużo trudniejsze do wyklucia. Książki traktujące o hodowli feniksów właściwie nie istniały, tak niewiele było tych stworzeń na świecie. Podręczniki, które Tom znalazł w bibliotece, mówiły jedynie, że pierwszy feniks narodził się ze słońca i nikt nie wyjaśnił do końca, na czym tak naprawdę polegała jego magia. Książki twierdziły też, że na świecie istniał tylko jeden feniks - ten sam, który kiedyś narodził się ze słońca i który po pięciuset latach umierał, by mógł narodzić się z niego kolejny... Jeśli rzeczywiście na świecie żył tylko jeden feniks, to właśnie miał okazję na niego patrzeć - ptak wylądował z gracją na biurku i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a tak rozumnie, że nie było tu mowy o relacji właściciela ze zwierzęciem, ale równoprawnej przyjaźni. Nauczyciel położył dłoń na jednym z barwnych skrzydeł ptaka i Tom ledwie powstrzymał krzyk - Dumbledore i feniks stanęli w płomieniach, po czym zniknęli. Tuż przed tym ptak spojrzał pod łokciem Dumbledore'a w kierunku drzwi, zupełnie jakby przez cały czas wiedział, że Tom im się przygląda.

Nie próbując nawet powstrzymać ciekawości, wszedł do pustej - jeśli nie liczyć jedenastu sów - klasy i rozejrzał się po niej z uwagą, zastanawiając się, co powinien obejrzeć w pierwszej kolejności... Oczywiście nie powinien w ogóle niczego oglądać - listy nie były do niego, większość była jeszcze zamknięta, więc nie było mowy o ich czytaniu, ale nie mógł powstrzymać niezdrowego głodu wiedzy. Gazety pisały o Grindelwaldzie bardzo niejasno, jakby ktoś próbował cenzurować informacje, które mogło poznać społeczeństwo - nigdy nie napisano konkretnie, na czym polegały jego plany, ani co już osiągnął... Jakaś rodzina w Bułgarii zginęła... Zaatakowano prezydenta... _Prorok_ nawet o tym nie wspomniał.

Wziął w dłonie długi zwój, które czytał wcześniej Dumbledore - zapisano go drobnym, zdradzającym skrupulatność pismem i od samego początku Tom miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już je widział... Spojrzał na podpis nadawcy i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że go rozpoznaje - taki sam znajdował się w jego starym wydaniu _Historii magii_. List napisała sama Bathilda Bagshot, autorka podręcznika... Tylko dlaczego miałaby pisać do Dumbledore'a?

Spojrzał na pierwszy akapit, ale choć widział litery, nie mógł ich zrozumieć... Pojedyncze słowa pojawiały się przed jego oczyma, ale uchwycenie ich sensu było niemożliwe... Tylko podpis lśnił czernią na jasnym papierze, zupełnie jakby autorka oceniała tego, kto śmiał bez pozwolenia zajrzeć do jej prywatnej korespondencji.

\- Zaczarowany - orzekł w końcu Tom, a jedna z czekających w pokoju sów zahuczała cicho, zupełnie jakby się z nim zgadzała.

Nie było sensu próbować odczarować listu. Jeśli Bathilda Bagshot nie chciała, by ktoś go przeczytał, musiałby poświęcić wiele czasu, a nie wiedział, kiedy Dumbledore wróci... Gdyby zobaczył go buszującego w listach z Ministerstwa, na pewno przypomniałby sobie o tym okropnym kartonie, w którym Tom przechowywał swoje skarby w sierocińcu... Zamiast przejmować się listami, ruszył w kierunku niskiego fotela. Nie poświęcając większej uwagi lustru - co takiego ciekawego mogło skrywać jego własne odbicie? - spojrzał na pozostawioną na pluszu książkę. Okładka wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, a sama książka była tak mała, że Tom nie mógł zrozumieć, co było w niej tak ważnego, że Dumbledore postanowił nad nią dramatycznie wzdychać. Po otwarciu zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. _Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu_ , głosił tytuł na stronie dziesiątej. _Opowieść o trzech braciach_ , strona dwudziesta trzecia. _Czarodziej i skaczący garnek.._. Książka dla dzieci. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na stronę tytułową, próbując sprawdzić, czy nie skrywa przypadkiem jakiegoś ukrytego hasła czy innej tajemnicy, ale oprócz nabazgranego obok tytułu dziwacznego symbolu nie zauważył nic ciekawego czy podejrzanego. Ktoś przysłał Albusowi Dumbledore'owi książkę z bajkami...

Chociaż kusiło go, by zabrać ją ze sobą jako trofeum tej dziwnej nocy, ostatecznie odłożył książkę na miejsce. Podejrzewał, że Dumbledore po nią wróci.

 

...

  
\- Nie bierzesz leków - oznajmił Alphard Black, siadając naprzeciwko przy stole w bibliotece i rzucając na blat stos książek. Nawet Alphard musiał zacząć traktować naukę poważnie - zbliżał się termin letnich egzaminów, a nadrobienie całego roku nauki w kilka dni nie należało do najprostszych zadań. - Wiem, że wyrzucasz tabletki, które ci przysyłają.

Tom nie odpowiedział. Zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę tak bardzo widać, że nie słucha zaleceń uzdrowicieli. Nauczył się używać kilku prostych zaklęć odświeżających, żeby ukryć niepokojące cienie pod oczami, a Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, który uwarzył, czasami nawet mu pomagał i przesypiał kilka godzin... Był zmęczony, ale kiedy tylko ktoś go o to pytał, zrzucał winę na nadchodzące egzaminy. Przecież i tak wiedziano, że praktycznie mieszka w bibliotece - nikogo nie dziwiło, że podchodził do nauki poważnie.

\- Naprawdę nie powinieneś ignorować uzdrowicieli. - Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Alphard nie ma zamiaru dać mu spokoju. - Te leki... Przecież dobrze wiesz, że to dla twojego dobra.

Prychnął z odrazą. Dla jego dobra? Gdyby ktokolwiek chciał jego dobra, zabiłby go zamiast zmuszać do ciągłego przeżywania tego koszmaru... Może i Soulstatine pomagało znieść skutki uboczne długiego rozdzielenia, ale za jaką cenę?

Wcześniej nie sypiał z powodu koszmarów, po lekach żył tak, jakby był naprawdę martwy - ani we śnie, ani poza nim nie czuł nic. Wydawało mu się, że kiedy usłyszał o tych pięćdziesięciu latach, wypełniła go pustka, ale ta nowa, polekowa próżnia była dużo gorsza - wcześniej czuł przynajmniej ból, żal, zazdrość... Po Soulstatine był jak kukła pełna trocin. Nawet nie potrafił używać poprawnie zaklęć, kiedy brał leki. Soulstatine zabierała mu coś ważnego, tą część, która łączyła go z jego bratnią dusza z przyszłości, pozbawiając go przy okazji tak wielu innych rzeczy - zabierał ból, ale odbierała mu też nadzieję.

Poza tym kiedy brał Soulstaine, nie myślał o przeszłości, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Musiał bez ustanku myśleć o tym, co będzie, co zrobi, żeby pokonać czas... Dla postronnego świadka mógł wyglądać jak uczący się Ślizgon, ale tak naprawdę jego wypady do biblioteki tylko częściowo poświęcone były nauce. Każda książka, którą brał do rąk, mogła zawierać informacje, których potrzebował. Nawet czytając nudną historię magii - naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ktokolwiek mógł lubić Bathildę Bagshot, wydawała się mało interesującą osobą - jak radar szukał czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Nieśmiertelność, kamień filozoficzny, krew jednorożca... Wszystkie te tematy fascynowały go i żałował, że tak ciężko dostać się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych - w nocy trudno było w nim znaleźć cokolwiek poza mrocznymi cieniami, a obawiał się trochę, że Slughorn rozpowie wszystkim nauczycielom, że dał mu zgodę, dlatego wolał o nią nie prosić. Musiał poczekać rok lub dwa, żeby jego zainteresowanie książkami z zakazanego działu nie wzbudziło zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania.

Podniósł wzrok znad notatek o kamieniu księżycowym - Alphard nadal przyglądał mu się uważnie jak pies gończy, gotowy do niezapowiedzianego ataku.

\- Powiedz mi - zaczął prawie leniwie, prostując skostniałe ręce - pamiętasz jeszcze, jak się czułeś, zanim znalazłeś Abraxasa?

Black spojrzał na niego trochę podejrzliwie; nie spodziewał się takiego pytania - oczekiwał raczej zaprzeczeń i oskarżeń, a nie konwersacji.

\- Mgliście - odpowiedział prosto, opierając łokcie na stole; jego Znak był ledwie widoczny pod długim rękawem szaty. - Kiedy tylko spotykasz bratnią duszę, to, co było przed nią, wydaje się mało istotne.

\- Mało istotne - powtórzył Tom, prawie uśmiechając się słysząc te słowa. - A potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, co byś czuł, gdybyś musiał wrócić do czekania? Albo gdyby coś was rozdzieliło?

\- Dlaczego coś miałoby nas rozdzielić? - zapytał z wyraźnie słyszalną w głosie nutą strachu Alphard, zanim zorientował się, że Tom mu nie grozi. - Nie potrafię sobie tego nawet wyobrazić... Ten ból... Równie dobrze mogliby mnie zabić.

\- A jak myślisz, jak działa Soulstatine?

\- Czy to... boli? - Alphard przyglądał się teraz z uwagą młodszemu Ślizgonowi. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie skutki uboczne mogły dać leki ingerujące w działanie duszy.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył, patrząc przez okno na zieleniące się wiosenne błonia. Nad boiskiem quidditcha błękitne plamy wznosiły się i opadały na przemian. - Nie boli... Ani nie powoduje żadnego innego uczucia. Zabiera wszystko, dobre i złe. Czujesz się jak pusty wazon, a nawet gorzej, bo zapominasz, że powinieneś tęsknić za kwiatami. 

Nieświadomie poczuł, że jego prawa dłoń wędruje do lewego nadgarstka. Znak. _HP_. Kwiaty.

\- Wolę ból niż niepamięć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zostawili feedback pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Miałam okropny tydzień na uczelni i bardzo poprawiliście mi humor.  
> 


	6. III.I Głosy i tropy

\- Bezczynne siedzenie w bibliotece nie powoduje nabywania wiedzy przez osmozę. - Głos Hermiony wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia i oderwał tęskny wzrok od drużyny Krukonów krążącej nad boiskiem quidditcha.

Wcale nie siedział w bibliotece z powodu nauki, chociaż powinien w końcu zabrać się za wypracowanie, które zadał im Snape... _Wymień i opisz wszystkie zastosowania kamienia księżycowego_. Mógł się założyć, że jeśli pominie chociaż jedno, Snape nie da mu spokoju do końca semestru, ale to nie eliksiry wygnały go z ciepłego pokoju wspólnego - w szkole działo się coś niepokojącego, a on po raz kolejny znalazł się w samym centrum wydarzeń, chociaż wcale o to nie prosił.

Zaczęło się w Noc Duchów, kiedy on, Ron i Hermiona wracali z uroczystości z okazji rocznicy śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, ducha-opiekuna Gryffindoru. Na samą myśl o cuchnących daniach i nieprzyjemnym chłodzie, który panował w lochu, Harry wzdrygał się z niesmakiem. Pełna duchów sala była jednak niczym w porównaniu z zamętem w szkole - tamtej nocy ktoś spetryfikował kotkę Filcha, panią Norris, nie tylko narażając się na dozgonną nienawiść woźnego, ale też rozsiewając wśród uczniów ziarno strachu. I jeszcze ten napis na ścianie, tak czerwony, że mógłby być nabazgrany krwią - _Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta, strzeżcie się, wrogowie dziedzica..._

Dziedzic Slytherina, kimkolwiek był, pojawił się ponownie, atakując Colina Creeveya, pierwszorocznego z niezwykle irytującym zamiłowaniem do fotografii. Cokolwiek atakowało uczniów, najwyraźniej obrało sobie za cel dzieci z mugolskich rodzin - większość Ślizgonów chodziła po szkole z wysoko podniesionymi głowami i bez obaw, przynajmniej do zeszłego tygodnia...

Harry miał ochotę schować się pod stołem, przypominając sobie katastrofalne w skutkach spotkanie Klubu Pojedynków. Jak zawsze winny był Lockhart, ich nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Po tym, jak profesor Quirrel zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach przed końcem letniego semestru - Harry mógłby się założyć, że wykończył go Snape - Dumbledore zatrudnił na wolne stanowisko najgłupszego, najbardziej zadufanego w sobie czarodzieja, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek spotkał. Chociaż w kwestii samozachwytu mógłby konkurować z Malfoyem, Harry musiał przyznać Ślizgonowi, że miał przynajmniej odrobinę rozumu, którym nie grzeszył Lockhart. Organizować Klub Pojedynków, kiedy nie potrafiło się nawet ujarzmić stada chochlików kornwalijskich... To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

Oczywiście nikt nie mógł przewidzieć katastrofy, która nastąpiła: kiedy zaklęty wąż chciał zaatakować Justina, a Harry próbował go przekonać, żeby się powstrzymał - co nie było łatwe, bo wąż nie był prawdziwy, a przez to nie można się z nim było normalnie dogadać - wszyscy doszli z jakiegoś powodu do wniosku, że to on jest dziedzicem Slytherina, jakkolwiek niedorzecznie by to nie brzmiało. Słowa Tiary Przydziału wracały do niego coraz częściej i czasami zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę nie powinien być w Slytherinie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że w jakiś dziwny sposób mógł być żądnym krwi dziedzicem - Slytherin znany był ze znajomości języka węży, a Harry jak dotąd słyszał tylko o jednej innej osobie, która też tę umiejętność posiadała. Jak na złość Panchito zniknął z dormitorium na początku listopada, akurat kiedy Harry najbardziej go potrzebował, żeby wyjaśnić te wszystkie przerażające wydarzenia i być może dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o ludziach rozmawiających z wężami. Początkowa złość na łuskowatego przyjaciela przerodziła się niepokój, a potem w wyrzuty sumienia – wszystko wskazywało na to, że boa dusiciel zaginął bez wieści.

Pozbawiony ostatniej deski ratunku, Harry chował się w swoim ulubionym kącie biblioteki, gdzie nikt nie szeptał na jego widok jakby był mordercą na wolności, szukającym nowej ofiary...

\- Chyba nie wierzysz w to, co mówią - powiedziała Hermiona łagodnie, zupełnie jakby potrafiła czytać w myślach. - Przecież nie możesz być dziedzicem Slytherina, prawda?

\- Chyba... chyba nie - zgodził się niechętnie, ześlizgując się z parapetu i siadając za stołem pełnym książek.

Chociaż chwycił w dłoń pióro i otworzył najbliższą książkę, by wyglądać na osobę bardzo zainteresowaną zdobywaniem wiedzy, niepokojące myśli nadal go nie opuściły. Od czasu pierwszego ataku słyszał głosy. Dobrze wiedział, ze nawet wśród czarodziejów słyszenie głosów nie było niczym normalnym, więc starał się tę informację zostawić dla siebie, choć z każdym dniem bał się coraz bardziej - głos był natarczywy, słyszalny w ścianach, jakby to sam zamek zwrócił się przeciwko uczniom. Zresztą głosy nie były jego jedynym problemem - na początku grudnia wylądował na prawie cały tydzień w szpitalu po tym, jak z niewyjaśnionego nadal powodu zasłabł na transmutacji, próbując zamienić swoją białą mysz w poduszkę. Podobno nawet pani Pomfrey nie potrafiła go obudzić, a przecież zaledwie tydzień wcześniej udało jej się wyhodować nową kość w jego prawej ręce... Dumbledore musiał wezwać uzdrowicieli ze szpitala św. Munga, żeby przywrócili Harry'ego do życia. Kiedy już się obudził, Ron i Hermiona powiedzieli mu, że Lockhart też oferował swoją pomoc, ale na szczęście tym razem ktoś go powstrzymał i skorzystano z usług profesjonalistów.

Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało - Harry pamiętał tylko, że rozbolała go blizna, a potem po prostu wszystko zniknęło. Nie miał żadnych wizji ani snów, po prostu na cały tydzień ktoś wyłączył go z użytku. Nawet uzdrowiciele nie potrafili tego wytłumaczyć - jedynym ich pomysłem było zarzucenie Harry'emu przedawkowania Soulstatine, ale przecież nawet nie wiedział, skąd zabrać coś takiego. Nie brał żadnych leków. Uzdrowiciele nie bardzo chcieli w to uwierzyć, ale kiedy Dumbledore zapewnił ich, że dostęp do Soulstatine jest w szkole ściśle kontrolowany, dali sobie spokój i stwierdzili jedynie, że nie potrafią znaleźć innej przyczyny. Dla Harry'ego nie miało to znaczenia - wolał już świadomość i głosy w ścianach niż ciemność, w której żył przez cały tydzień...

\- Harry, widzę, że się nie uczysz.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Hermiona przygląda mu się uważnie. Z pióra, które trzymał w dłoni, spadła na pergamin wielka kropla atramentu, niszcząc akapit o pozyskiwaniu kamienia księżycowego. Wstał od stołu sfrustrowany, w pośpiechu pakując swoje rzeczy.

\- Chyba dam sobie spokój - rzucił, chwytając torbę i wychodząc z biblioteki.

...

W wieży Gryffindoru nie mógł liczyć na spokój - co prawda inni uczniowie go nie zaczepiali, ale ich przerażone spojrzenia wystarczająco go irytowały. Jedynie Ginny Weasley odnosiła się do niego normalnie... Nie, to nie było właściwe słowo. Od jakiegoś czasu Ginny zachowywała się bardzo dziwnie - była cicha i zawsze siedziała na uboczu, chociaż Harry pamiętał, że na początku roku była najgłośniejsza wśród uczniów pierwszej klasy. Lubił wtedy jej towarzystwo, bo wśród coraz większej liczby przyjaciół, którzy znaleźli swoje bratnie dusze, Ginny pozostawała bezpieczną przystanią, na którą zawsze mógł liczyć. Czasami przebywanie w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony było dla niego niezręczne, chociaż w żaden sposób nie dawali mu odczuć, że im przeszkadza; prawdopodobnie sam to sobie wmawiał. Podejrzewał, że miało to pewien związek z zazdrością, której nie potrafił opanować, chociaż bardzo się starał – nie chciał _pragnąć_ , ale kiedy bez przerwy otaczały go bratnie dusze, zwyczajnie nie mógł nie myśleć o tym wszystkim, co go omija.

Ginny wiedziała, że jej bratnia dusza jest w Hogwarcie - Harry był prawie pewien, że wie też dokładnie, _kto_ jest jej bratnią duszą - ale z jakiegoś powodu nie starała się nawiązać kontaktu, zupełnie jakby miała na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy.

Korzystając z wolnego miejsca przy stole pod oknem, usiadł obok dziewczyny, przelotnie spoglądając na jej Znak, inny niż wszystkie, które widział. Na nadgarstku Ginny nie widniały inicjały, ale maleńki kwiat, zupełnie jakby ktoś narysował go misternie czarnym atramentem. Harry uważał, że wygląda to bardzo ładnie - Hermiona powiedziała mu kiedyś, że takie rzeczy się zdarzały; niektóre dusze były po prostu tak wyjątkowe, że nawet zaklęcie Merlina mogło być przez nie lekko modyfikowane. Harry zastanawiał się czasami, czy to oznacza, że jego bratnia dusza też jest tak wyjątkowa - przecież jego własny Znak był rozmyty i nie do odczytania...

\- Cześć - przywitał się, próbując z całych sił zabrzmieć optymistycznie. Chyba niezbyt mu się udało, bo Ginny nawet na niego nie spojrzała. - Wszystko w porządku?

Dopiero kiedy machnął jej przed oczyma dłonią, spojrzała na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał, widząc wyraźnie, że Ginny zachowuje się jeszcze dziwniej niż przez ostatnie miesiące.

\- Ja... - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jak przestraszone zwierzątko, jakby szukała pomocy. - Harry, nie mogę tak dłużej... - oznajmiła, po czym z jej brązowych oczu popłynęły rzewne łzy.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Nigdy nie widział płaczących ludzi, nie mówiąc już o płaczących _dziewczynach_. Zobaczył, że Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil przyglądają mu się oskarżycielsko, jakby to on był winny łez Giny, chociaż tylko zapytał, czy wszystko u niej w porządku... Poklepał ją niezręcznie po ramieniu zastanawiając się, jak właściwie pociesza się płaczących, kiedy nie ma się zielonego pojęcia, co powoduje ich płacz? Przysunął swoje krzesło do krzesła Ginny i pozwolił, by oparła rudą głowę na jego ramieniu - było to dziwnie miłe, dotknąć innego człowieka, dzieląc z nim coś bliskiego, choć chyba wolałby, żeby Ginny śmiała się, a nie płakała... W końcu jej płacz zamienił się w rwący szloch i była w stanie powiedzieć cicho, tak że tylko Harry ją usłyszał:

\- Przepraszam - pociągnęła nosem, nadal nie podnosząc głowy. Harry podejrzewał, że jemu też byłoby strasznie głupio, gdyby rozpłakał się na środku pokoju wspólnego. - Po prostu... Tak bardzo mnie to męczy...

\- Co takiego, Ginny? - zapytał, zbierając w sobie całą odwagę i głaszcząc ją po głowie. - Może mógłbym ci pomóc?

\- Chodzi o... - zaczęła niepewnie, jakby nie mogła zdecydować, czy naprawdę chce mu wyjawić swój problem, zupełnie jakby coś próbowało ją powstrzymać. - Chodzi o moją bratnią duszę. - Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć; on sam nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w tej materii, więc nie wiedział, w jaki sposób mógłby komukolwiek pomóc. Czekał jednak, aż Ginny odezwała się znowu, tym razem nieco pewniej: - Wiem, kto to. I tak bardzo chciałabym, żeby wszystko było... normalne, żebym mogła ją bliżej poznać. Tylko ciągle... ciągle muszę robić coś innego, nawet nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Jakbym musiała w pierwszej kolejności coś zrobić, żeby potem móc wreszcie się nią zająć, tylko że zadanie nigdy się nie kończy... To jak iść korytarzem z drzwiami na końcu, z tym że za każdymi z nich jest kolejny korytarz... Rozumiesz, Harry?

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Korytarz bez końca... Mógł sobie wyobrazić to nieprzyjemne uczucie.

\- Co to za zadanie? - zapytał w końcu, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej mógłby pomóc.

Ginny roześmiała się głucho, zupełnie inaczej niż dziewczyna, którą pamiętał z początku roku szkolnego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, na tym polega mój problem... - Siostra Rona w końcu wyprostowała się, ocierając ślady łez z piegowatej twarzy. - Coś stoi mi na drodze, ale nie wiem, co to... Zupełnie jakby ktoś mnie zaczarował.

\- Myślę, że i tak powinnaś spróbować jakoś się z nią porozumieć... ze swoją bratnią duszą - zaproponował Harry, chociaż myśl o tym, że może stracić też Ginny dla jej bratniej duszy trochę go smuciła. Chciał jej szczęścia, ale wiedział, jak to się skończy - znowu miał zostać sam.

Nie był jedynym uczniem w szkole, który nie znał swojej bratniej duszy - w każdym z domów, nawet w starszych klasach, można było znaleźć uczniów nadal czekających albo szukających. Zresztą ci, którzy się odnaleźli, wcale nie zostawali wyłączeni ze społeczeństwa; nadal dało się z nimi rozmawiać, chociaż jasne było, że nie byli oni zdolni do stworzenia tak głębokich relacji jak ci, który nie znaleźli jeszcze swojej bratniej duszy. Taki był przecież cel Zaklęcia Dusz - Merlin chciał wyeliminować niepotrzebne uczucia, takie, które mogłyby sprowadzać czarodziejów na złe ścieżki. Mogli kochać, mogli mieć przyjaciół, ale nigdy nie były to uczucia tak silne i głębokie jak połączenie z bratnimi duszami. Część uczniów celowo nie ujawniała swoich Znaków w nadziei, że nie uda im się znaleźć bratnich dusz zbyt szybko - ci, którzy byli w stanie nawiązać w szkole więcej znajomości na stopie towarzyskiej, łatwiej osiągali później sukces. Bratnie dusze odcinały w pewnym sensie od prawdziwego życia.

Harry od dawna wiedział, że nie miałby nic przeciwko takiemu odcięciu.

...

W szkole nastąpił kolejny atak, dzień po tym, jak wybiegł z biblioteki w pośpiechu. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie znalazł spetryfikowanego ciała ofiary, a raczej dwóch ofiar - Justin Flynch-Fletchley leżał bez ruchu na kamiennej posadzce, a nad nim unosił się dziwnie poszarzały Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. Jeszcze większym pechem było to, że w korytarzy dokładnie w tym momencie pojawiła się profesor McGonagall. Chociaż nigdy nie podejrzewałby jej o przesądność czy wiarę w plotki rozpowiadane przez uczniów, ona też patrzyła na Harry'ego podejrzliwie, jakby spodziewała się, że zaraz może ją zaatakować.

Właśnie z tego powodu stał teraz pośrodku okrągłego gabinetu dyrektora, z uwagą oglądając otaczające go dziwaczne złote instrumenty nieznanego przeznaczenia. Zapewne gdyby znalazł się tu w innych okolicznościach, zachwyciłby się portretami poprzednich dyrektorów - w tej chwili większość udawała, że śpi - i długim błyszczącym mieczem schowanym w szklanej gablocie, jednak w obecnych okolicznościach, przerażony tym, że być może naprawdę to on nieświadomie zaatakować kolejnego ucznia, nie potrafić skupić się na niczym oprócz własnych obaw.

Jakiś dziwny dźwięk zwrócił jego uwagę i spróbował go zlokalizować. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu stwierdzenie, że dźwięk wydawał ogromny ptak o szkarłatnych piórach, siedzący tuż obok biurka dyrektora. Ptak spojrzał na niego z bólem, jakby bardzo cierpiał, po czym jeszcze raz przeciągle zawył... i stanął w płomieniach.

Harry odskoczył od żerdzi ze strachem, przerażony tym, że właśnie w jakiś sposób zabił to niezwykłe stworzenie... Jak na nieszczęście, w tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i usłyszał za sobą głos Albusa Dumbledore'a:

\- Witaj, Harry.

Odwrócił się szybko, próbując nieudolnie ukryć za swoimi plecami okropną scenę, której świadkiem został, jednocześnie usprawiedliwiając się nieudolnie:

\- To nie ja, przyrzekam! Po prostu się spalił, nie chciałem mu zrobić krzywdy!

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, o czym mówi jego uczeń. Dopiero kiedy dostrzegł, co próbował zakryć, uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem:

\- Spodziewałem się, że to w końcu nastąpi... Źle ostatnio wyglądał - orzekł, po czym minął Harry'ego i spojrzał na kupkę popiołów, która pozostała po ptaku.

Harry wolał na to nie patrzeć. Nie dość, że prawdopodobnie nieświadomie zaatakował kolejnego ucznia, w dodatku zabił jeszcze zaczarowanego ptaka dyrektora... Równie dobrze mógł zacząć się już pakować. Dursleyowie z pewnością byliby zachwyceni, widząc go w drzwiach i mogąc wysłać go do Ośrodka Wychowawczego Św. Brutusa Dla Młodocianych Recydywistów, instytucji, w której według nich przebywał, kiedy pytali o to sąsiedzi.

Nic nie wskazywało jednak na to, by Dumbledore chciał go wyrzucić - dyrektor po oględzinach popiołów usiadł za biurkiem i spojrzał na Harry'ego, oczekując najwyraźniej, że zrobi to samo.

\- Cytrynowego dropsa? - zaproponował, kiedy Gryfon w końcu zajął miejsce. Harry pokręcił przecząco głową; nie byłby w stanie przełknąć nawet łyku soku dyniowego. Dyrektor nie przejął się jego odmową i sam się poczęstował. - Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, Harry?

Zawahał się. _Głosy w ścianach_ , przyszło mu natychmiast do głowy. _Głosy w ścianach planują zbrodnię, głosy chcą kogoś zabić..._ Wiedział oczywiście, jak niedorzecznie by to zabrzmiało, więc w końcu tylko pokręcił ponownie głową.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się uważnie znad okularów-połówek, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że Harry coś ukrywa. - Nic, co by cię niepokoiło? Nic dziwnego?

 _Głosy w ścianach_ , krzyczało coś w głowie Harry'ego, ale nadal nic nie powiedział. Obawiał się, ze takie wyznanie może mu zapewnić darmowy pobyt w szpitalu św. Munga.

Coś w okrągłym gabinecie zakwiliło cicho. Harry prawie zerwał się krzesła, kiedy zobaczył, że głos dochodzi z wnętrza przed chwilą jeszcze tlących się popiołów. Coś w nich żyło i próbowało się wydostać... Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy ponad powierzchnią pyłu pojawiła się łysa głowa ptaka.

Harry wstrzymał oddech w zachwycie. To stworzenie... Ten ptak... Czy właśnie ożył? Tak po prostu umarł i się odrodził? Czy to możliwe, że widział...

\- Tak, Harry, Fawkes to feniks - roześmiał się Dumbledore, widząc jego zachwyconą minę. - Szkoda, że musiałeś go zobaczyć akurat dzisiaj, zwykle prezentuje się o wiele lepiej...

\- Jest niesamowity - odezwał się entuzjastycznie, nie rozpoznając własnego tonu głosu.

Coś w tym stworzeniu, w feniksie, obudziło w nim jakieś nieznane, zapomniane uczucie... Jakby już kiedyś się spotkali, chociaż był pewien, że nie zapomniałby tak pięknego stworzenia, tak zachwycającego cudu magii i natury. Miał wrażenie, że pisklę też patrzy na niego tak, jakby go rozpoznawało...

 _Głosy w ścianach_ , odezwało się w jego głowie echo, ale nie potrafił się nim przejmować. Głosy w ścianach nie mogły mu zabrać _tego_.

...

Nie minął nawet tydzień od jego rozmowy z siostrą Rona, kiedy Ginny została dla niego bezpowrotnie stracona. Poznał jej bratnią duszę - nieobecną duchem Krukonkę uwielbiającą ozdoby z kapsli po kremowym piwie - i chociaż cieszył się, widząc, że jej śmiech znów jest głośny i szczerzy, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że będzie ostatnią osobą na pustym polu walki, jedynym, który się nie odnajdzie, aż w końcu oszaleje z rozpaczy.

...

Pilnowanie eliksiru sokowego, który postanowiła uwarzyć Hermiona, było najbardziej znienawidzonym zajęciem całej ich trójki. Żeby uwarzyć miksturę w spokoju, musieli znaleźć jakieś miejsce nie tylko nieużywane, ale wręcz unikane, a pech chciał, że jedynym takim miejscem była łazienka Jęczącej Marty.

Jęcząca Marta nie był oczywiście prawdziwą uczennicą - była duchem i to najbardziej nieznośnym duchem, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek spotkał. Nawet Irytek nie działał mu tak na nerwy... Marta umarła wiele lat wcześniej w tej właśnie łazience, a po śmierci powróciła na ziemię, by dręczyć tych, którzy dokuczali jej za życia. Harry mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak okropna Marta musiała być, jeśli po śmierci była tak nieznośna...

Z jakiegoś powodu Marta uwielbiała jego towarzystwo i za każdym razem, kiedy przypadała jego kolej pilnowania eliksiru, zabawiała go wątpliwej jakości opowieściami o studzienkach kanalizacyjnych i odpływach, dlatego tym bardziej zdziwił się, kiedy nie zobaczył jej na stanowisku we wtorkowy wieczór.

Rozejrzał się po łazience i zobaczył, że podłoga znowu była zalaną wodą... Co jakiś czas zdarzało się to właśnie w tej łazience, żadnej innej. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Jęcząca Marta specjalnie zatapia podłogę, żeby łazienka była wyłączona z użytku...

Na środku wielkiej kałuży zobaczył coś dziwnego... Podszedł bliżej, starając się nie zamoczyć butów i stwierdził, że na podłodze leży książką... Nie, chyba raczej zeszyt?

Kiedy tylko go dotknął, poczuł dziwny impuls, zupełnie jakby poraził go prąd, tak jak czasami zdarzało się, kiedy kogoś niespodziewanie potrącił. To uczucie... Nie wiedział czemu, ale nagle zeszyt wydał mu się bardzo ważny. Podniósł go i strzepnął ociekającą wodę - niewiele to dało, zeszyt musiał leżeć w niej dość długo i cały nasiąkł; aż dziwne, że się nie rozpadł. Okładka i strony były puste, jeśli nie liczyć podpisu kogoś, kto musiał być właścicielem. _T. M. Riddle_. Harry spojrzał odruchowo na swój nadgarstek... _T_? Ale gdzie było _V_? Nie, wpadał w jakąś paranoję... Musiał jeszcze poczekać na spotkanie ze swoją bratnią duszą... Poza tym nie przypominał sobie, żeby w szkole był ktoś o takim nazwisku. Riddle. Miał wrażenie, że brzmienie coś mu przypomina, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, co takiego...

Z jednej z kabin dobiegł go rwący szloch, przypominający nieco Ginny, ale spędził w tej łazience wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby wiedzieć że głos należy do Jęczącej Marty. Chociaż nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, otworzył powoli drzwi, licząc na pomoc w znalezieniu właściciela pustego zeszytu.

\- Marta? - Duch rzeczywiście unosił się nad nieczynnym sedesem, zupełnie jakby nawet po śmierci Marta lubiła się chować przed spojrzeniami niepowołanych osób. - Czy coś się stało?

\- Czy coś się stało? - powtórzyła martwa uczennica rozhisteryzowanym tonem, patrząc na niego ze złością. - Czy coś się stało?! Jak coś mogłoby się stać, przecież nie żyję! - Poderwała się ze swojego miejsca i przepłynęła prosto przez Harry'ego, sprawiając, że poczuł lodowate zimno. Nie znosił, kiedy duchy to robiły. - Nic się nie stało, możesz się ze mnie śmiać, ty i cała reszta! Kto by się przejmował!

\- Ktoś ci coś zrobił? - domyślił się Harry, obawiając się jednocześnie, czy przypadkiem intruz nie znalazł gotującego się eliksiru.

\- Siedziałam sobie spokojnie w kolanku, myśląc o śmierci - zaczęła swoją opowieść Marta, latając od jednej ściany do drugiej - kiedy ktoś spróbował to spuścić w toalecie! - Wskazała dramatycznie na trzymany przez Harry'ego zeszyt. - Spłynęłam do samego jeziora, a toaleta się zatkała i zalała łazienkę!

Harry spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na zeszyt, a później na Martę - dlaczego ktoś miałby spuszczać w sedesie coś takiego? Czy nie łatwiej byłoby zwyczajnie wyrzucić gp do kosza? Albo spalić, jeśli tak bardzo zależało komuś na zniszczeniu? Po co zresztą niszczyć pusty zeszyt?

Chociaż wiedział, że to głupie, zamiast wyrzucić go w drodze powrotnej do wieży Gryffindoru, schował zeszyt na dnie kufra, nie mówiąc nikomu, że go znalazł.

...

Ataki w szkole ustały. Harry i Ron wykorzystali co prawda gotowy eliksir wielosokowy, żeby wypytać Malfoya, czy wie coś o dziedzicu - albo czy być może sam nim jest - ale nie dowiedzieli się niczego nowego oprócz tego, że Komnatę otworzono już kiedyś i że zginęła wtedy uczennica... Cała wyprawa pozwoliła im jedynie ocenić, że pokój wspólny Ślizgonów jest dużo mniej przytulny niż ich własny i że należy bardzo uważać na to, czy ludzie, w których chcemy się zamienić, nie mają przypadkiem zwierząt domowych. Hermiona spędziła w szpitalu dwa tygodnie, nim pani Pomfrey przywróciła ją do normalnej postaci, a zatuszowanie przyczyny jej kociego wyglądu wymagało od całej trójki wielkiej dozy wyobraźni. Uparcie twierdzili, że ćwiczyli zaklęcia na transmutację i przypadkiem trafili w Hermionę...

Za Harrym jeszcze przez jakiś czas ciągnęła się opinia dziedzica Slytherina, ale kiedy w czerwcu mandragory wreszcie dojrzały i Snape razem z profesor Sprout uwarzyli eliksir odpetryfikowujący, uczniowie nieco się uspokoili. Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego ataki w ogóle się zaczęły, ani tym bardziej dlaczego tak nagle się skończyły. Żadna z ofiar nie potrafiła stwierdzić, co je właściwie zaatakowało - pamiętali tylko przerażające oczy, które widzieli tuż przed zamienieniem się w kamień.

...

\- Nadal tego nie wyrzuciłeś? - zapytał Ron, przyglądając się, jak Harry pakuje się przed powrotem do Londynu.

\- Jest w całkiem dobrym stanie - odpowiedział, chociaż zeszyt nie nadawał się nawet do robienia notatek z eliksirów, których tak nie znosił.

\- Pokaż mi to. - Ron, nie czekając na pozwolenie, chwycił czarną okładkę i obejrzał uważnie puste strony. - T. M. Riddle? - przeczytał wyraźny podpis, zupełnie jakby nad czymś się na głos zastanawiał. - Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś już to słyszałem...

Harry poczuł, ze budzi się w nim iskra nadziei... Im dłużej patrzył na zeszyt, tym bardziej był przekonany, że powinien widzieć w nim coś więcej, coś, czego nie potrafił dostrzec, jednak nieważne jak długo się wpatrywał, strony nadal były boleśnie puste.

\- Wiem! - Ron krzyknął triumfalnie, wznosząc zeszyt nad głowę. - T. M. Riddle, nagroda specjalna za zasługi dla szkoły! Pamiętam, jak obiło mi się nad nią ślimakami...

\- Gdzie jest ta nagroda? - zapytał szybko Harry, wyrywając przyjacielowi zeszyt i czując, że jego nogi zaczynają się unosić nad ziemią z podekscytowania.

\- W sali pamięci, to te boczne drzwi... - Nie było sensu, żeby Ron mówił dalej; Harry zdążył wybiec z dormitorium.

...

Rzeczywiście tam była. Złota tarcza z wygrawerowanym misternie napisem: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry jeszcze silniej niż wcześniej poczuł, że znalazł coś bardzo ważnego. Tylko dlaczego oprócz nazwiska na tarczy nie było żadnej innej informacji? Dlaczego nikt nie uznał za stosowne napisać, za co właściwie T. M. Riddle dostał tę nagrodę? I kiedy? Harry poczuł lekki dreszcz niepokoju... Co, jeśli stało się to bardzo dawno temu?

Spojrzał na swój Znak, jakby chciał samego siebie przekonać, że ten cały Tom nie może być jego bratnią duszą. Przecież widział wyraźnie _V_. A na tarczy... No tak, na tarczy też było _v_ , ale nie w inicjałach... Miał wrażenie, że jego myśli biegną w wielu kierunkach jednocześnie i nie potrafi ich opanować. Chociaż chciałby popatrzeć na tablicę jeszcze chwilę dłużej, pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku i ruszył do biblioteki, licząc na znalezienie w niej jakichś akt studentów czy rejestrów osiągnięć... Pani Pince, zasuszona bibliotekarka, spojrzała na niego bardzo podejrzliwie, kiedy zapytał ją o nagrody specjalne dla szkoły. Oznajmiła bardzo obrażonym tonem, że akta przechowuje dyrektor i że biblioteka jest już zamknięta z powodu wakacji, więc powinien sobie iść.

Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien iść do Dumbledore'a - wiedział oczywiście, że dyrektor ma dużo ważniejsze zajęcia niż zajmowanie się szalonymi przeczuciami swoich uczniów, ale ciekawość i potrzeba dowiedzenia się, kim był T. M. Riddle silnie walczyła w Harrym z chęcią niesprawiania problemów. W końcu jego problem rozwiązał się sam - jakiś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu Albus Dumbledore pojawił się w korytarzu prowadzącym do biblioteki, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że Harry go szuka.

\- Już spakowany? - przywitał go dyrektor z uśmiechem. - Muszę przyznać, że spodziewałbym się raczej spotkać cię na błoniach z przyjaciółmi...

\- Czy ma pan może akta studentów? - wypalił, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. - Szukam informacji o uczniu, który dostał kiedyś nagrodę za zasługi dla szkoły... Tom Riddle, słyszał pan o nim?

\- Tom Riddle? - powtórzył Dumbledore, jakby rzeczywiście to imię coś mu mówiło. - Czy jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego się nim zainteresowałeś? Tak piękna pogoda nie sprzyja siedzeniu w zamku.

\- Myślę... - zaczął niepewnie Harry, mnąc rękaw koszuli nieco nerwowo. - Myślę, że on może być moją bratnią duszą.

Przez bardzo krótką chwilę, tak szybką, że minęło wiele lat, nim Harry zrozumiał, że wcale mu się nie przywidziało, Dumbledore wyglądał jak człowiek, który zrozumiał, pojął tajemnicę, która od lat sprawiała mu problem. Gdzieś za oknem rozległ się okrzyk brzmiący podejrzanie podobnie do głosu Freda Weasleya i Harry przypomniał sobie, że bliźniacy odgrażali się, że postraszą Draco Malfoya dziedzicem Slytherina.

\- Harry, jak dowiedziałeś się o Tomie? - Głos dyrektora zabrzmiał dziwnie rzeczowo; do tej pory Harry nigdy nie słyszał, by Dumbledore mówił takim tonem. - Jeśli mi powiesz, będę mógł pomóc – dodał nauczyciel, widząc niepewną minę Harry'ego.

Naprawdę nie chciał mówić o dzienniku. Coś podpowiadało mu, że to bardzo zły pomysł, który może go wiele kosztować; jego wewnętrzny głos zamienił się w migającą wściekle lampę ostrzegawczą, jednak nadzieja, że ktoś może mu pomóc znaleźć odpowiedź sprawiła, że ugiął się pod uważnym spojrzeniem Dumledore'a i powiedział:

\- Ja... znalazłem taki jakby dziennik. W łazience. - Pominął milczeniem fakt, że łazienka ta była łazienką dla dziewczyn. Wolał sobie oszczędzić chociaż odrobiny wstydu. - Jest zupełnie pusty, proszę zobaczyć.

Wiedziony bardziej rozsądkiem nim rzeczywistą chęcią pokazania dyrektorowi czarnego zeszytu – bądź co bądź Dumbledore był dorosłym, potężnym czarodziejem; może rzeczywiście mógł mu pomóc znaleźć Toma? - wyciągnął z głębokiej kieszeni szaty dziennik Riddle'a i z niezrozumiałym poczuciem straty pozwolił go sobie odebrać.

Dumbledore obejrzał skórzaną okładkę z uwagą godną większej sprawy. Harry zastanawiał się, czy mógł coś przeoczyć, chociaż wertował dziennik tak wiele razy... Spędzał całe godziny, próbując znaleźć chociaż najmniejszy ślad poprzedniego właściciela, ale nic znalazł nic poza podpisem, nawet pół odcisku poplamionego atramentem palca.

\- Czy pozwolisz, bym przechował go na jakiś czas? - zapytał Dumbledore, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Brzmiał już zupełnie normalnie, jak ekscentryczny dyrektor, którego Harry znał. - Myślę, że mógłbym dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym Tomie, gdybym popracował nad jego dziennikiem.

Nie chcąc zdradzać głosem własnego niepokoju i podekscytowania, skinął głową. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu poczuł w sercu iskrę nadziei.


	7. III.II Ars longa, vita brevis

 

Zostało mu jeszcze trochę ksiąg do przejrzenia, ale już w zeszłym roku zaczął tracić nadzieję. Raz zapytał nawet Dumbledore'a, czy wie o jakimś sposobie na nieśmiertelność innym niż kamień filozoficzny - przecież pracował nad nim z Nicholasem Flamelem, powinien więc wiedzieć coś, czego nie wiedzieli inni - jednak Dumbledore powiedział mu tylko, że śmierć to po prostu nowa ścieżka, a nie koniec, którego należy unikać. Tom miał ochotę go wyśmiać - co Dumbledore mógł wiedzieć o śmierci, jeśli nie przeżywał jej każdego dnia? Może i stał przed wyborem, którego Tom nigdy nie chciałby dokonywać - zabijać czy pozwolić żyć swojej bratniej duszy? - ale przynajmniej miał okazję ją _poznać_. Miał okazję poczuć, że ktoś go potrzebuje, że jest dla kogoś ważny. Tom miał wrażenie, że zostanie w końcu sam na polu walki, walcząc w dawno przegranej wojnie, kiedy inni wrócą już do domów, rodzin i dzieci. Nie było dla niego nadziei, ani teraz, ani nigdy wcześniej. Powinien wiedzieć wystarczająco dobrze, że nikt nie mógł go _chcieć_. Być może właśnie taka była jego dusza - tak odrażająca, że zaklęcie Merlina celowo oddzieliło go od tego drugiego? Nie potrafił myśleć, że to HP miałby być tym złym. Nie, on był dobry, kochający, szlachetny... Z jakiegoś powodu był jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem.

Poczuł, że pociąg zaczyna się powoli zatrzymywać. Wiedział, że Cygnus przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, jakby dobrze wiedział, że coś go gryzie, ale w przeciwieństwie do swojego starszego brata miał za mało odwagi, żeby jakoś poruszyć ten temat. Właściwie tylko Alphard potrafił z nim rozmawiać... A może to on potrafił rozmawiać tylko z Alphardem? Najstarszy Black wierzył we wszystko, co mówił i choćby opowiadał mu o bólu i cierpieniu, nigdy się nie odwracał. Alphard jako jedyny wiedział, ze Tom nie bierze Soulstatine. To on potrafił sprawić, że dormitorium pustoszało, kiedy miał kolejny atak migreny i to on przejmował jego obowiązki prefekta, kiedy Tom nie był w stanie wstać z łóżka. Wszyscy inni myśleli, że to z powodu leków; tylko Alphard wiedział, że przyczyną jego stanu jest ich _brak_.

W tym roku musiał w końcu coś wymyślić. Dopóki był w Hogwarcie, nawet jeśli sprawiało mu to ból, miał jeszcze szansę coś znaleźć. Mógł korzystać z biblioteki i choćby miał jeszcze raz przeczytać wszystkie znajdujące się w niej książki, musiał w końcu trafić na jakiś trop, chociażby cień tropu. Coś w jego wnętrzu, upór, który na pewno nie należał do niego, kazało mu próbować aż do skutku. Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nie znalazł żadnego wyjścia ze swojej beznadziejnej sytuacji przed ukończeniem szkoły – może i był genialnym uczniem, może i był ulubieńcem nauczycieli, ale ostatecznie był też sierotą nieznanego pochodzenia, bez potrzebnych rodzinnych koneksji i statusu społecznego, który zapewniłby mu dostęp do ważnych miejsc i ludzi. Mógł liczyć co prawda na pomoc Slughorna i założyłby się, że gdyby choć trochę się postarał, mógłby bez problemu zyskać jakieś znajomości za jego pośrednictwem, ale obsesja na punkcie nieśmiertelności przerywana atakami bólu skutecznie zabierała mu czas, który mógłby przeznaczyć na budowanie ewentualnej przyszłej kariery.

Niechętnie wyszedł na tonący w deszczu peron i ruszył w kierunku ciągniętych przez niewidzialne konie powozów; musiał znaleźć sposób.

...

 - Nie możesz tak po prostu im o tym napisać! - rozeźlony szept obudził Toma w środku nocy i przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział, czy to jeszcze sen - tym razem spadał w nim ze szczytu Wieży Północnej - czy może jednak rzeczywistość.

Dormitorium było prawie zupełnie pogrążone w mroku - prawie, bo przy łóżku Abraxasa Malfoya unosiła się taka sama kula bladego światła, jaką widział kiedyś w korytarzy na trzecim pietrze. _Alphard_ , domyślił się, dostrzegając przy - a właściwie _w_ \- łóżku Abraxasa jakąś niewyraźną postać.

 - Musimy im w końcu powiedzieć, Abe. - Tak, to na pewno był Alphard. Nikt inny nie śmiałby nazywać jedynego dziedzica rodu Malfoyów _Abe_. - Walburga aż pęka z chęci wyżycia się na mnie przed rodzicami, nie mogę jej przecież pozbawić tej przyjemności...

Tom usłyszał cichy śmiech Abraxasa, który zamarł równie szybko jak się pojawił, zupełnie jakby ktoś zajął jego usta czymś innym. _Na Merlina._ Tom miał ochotę wstać z łózka i dać im do zrozumienia, że powinni najpierw upewnić się, że wszyscy w pokoju śpią, zanim zaczną swoje zwyczajne zabawy, jednak Abraxas szybko się opanował i łóżko zgrzytnęło pod jego przemieszczającym się ciężarem.

 - Nie, Al, nie możemy.

Sprężyny zgrzytnęły raz jeszcze i Tom usłyszał chichot, zupełnie jakby Alphard próbował wykorzystać jakieś inne sposoby perswazji, ale Abraxas nie dał mu dojść do słowa:

 - Nie, nie o tym mówię. - Tom nie wierzył, że jest świadkiem tej rozmowy i z każdą mijającą minutą dochodził do wniosku, że chyba wolałby wrócić do spadania w Wieży Północnej. - Nasi rodzice... Ojciec mnie zabije, jak się dowie.

 - Nie zabije cię, jesteś jego dziedzicem.

 - W takim razie najpierw mnie wydziedziczy, a później zabije. - W głosie Abraxasa pobrzmiewał melodramatyzm zmieszany z autentycznym strachem. - Wiesz, jaki on jest. Nigdy nas nie zaakceptuje.

 - Ale nie zaryzykuje też utraty syna - próbował go przekonać Black, najwyraźniej nie bardzo przejmując się tym, jak mogliby zareagować _jego_ rodzice. - Jeśli spróbujemy porozmawiać najpierw z twoją matką...

 - Nie! - krzyknął Abraxas, a Tom zauważył, że Cygnus przewrócił się niespokojnie z boku na boku w swoim łóżku. - Nie - dodał nieco ciszej - To złamałoby jej serce.

 - Co? To, że jej syn jest szczęśliwy? - Alphard brzmiał nagle bardzo odlegle, jakby wstąpił w niego ktoś inny, ktoś, kto nie znał strachu ani norm. Tom znał ten ton; Alphard mówił tak zawsze, kiedy rozmawiali o Soulstatine. Od kiedy Black dowiedział się, jakie były skutki uboczne, odnosił się do Ministerstwa z jeszcze większą niechęcią.

 - Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi... Wiesz, jacy są ludzie... Mają wobec mnie oczekiwania. Moi rodzice chcą, żebym kontynuował linię rodu.

Usłyszał, że ktoś wstaje z łózka. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć w tamtym kierunku, żeby wiedzieć, że to Alphard. Słyszał tę kłótnię nie pierwszy raz i zawsze kończyła się tak samo - Abraxas mówił, że nie powinni się ujawniać, Alphard wychodził w gniewie, a potem wracał, żeby pocieszyć Abraxasa. Mimo wszystko Alphard miał dużo więcej swobody - mógł być czarną owcą w swojej rodzinie; Walburga była wystarczająco wzorową córką, Cygnus też radził sobie z byciem Blackiem dość dobrze. Abraxas nie miał tego komfortu.

Tej nocy Alphard nie wrócił i Tom do świtu słyszał nierówny, niespokojny oddech Abraxasa.

...

 - Nie mogę tak dłużej - oznajmił Alphard, siadając przy stole w bibliotece, przy którym od lat tak chętnie i łatwo dzielili się sekretami.

Tom spodziewał się, że Black się pojawi - nie rozmawiał z Abraxasem od prawie tygodnia i było jedynie kwestią czasu, kiedy w końcu się złamie. Najwyraźniej chciał najpierw opowiedzieć komuś trzeciemu o tym, jak bardzo Abraxas go denerwuje, zanim uda się na rozmowę z nim samym.

Zamknął książkę - _Krótką historię dusz_ \- zaznaczając stronę, na której skończył czytanie. Postanowił zabrać się za poszukiwanie od nieco innej strony - jeśli nie mógł być nieśmiertelny, może udałoby mu się jakoś sprowadzić jego bratnią duszę do tego czasu? Musiał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o połączeniach i o tym, jak działały, żeby spróbować stworzyć bezpieczne, niegrożące śmiercią zaklęcie... Bałby się je użyć na sobie i na swojej bratniej duszy, dlatego musiałby jeszcze znaleźć jakiegoś ochotnika do próby, ale była to na razie perspektywa tak odległa, że równie dobrze mógł poświęcić chwilę Alphardowi.

 - Mam dość tego, że się ukrywany. - Tom miał wrażenie, że słyszy to zdanie co najmniej kilka razy w tygodniu, zawsze od Alpharda, nigdy od Abraxasa. - Jakbyśmy robili coś złego... A przecież on nawet nie miał na to wpływu... Jak ktokolwiek mógłby mieć mu za złe, że trafił akurat na mnie?

Nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć i spodziewając się, że to nie koniec tyrady, Tom rozłożył bezradnie ręce, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

 - Czasami mam wrażenie, że wcale nie chodzi mu o rodziców, tylko o mnie...

Tom spojrzał na Alpharda ze zdziwieniem. Sam kiedyś nie mógł uwierzyć, że akurat oni dwaj są połączeni, ponieważ byli tak różni, ale zdążył się już przekonać, że nawet ogromne różnice pomiędzy bratnimi duszami w jakiś sposób zawsze zanikały, albo przynajmniej ulegały złagodzeniu, kiedy w końcu się spotykały. Alphard i Abraxas wcale się nie zmienili, a jednak było jasne, że są dla siebie stworzeni.

 - Wiesz, czasami myślę, że on prostu boi się tego, co powiedzą ludzie... Ojca się boi, matki nie chce zawieść, a ludzie... Nie chce wychodzić przed szereg, nawet za cenę tego, co mamy. - Alphard patrzył smętnie przez okno, a Tom musiał przyznać mu rację. Abraxas właśnie taki był. - Muszę powstrzymywać Walburgę, żeby nie powiedziała rodzicom, że jesteśmy razem. Chyba niedługo zacznie mnie szantażować... - westchnął, nie próbując tym razem obrócić zachowania siostry w żart. - Wiesz, gdybym tylko miał pewność, że on nie zmieni zdania... Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby to się jakoś udało. Mógłbym pracować w Ministerstwie, chociaż tego nie znoszę. Mógłbym wynająć dla nas mieszkanie w Londynie... Miałbym całe dwa lata, żeby to jakoś dla nas urządzić. Tylko że on tego nie chce. Woli się ukrywać, woli udawać przed rodzicami, że nie znalazł jeszcze bratniej duszy, że nie istnieję... Nie wiesz nawet, jak to boli.

Tom rzeczywiście nie wiedział. Nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji - mając coś na wyciągnięcie ręki, jednocześni próbując to chwycić i widząc, jak za każdym razem się oddala. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak czułby się na miejscu Alpharda. Na miejscu Abraxasa nie musiał się stawiać - nie było nikogo, kto przejąłby się jego bratnią duszą... A gdyby HP był jak Abraxas... Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby przekonać go, że istnieje inna droga, nawet jeśli musiałby go odebrać rodzinie.

 - Powiedz mu to wszystko - stwierdził w końcu, widząc, że Alphard oczekuje od niego jakiejś rady czy słów pocieszenia. - Jeśli będzie wiedział, że jesteś po jego stronie, że go nie zostawisz, w końcu nabierze odwagi.

Słowa opuściły jego usta bardzo łatwo, chociaż sam nie do końca w nie wierzył.

...

Szedł przez ciemny korytarz na trzecim piętrze, czując podświadomie, że kogoś szuka. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał kroki, jakby ten, kogo miał znaleźć, szedł przed nim. Minął drzwi klasy, w której kiedy widział Dumbledore'a w pamiętną noc pełną sów, ale nie zatrzymał się - tylko kątem oka dostrzegł, że w lustrze przegląda się nieznany mu zdeformowany mężczyzna, zupełnie nie zwracający na niego uwagi. Szedł dalej. Przez wysokie okna korytarz zalewało światło zimowego księżyca. O szyby uderzał śnieg, pierwszy w tym roku, a błonia powoli rozbiły się białe. Było tak cicho, że słyszał bicie własnego serca, dziwnie niespokojne. I te kroki, ciągle tak samo dalekie, chociaż szedł coraz szybciej. Zaczął biec, w nadziei, że końcu go znajdzie, ale korytarz wydawał się nie mieć końca. Biegł i biegł, aż w końcu się obudził.

...

 - Moi drodzy, ci, którzy dostali role, mogą zająć się scenariuszem, przygotowałem dodatkowe kopie.

Tom wyjrzał zza kępki więdnących asfodelusów, zastanawiając się, czy ukrył się wystarczająco dobrze. Profesor Beery, czarodziej, który powinien wykładać raczej sztukę niż zielarstwo, postanowił wystawić jedyną w swoim rodzaju świąteczną pantomimę. Kiedy Tom zobaczył jej tytuł, od razu miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już go widział - dopiero Eileen Prince, małomówna Ślizgonka, na którą nigdy nie zwracał większej uwagi, uświadomiła go, że _Fontanna szczęśliwego losu_ to jedna z opowieści Barda Beedle'a. Przypomniał sobie jak przez mgłę, że właśnie tak nazywała się książka, którą zostawił w opuszczonej klasie Dumbledore ten nocy, kiedy próbował się dostać do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Nadal nie wiedział, co było w niej takiego ważnego - znalazł kopię w bibliotece i nawet przeczytał całość, co bardzo rozbawiło większość jego kolegów, którzy znali opowieści z dzieciństwa - ale nie znalazł nic, co mogłoby ukrywać jakiś nieznany sens. Co prawda „Fontanna szczęśliwego losu" była idealnym przedstawieniem na Boże Narodzenie, ale nie był pewien, czy ćwiczenie scen w ramach zajęć z zielarstwa, kiedy w maju mieli zdawać sumy, było aż tak dobrym pomysłem.

 - Tom!

A jednak go zauważył. Wychylił się zza doniczki, uśmiechając się tak entuzjastycznie, jak tylko był w stanie. Profesor Beery nadal nie wybaczył mu, że nie zgłosił się na przesłuchania do głównej roli; musiał się zamiast tego zadowolić Lyallem Lupinem, kapitanem drużyny Gryfonów. Tom z pewną satysfakcją myślał, że Lyall dużo bardziej pasuje do roli szlachetnego, lecz nieco głupawego rycerza.

 - Tom, podejdź tutaj! - wezwał go po raz kolejny nauczyciel, wskazując środek szklarni. - Profesor Dumbledore poradził mi, żebym poprosił cię o pomoc w urządzeniu scenografii. Co ty na to?

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, jakby nie marzył o niczym innym na świecie. Co prawda fakt, że Dumbledore poprosił akurat o jego pomoc, przyjemnie połechtał jego próżność, ale oznaczało to też, że będzie musiał brać udział w części prób, a podejrzewał, że profesor Beery nie zrezygnował jeszcze z pomysłu obsadzenia go w głównej roli.

Usiadł obok Minervy McGonagall - ona też miała pomóc w przygotowaniu dekoracji. Była wręcz transmutacyjnym geniuszem, a Tom wiedział też z pewnych źródeł, że tak jak on Minerva nie spotkała jeszcze swojej bratniej duszy. Obserwował ją wystarczająco uważnie, żeby wiedzieć też, że od co najmniej dwóch miesięcy nie przyjmuje już Soulstatine. Objawy, które znał aż zbyt dobrze z autopsji, łatwo było dostrzec także u niej. Właściwie nie mógł się dziwić; Soulstatine było jak trucizna dla mózgu.

Profesor Dumbledore chce, żebyśmy wytransmutowali całe wzgórze - zagaiła, z wyraźną dezaprobatą przyglądając się, jak Augusta Longbottom obsadzona jako dublerka Ashy demonstruje Lyallowi Lupinowi, jak powinien prawidłowo trzymać miecz. Tom dobrze wiedział, że Minerva dużo lepiej zna się na fechtunku, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała.

 - Mam nadzieję, że nie zajmie to zbyt dużo czasu – odpowiedział ze zniechęceniem. - Chcę zdać sumy, a nie dostać się do Magicznej Akademii Teatralnej...

 - Dokładnie - zgodziła się dziewczyna; szukając czegoś w torbie z książkami. Tom rozpoznał pudełko Soulstatine. Minerva wyciągnęła jedną tabletkę i połknęła ją ostentacyjnie, tak jakby chciała, żeby wszyscy to widzieli.

Jednak jego nie oszukała tak łatwo. Znał te tabletki zbyt dobrze, żeby dać się nabrać. Minerva podmieniła prawdziwe Soulstatine na coś innego, może pastylki na kaszel albo cukierki miętowe. Była tak dobra z transmutacji, że spokojnie mogłaby to zrobić. Może zamiast Soulstatine łykała przetransmutowanego smażonego kurczaka. Nie mógł tego wykluczyć.

 - Powinnaś to robić bardziej naturalnie - szepnął do niej, wyciągając swoje własne opakowanie leków. Zrobił to tak swobodnie, że nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ale gdyby ktoś miał sobie później orzec, czy Tom Riddle brał swoją porcję Soulstatine, na pewno potwierdziłby, że tak było. - Ludzie i tak wiedzą, że powinniśmy to łykać, nie musisz im przypominać.

 - Ty też? - zapytała bez cienia zaskoczenia. Być może i ona zorientowała się już, że niektórzy nie przepadali za Soulstatine.

Skinął głową. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł, że nie jest sam.

…

Przygotowania do pantomimy były dużo bardziej uciążliwe niż się spodziewał i to wcale nie z powodu profesora Beery'ego. Dużo bardziej irytowała go pretensjonalna obsada, szalone pomysły Augusty i ciągłe wywyższanie się Lyalla. Problemem była też Walburga, która na specjalne zaproszenie profesora Beery'ego zgodziła się wziąć udział w sztuce, chociaż skończyła już szkołę. Ciągle pastwiła się nad Alphardem, grożąc mu, że napisze w końcu do państwa Malfoyów, a Tom podejrzewał, że nie rzucała słów na wiatr. Walburga była po prostu zła. Lubowała się w intrygach i tym, jak życie powinno według niej wyglądać. Skreśliła Alpharda w chwili, kiedy okazało się, że jego bratnią duszą jest Abraxas, a teraz czerpała dziką przyjemność z dręczenia go.

Jedynym pocieszeniem w ciągu długich godzin prób i tworzenia scenografii - co było trudniejsze niż przewidywał; Dumbledore rzeczywiście chciał stworzyć prawdziwe ożywione wzgórze, które zmieniałoby się razem z wędrówką czwórki bohaterów - była Minerva, z którą znalazł niespodziewaną nić porozumienia. Co prawda irytowała go jej sztywność i uparty charakter, ale czasami dochodził do wniosku, że denerwuje go to głównie dlatego, że przypomina mu jego samego. Minerva nigdy nie chciała przyznać mu racji, tak samo jak on jej. Potrafili kłócić się o odpowiednią wysokość trawy na zaczarowanym wzgórzu aż Dumbledore wkraczał między nich i pozwalał połowę wzgórza skosić, a połowę zostawić porośniętą bujniejszymi chwastami. Mimo wszystko Minerva była miła odmianą w stosunku do uczniów, z którymi miał zwykle do czynienia - Alphard i Abraxas nadal się sprzeczali, Orion spędzał większość czasu z Walburgą, a Cygnusa interesowały tylko rozgrywki quidditcha. Co prawda to ostatnie interesowało też Minervę, bo była ścigającą drużyny Gryfonów, ale jednocześnie mogła się pochwalić najlepszymi po nim wynikami w nauce, co w jakiś sposób wyrównywało zainteresowanie czymś tak prozaicznym jak sport. Tom podejrzewał, że gdyby Minerva była nieco mniej sztywna i czasami rozpuszczała ciasno związany kok, mogłaby być tak popularna jak Walburga czy Dementia Montebourg z Hufflepuffu.

Zbliżyło ich jeszcze jedno - wspólna tajemnica. _Nic tak nie łączy jak wspólne łamanie prawa_ , pomyślał pewnego wieczoru Tom, kiedy pod nieobecność pozostałych Śligzonów transmutował swoje opakowanie Soulstatine. Minerva wymyśliła do tego własne zaklęcie, które jeszcze bardziej upodabniało tabletki do tych prawdziwych, choć w rzeczywistości były jedynie kawałkami pokrojonego jabłka. Wcześniej musiał pilnować, żeby przetransmutowane tabletki się nie rozpadły albo nie wróciły do prawdziwej postaci - zwykle używał w zastępstwie cukierków miętowych - ale zaklęcie Minervy było dużo trwalsze i mógł przez cały miesiąc nie przejmować się tym, co nosi w torbie.

Kiedy zapytał, dlaczego to robi, dlaczego nie bierze leków, odpowiedziała po prostu: _To nie do zniesienia,_ po czym wróciła do transmutowania kawałka drewna w łuk strzegący wejścia do zaczarowanego ogrodu.

On sam poczuł, widząc udane próby Minervy w transmutacji tabletki, że nie wykorzystuje swojego potencjału. Na jakiś czas zapomniał nawet o nieśmiertelności, skupiając się na tym, jak mógłby wykorzystać skład leku do własnych celów, do odwrócenia jego działania. Jeśli Soulstatine odcinało go od bratniej duszy, to może coś innego mogłoby go do niej przybliżyć? Pamiętając o swoim nowym celu nawiązania w jakiś sposób kontaktu, zaczął badania nad tabletką, włączając w nie po jakimś czasie Minervę - i tak spędzali razem tak wiele czasu, że równie dobrze mogli między tworzeniem dekoracji zająć się czymś innym. Nie chciał sam przed sobą przyznawać, że potrzebował pomocy; nie znosił słabości, ale był w stanie stwierdzić, że Minerva jest ciekawym i przydatnym dodatkiem do tej raczej niespodziewanej drużyny.

Siedzieli właśnie za Fontanną Szczęśliwego Losu, rozkładając na sztucznej, ale bardzo miękkiej trawie notatki sporządzone na podstawie znalezionej przez Minervę książki, _Eliksiry Dwudziestego Pierwszego Wieku - Spojrzenie w przyszłość przedmiotu_. Reszta obsady była jeszcze na dole wzgórza, gdzie miała zmierzyć się z Wielką Glistą. Profesor Kettleburn, nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, obiecał dostarczyć na premierę stworzenie, które mogłoby ją udawać, a Tom miał jedynie nadzieję, że będzie wtedy wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie zginąć. Kettleburn znany był z zamiłowania do niebezpiecznych - i zapewne nielegalnych - stworzeń. Miał zresztą wśród uczniów naśladowcę, wyrośniętego chłopaka z trzeciej klasy, który równie dobrze mógłby uchodzić za siedemnastolatka, Hagrida. Tom słyszał, że podobno chłopak próbował hodować pod łóżkiem szczenię wilkołaka. Brzmiało to tak nieprawdopodobnie, że trudno było mu uwierzyć w tę historię...

 - Na pewno jest w tym kwiat paproci zebrany w Noc Świętojańską - oznajmiła Minerva tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu; nawet zwykłe powitanie potrafiła powiedzieć właśnie w ten sposób. - Tylko że nie rozumiem, dlaczego działa właśnie tak - spojrzała z powątpiewaniem na ulotkę, którą oglądali przez ostatni miesiąc co najmniej tysiąc razy. - Według _Receptariusza Gallena_ powinien wywoływać wizje, a nie otępiać...

 - W dawce większej niż lecznicza może powodować sedację - pokazał jej dopisek na dole strony. - Może gdyby zmniejszyć dawkę do standardowej, działanie wróciłoby do oczekiwanego.

 - Nie, za dużo w tym szakłaka, zawsze się zastanawiałam, dlaczego mam takie problemy z trawieniem, kiedy to biorę.

 - Zamieńmy go na miętę, jest rozluźniająca - zasugerował, a Minerva zapisała tę sugestię na kartce obok kilku innych, które mieli zamiar wypróbować.

 - Można też spróbować z barwinkiem, poprawia krążenie mózgowe - dodała, przewracając strony w mugolskim podręczniku zielarstwa... Nie, botaniki. _Farmakognozja w praktyce,_ głosił tytuł, a Tom nie mógł uwierzyć, że korzystają z takiego źródła, żeby rozszyfrować skład tabletki.

Pamiętał z czasów sierocińca, że wszystkie leki, które dostawał w aptece, zawsze były dokładnie opisane - chociaż nie rozumiał żadnego ze słów na recepcie i opakowaniu, a odczytanie ich graniczyło z cudem, gdyby tylko się uparł, mógłby dowiedzieć się, co takiego bierze. Z Soulstatine było inaczej - Ministerstwo strzegło składu jakby była to jakaś przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie receptura cukiernicza, której wyjawienie mogłoby doprowadzić do upadku biznesu... Tom zastanawiał się, czy to z powodu tych wszystkich tajemnic zaczyna wątpić w rząd, czy być może wpływało tak na niego przebywanie tak długo w towarzystwie kogoś z Gryffindoru. Minerva McGongall może i była na pierwszy rzut oka spokojna i ułożona, ale w jej głowie kryły się bardziej rewolucyjne pomysły, niż te, które kiedykolwiek zaproponowali Ślizgoni. Mógłby się założyć, że gdyby zaprosił kogokolwiek ze swojej klasy do dłubania w Soulstatine, nie tylko zostałby wyśmiany, ale koledzy wręcz przestaliby się do niego odzywać. Mimo wszystko Ślizgoni byli tradycjonalistami i nie lubili zmian. Nawet Alphard, najbardziej z nich wszystkich postępowy obyczajowo, nie miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo woli, żeby zamienić słowa w czyny.

 - Hmm, może jeszcze kora wierzby? - Dziewczyna nadal szukała najlepszych składników do nowego leku.

 - Zamieniłbym ją na sproszkowany włos jednorożca.

 - Można wiedzieć, skąd dokładnie chcesz zabrać włos jednorożca? - Minerva spojrzała na niego, jakby zwariował. - Chyba nie planujesz polować na jednorożce w Zakazanym Lesie?

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc wyzwanie w jej głosie, zupełnie jakby po cichu liczyła na to, że naprawdę będzie chciał polować na jednorożce.

 - Slughorn. - Wskazał na nauczyciela dyskutującego żywo z profesorem Beerym. Tom nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego mistrz eliksirów tak żywo interesuje się sztuką, skoro nawet nie przykładał się do niej w żaden szczególny sposób, jeśli nie liczyć zaproszenia na premierę całej masy wpływowych znajomych. - Zdobyłby dla mnie jad akromantuli, gdybym tylko wystarczająco przekonująco poprosił.

Minerva roześmiała się i już chciała odpowiedzieć, kiedy gdzieś zza fontanny rozległ się znajomy głos:

 - A właściwie do czego jest wam potrzebny sproszkowany włos jednorożca? - zapytał Albus Dumbledore, wychylając się zza Fontanny Szczęśliwego Losu. Siedział na niej beztrosko, zupełnie jakby pod dłuższego czasu przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

 - My... - Po raz pierwszy w życiu Tom nie potrafił wymyślić szybko wystarczająco wiarygodnego kłamstwa.

 - To dodatkowe urozmaicenie sztuki - weszła mu w słowo Minerva, wskazując na suchą na razie fontannę. - Pomyśleliśmy, że skoro ma przynosić szczęście, to warto byłoby ją wypełnić czymś ładnie pachnącym i wyglądającym... Hmm, wyglądającym magicznie.

Dumbledore zmierzył ich długim, badawczym spojrzeniem, jakby dobrze wiedział, że planują coś zupełnie innego, ale ostatecznie jego wąskie usta wygięły się w promiennym uśmiechu i nachylił się do nich, mówiąc porozumiewawczym szeptem:

\- Dodajcie trochę elfiego pyłu, będzie błyszczeć równie jasno jak kunszt aktorski naszej obsady. - Spojrzał w kierunku Lyalla Lupina, który próbował właśnie odegnać niewidzialną Wielką Glistę z wielkim wigorem. Walburga Black przyglądała mu się z niesmakiem. - Po chwili zastanowienia muszę stwierdzić, że eliksir może być przypadkiem najjaśniejszym punktem wieczoru. Może warto zastąpić elfi pył jagodami ostrokrzewu, żebyśmy łatwo zapomnieli o tym wiekopomnym wydarzeniu...

...

\- Nie! - Głos Abraxasa poniósł się po pokoju wspólnym i wszyscy obecni w nim uczniowie odwrócili się w jego kierunku, zastanawiając się, co tak go wzburzyło.

Pierwszoroczni skulili się trochę w sobie, bo znali już wystarczająco dobrze humory Malfoya - w ostatnich miesiącach wyżywał się na każdym, kto stanął mu drodze, rzucając nieprzyjemne uwagi albo zwyczajnie wyżywając się fizycznie, rzucając książkami i tłukąc kubki. Tom cieszył się, że mieszka tak daleko od jego łóżka, bo obawiałby się o swoje życie.

Tym razem nietrudno było się domyślić, bo było przyczyną zdenerwowania Abraxasa. Siedział w miękkim fotelu przy kominku, obronnie krzyżując ręce na piersi. Jeszcze w poprzednim semestrze nie do pomyślenia było, że Alpharda nie ma przy nim - Ślizgoni byli zbyt dobrze wychowani i zbyt lojalni wobec siebie nawzajem, żeby ich oceniać - ale przez ostatnie dwa miesiące wiele się zmieniło. Abraxas trzymał Alpharda na dystans, a uczniowie mieli wrażenie, że oglądają na własnych oczach sceny z jakiejś dramatycznej powieści: była w niej i zakazana miłość, i okropna siostra, i przeciwni wszystkiemu rodzice... Brakowało tylko tego, żeby Blackowie i Malfoyowie się nie lubili i Tom mógłby zacząć nazywać Alpharda i Abraxasa Romeo i Julią. Problem nie leżał jednak w skłóconych rodzinach, a w czymś dużo trudniejszym do pokonania - społecznej konwencji, która niechętnie patrzyła na niemieszane pary.

\- Nie możesz im powiedzieć! - Abraxas nawet nie starał się mówić cicho, zapewne nieświadomy, że tak wiele osób mu się przygląda.

\- Miałaś tyle okazji, tyle lat... - Głos Alpharda zdradzał jego znużenie całą tą sprawą. Wyglądał na zmęczonego nieustającą walką. - Dlaczego teraz?

\- Dlaczego? - roześmiała się Walburga, odrzucając do tyłu głowę, tak by wszyscy zobaczyli jej jasną szyję. - Bo mogę, Alphardzie! Nikt nie powie mi już, że muszę być wobec was lojalna... Właściwie dlaczego? Bo byliśmy w tym samym domu? Świat to nie szkoła - stwierdziła ze stanowczością, którą znała większość obecnych w pokoju wspólnym uczniów. - Tutaj możesz udawać, że zapewnisz mu to wszystko, co obiecujesz... Ale kto cię zatrudni, kiedy się dowiedzą?

\- Ministerstwo... - próbował jej przerwać Alphard, ale nie dała się tak łatwo zbić z tropu:

\- Ministerstwo? Chyba żartujesz! - roześmiała się raz jeszcze, jakby naprawdę bawiła ją ta rozmowa. - Nie dostaniesz nawet posady za barem w Dziurawym Kotle... Będziesz dla nich gorszy niż nosiciel smoczej ospy.

W pokoju zrobiło się nagle bardzo cicho. Uczniowie spoglądali to na Walburgę, to na jej brata, czasami zatrzymując też wzrok na dziwnie pochmurnym Abraxasie. _Oczywiście ma rację,_ pomyślał Tom, obserwując cała scenę ze swojej ulubionej kryjówki. Jeśli Alphard miał zamiar naprawdę wyjawić prawdę o sobie i Abraxasie rodzicom, musiał się liczyć z wydziedziczeniem, a nawet czarodzieje musieli z czegoś żyć. I o ile wierzył w możliwości Alpharda, wiedział, że naprawdę poszedłby nawet żebrać, jeśli tylko oznaczałoby to przetrwanie dla niego i jego bratniej duszy, Abraxas... Abraxas był zupełnie inny. Nie śmiał kwestionować jego uczuć względem Blacka, zwyczajnie nie można było tego zrobić - byli bratnimi duszami, to jedno nie podlegało wątpliwościom. A jednak sposób, w jaki Abraxas oceniał to wszystko, jak bardzo nie chciał się przyznać przed rodzicami... Tom od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, że Abraxas zwyczajnie boi się nie tylko gniewu ojca i rozpaczy matki, ale czegoś dużo bardziej prozaicznego - biedy, która mogłaby go czekać. Czy mógł mieć mu to za złe? Nie umiał ocenić tego, co czuł Abraxas, bo sam nigdy nie miał nic wartościowego, nie mówiąc już o prawdziwym rodowym bogactwie, którym tak często popisywał się Malfoy. A jednak... A jednak czuł się w jakiś sposób lepszy, bo czuł, że on byłby w stanie z tego zrezygnować.

\- Powiedz coś - usłyszał głos Alpharda, tak cichy i żałosny, że ledwie słyszalny. Patrzył na Abraxasa wyczekująco, jakby tylko on mógł go powstrzymać przed zrobieniem czegoś okropnego. - Powiedz coś, Abe.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - Abraxas odtrącił wyciągniętą dłoń i wstał z fotela, jakby dotyk jego bratniej duszy go parzył. - Nie odzywaj się do mnie w ogóle.

Tom praktycznie usłyszał, jak Ślizgoni obserwujący tę scenę wstrzymują oddech. Takie rzezy... Takich rzeczy się nie mówiło, nie do bratniej duszy i nie takim tonem, zupełnie jakby Abraxas naprawdę nie chciał go znać... Alphard wyglądał na zdruzgotanego, ale szok na jego twarzy szybko zamienił się w odrętwienie graniczące z obojętnością, bardzo podobne do tego, które Tom widział kiedyś na twarzy Alastora Moody'ego.

\- Jeśli właśnie tego chcesz - powiedział głucho, patrząc na Abarxasa jak wyrzucony na bruk pies.

\- Tego chcę...

\- Nie, wcale tego nie chcesz.

Tom poczuł nagle, że wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę jak na komendę. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego się w ogóle odezwał - nigdy nie zabierał głosu, jeśli ktoś go wprost nie zapytał, szczególnie na takim forum - ale coś zapanowało na chwilę nad jego głową i myślami i sprawiło, że włączył się do dyskusji, której od tej pory był jedynie świadkiem. Uczniowie rozstąpili się szybko, tworząc coś w rodzaju tunelu między kątem, w którym się chował, a kominkiem, przy którym siedzieli zainteresowani. Walburga patrzyła na niego jak harpia, która nie do końca potrafi sobie przypomnieć, jak się nazywa jej ofiara, Abraxas był wyraźnie wściekły, a Alphard miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.

_W co ja się wpakowałem?_ , pojawiła się w jego głowie przelotna myśl, ale widząc, że wszyscy patrzą na niego wyczekująco, wstał i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku kominka.

Uspokoił oddech. Cokolwiek go do tego popchnęło, przecież miał rację. Abraxas wcale nie chciał rezygnować z Alpharda. Po prostu... Po prostu bał się zbyt wielu rzeczy, które mogłyby się stać, gdyby z niego nie zrezygnował.

Gdyby tylko powiedzenie tego na głos było tak samo łatwe jak pomyślenie...

 - Nie chcesz, żeby cię zostawił - stwierdził w końcu tak stanowczo, jak tylko potrafił. Podejrzewał, że nie brzmiał nawet w połowie tak przekonująco jak Walburga. - I ty nie chcesz go zostawić. To, co was...

 - A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? - wszedł mu w słowo Abraxas, mijając kanapę, na której rozłożyła się panna Black. Spoglądała na Toma z rozbawieniem, jakby był kurczakiem próbującym walczyć z orłem. Bardzo go to irytowało. - Nie masz ani bratniej duszy, ani niczego innego! Nie masz rodziny, nie masz nazwiska, nic nie masz! Jesteś nikim! Mógłbyś sypiać z Grindelwaldem, a nikogo by to nie obeszło, bo ty zwyczajnie nikogo nie obchodzisz!

_\- Jesteś nikim_ , słowa Abraxasa huczały w jego głowie nieznośnym echem i poczuł, że jego dłonie zaciskają się bezwiednie w pięści. Nikt nie miał prawda tak do niego mówić. Nie był _nikim_.

Już miał to oznajmić, kiedy odezwał się ktoś inny, prawie zapomniany przez obecnych w obliczu napadu złości Abraxasa:

 - Tym dla ciebie jestem? - zapytał Alphard, też wstając ze swojego miejsca. Wyglądali teraz jak pionki na jakiejś dziwacznej szachownicy, z Walburgą siedzącą w centrum niczym królowa. - Ty się mnie... wstydzisz. - Ostatnie słowo zostało wypowiedziane tak cicho, że Tom ledwie był je w stanie usłyszeć. Twarz Alpharda wyrażała nieopisany ból. - Wstydzisz się nas, tego, co nas łączy... A ja myślałem... - zakrył usta dłonią, jakby chciał ukryć śmiech i odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym ruszył w kierunku ukrytych drzwi.

Jego ramiona unosiły się, jakby próbował powstrzymać śmiech. Albo płacz.

...

_Rhodes... Rhymes... Ribsmourn... Rigwidge..._

Westchnął ciężko, odsuwając na bok najstarszy z rejestrów uczniów, jaki udało mu się znaleźć. Nie znalazł żadnego Riddle'a, ani jednego. Czy to znaczyło, że jego ojciec jednak nie był czarodziejem? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe... Niemożliwe, że był z mugolskiej rodziny. Może nazwisko, które nadała mu matka, wcale nie należało do jego ojca? Może ktoś się pomylił?

Kogo próbował oszukać... W rejestrach nie było nazwiska nawet odrobinę zbliżonego do jego własnego. Gdyby wiedział przynajmniej, jak nazywała się jego matka... Nigdy wcześniej specjalnie go to nie interesowało, ale teraz naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć. Napisał nawet list do sierocińca, pytając o to panią Cole - mógł się założyć, że wyglądała bardzo głupio, kiedy dostała przesyłkę akurat od niego - ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie zdjęcie, które podobno jego matka miała przy sobie, a którego z jakiegoś powodu nigdy wcześniej mu nie pokazano. Nie żeby to coś specjalnie zmieniało... Co prawda poczuł dziwne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, kiedy spojrzał na niewyraźną fotografię przedstawiającą parę nowożeńców: jego ojciec wyglądał prawie tak jak on, a patrząc na matkę mógł tylko dziękować, że to po nim odziedziczył wygląd... Ona była... Cóż, nie należała do najpiękniejszych, ale wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą. Dlaczego wszystko skończyło się tak, jak się skończyło? Dlaczego ojciec ją porzucił, a ona porzuciła syna? Ze złością otworzył kolejna księgę na chybił trafił, zastanawiając się, jaki trop podjąć teraz. Nazwisko ojca było ślepą uliczką, więc co mu pozostawało?

Spojrzał na środek strony rejestru i jego wzrok trafił na imię: Abraxas. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, urodzony dwunastego listopada tysiąc trzysta pięćdziesiątego piątego roku.

Oczywiście, dlaczego nie wpadł na to wcześniej? Tom po ojcu i Marvolo po dziadku. Czyżby jednak się mylił? Czyżby to jego matka była czarownicą?

Wrócił do poszukiwań z nowymi siłami. Za oknem zaczął padać pierwszy śnieg.

...

 - Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? - spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na Fontannę Szczęśliwego Losu wypełniającą się powoli przygotowanym przez Minervę eliksirem.

 - Nic nie będzie gorsze niż ta pantomima - odpowiedziała z przekąsem, zerkając z dezaprobatą na szykujących się za kurtyną aktorów. - Poza tym nie mają tego pić, chyba czytałeś zakończenie.

 - A co właściwie wlewasz do środka? Wolałabym, żeby mimo wszystko się nie otruli.

 - Prototyp - odpowiedziała prosto, uśmiechając się lekko.

 - Prototyp czego?

 - Czerwonej Nici.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, jakby Minerva McGonagall zupełnie oszalała.

 - Przecież mówiłaś, że potrzebuje jeszcze co najmniej dwóch tygodni...

 - Dlatego mówię, że to prototyp - odpowiedziała, pochylając się nad fontanną i wąchając wydobywające się z błyszczącego jak diamenty eliksiru srebrne opary. - Pachnie malinami. I czymś jeszcze, czujesz?

Pochylił się nad fontanną i od razu zakręciło mu się w głowie. _Na Merlina, co ona do tego dodała?_ , pomyślał gorączkowo, modląc się w duchu, by żaden z aktorów nie pochylił się zbyt nisko w finałowej scenie.

Jak za zawołanie, zupełnie jakby słyszał jego myśli, w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się Lyall Lupin; tuż za nim szli Augusta i Abraxas, gotowy w każdej chwili zająć miejsce Barona Pechowca, gdyby coś stało się Lyallowi. Tom zastanawiał się, jakie katastrofy przewidywał profesor Beery, skoro każdy aktor miał przynajmniej jednego dublera.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego przelotnie, szybko odwracając wzrok. Nie rozmawiali od tego nieszczęsnego wieczoru, kiedy Tom postanowił go skrytykować, a Abraxas uznał za słuszne przypomnieć mu, że jest nikim... Tom nie był zresztą jedyną osobą, której Abraxas unikał - ulatniał się z każdego miejsca, w którym pojawił Alphard, zupełnie jakby przebywanie w jego towarzystwie sprawiało mu fizyczny ból.

 - Przećwiczmy to raz jeszcze - zarządziła Augusta, podchodząc do fontanny, a Tom i Minerva śledzili każdy jej ruch ze źle ukrywanym podnieceniem. - Baron Pechowiec podchodzi do źródła i nabiera w dłonie odrobinę wody - zademonstrowała, nabierając zaczarowaną wodę w dłonie; Tom wstrzymał oddech - a potem wypija ją ze smakiem - powiedziała, po czym zanim którekolwiek z nich zdołało zaprotestować, wypiła łyk eliksiru. - Wow, to jest pyszne! - orzekła, patrząc na Minervę z podziwem. - Malinowe! Spróbujcie! - zachęciła resztą aktorów i nim się obejrzeli, większość obsady była pod wpływem nietestowanego na ludziach prototypu.

 - Gdyby szczęście miało smak, to byłby właśnie taki - orzekł Lyall, uśmiechając się znad fontanny do twórców eliksiru. Miał tak niemądry wyraz twarzy, że Tom przez krótką chwilę pomyślał, że właśnie tak powinien wyglądać Baron Pechowiec.

 - Zaraz zaczynamy! - dobiegł ich z dołu wzgórza głos profesora Beery'ego.

Aktorzy posłusznie - choć nieco chwiejnym krokiem - przemieścili się na scenę. Tom spojrzał na Minervę. Wydawała się tylko odrobinę zaniepokojona, ale być może po prostu jak zawsze świetnie panowała nad emocjami. On sam nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi, jeśli uczniowie zaczną po kolei padać jak muchy... Mogli ich wyrzucić ze szkoły za ten wybryk...

 - Dawka Marsa nie jest śmiertelna - stwierdziła spokojnie Minerva, przyglądając się Auguście, która próbowała właśnie zademonstrować Dementii, jak należy prawidłowo zalecać się do Barona Pechowca.

 - Dodałaś do tego _żelazo_? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze przed nim ukryła. - Powinniśmy uwarzyć antidotum, zanim ktoś się zatruje.

 - Mam trochę bezoaru w kieszeni. - A więc to dlatego była taka spokojna. Od początku wiedziała, że ktoś się tego napije i była przygotowana... - Szkoda, że nie złapaliśmy żadnej pary, moglibyśmy się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o działaniu...

Spojrzał na Minervę McGonagall jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie tylko to wszystko zaplanowała, ale wręcz wybrała sobie ofiary i obiekty doświadczalne. Wiedziała, jak korzystać z okazji, nawet jeśli było to nie do końca moralne... On nawet nie pomyślał o takim przeprowadzeniu próby. Zanim poróżnił się z Abraxasem, miał zamiar poprosić jego i Alpharda o pomoc... Gryfoni byli najbardziej nieobliczalnymi z ludzi.

Usłyszał krzyk dochodzący z dołu wzgórza - to Abraxas przepychał się z jakiegoś powodu z Lyallem... Ten drugi z kolei wyraźnie próbował go... Nie, to niemożliwe... Czy Lyall próbował się dobrać do Dementii?

Na dole wzgórza aktorzy szykowali się do pierwszej sceny, więc i oni usunęli się spod fontanny, wracając za kulisy. Profesor Kettleburn próbował uspokoić jakoś Wielką Glistę - Tom nie miał pojęcia, czym było to stworzenie, ale wyglądało co najmniej przerażająco - a uczniowie zajmujący się oświetleniem czekali na sygnał Dumbledore'a, by rozjaśnić scenę niczym w wiosenny poranek, tak by przypominała prawdziwe wzgórze.

 - Macie coś do picia? - Tom usłyszał gdzieś obok głos Alpharda. - Strasznie tu duszno - wskazał na unoszące się za sceną płonące kule, które miały imitować w finałowej scenie gwiazdy.

 - Proszę - Minerva podała mu znikąd flakon pełen błyszczącego płynu i zanim Tom zdołał chociażby mrugnąć, Alphard wypił do dna zawartość fiolki.

 - Mmm, smaczne - stwierdził z uśmiechem Black, wracając do swoich świateł i nucąc coś cicho.

 - Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłaś - powiedział Tom tak cicho, by nikt inny go nie usłyszał.

 - Dla większego dobra - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, chyba nieświadoma tego, że użyła tego samego hasła, którym posługiwał się Gellert Grindelwald. - Zresztą to tylko prototyp, nie jest mocniejszy niż szklanka Ognistej.

Tom nie chciał wiedzieć, skąd Minerva zna smak whisky, nie było zresztą okazji o to zapytać, bo pantomima się zaczęła i oklaski zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali widzów zagłuszyłyby każde pytanie. Stanął na umówionej pozycji z Gryfonką, kontrolując wzgórze; Dumbledore ustawił się gdzieś z boku, pomagając im z tak rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy, jakby sam napił się nielegalnego eliksiru. Tom dostrzegł Dementię rozkładającą z rozpaczą ręce - jej cierpiąca Asha chciała dostać się do fontanny, żeby odzyskać zdrowie.

Szli już w czwórkę w górę wzgórza: obrabowana Alteda, którą grała Augusta, chora Asha, piękna, ale nieszczęśliwa Amita i sam Baron Pechowiec. Czarownice namawiały właśnie rycerza, żeby pomógł im w wędrówce. Ze swojego miejsca Tom nie był w stanie dostrzec reakcji widowni, ale zakładał, że jak dotąd nie była zbyt entuzjastyczna. Z jakiegoś powodu Augusta zamiast płakać z rozpaczy po utracie różdżki, wyraźnie próbowała na siebie zwrócić uwagę Barona Pechowca, chociaż to zadanie należało do Walburgii... W pewnej chwili panna Longbottom tak zamaszyście machnęła ręką, że uderzyła Lyalla prosto w twarz. Widownia wybuchnęła śmiechem, być może zakładając, że był to celowy zabieg, jednak Lupin musiał szybko zbiec ze sceny, bo nos krwawił mu jak po groźnym zaklęciu. Trzy czarownice zaimprowizowały z tej okazji scenę sprzeczki - wyglądającą zadziwiająco realistycznie - a profesor Beery z trwogą zawołał za kulisami:

 - Abraxas! Abraxas, twoja kolej - po czym nie tłumacząc nic więcej, wypchnął dublera na scenę.

Walburga wydawała się niepocieszona tą zmianą, a sam Abraxas spoglądał ciągle w kierunku kulisów, jakby szukał pomocy, jednak bohaterowie w końcu ponownie podjęli przerwaną wędrówkę.

Pierwsza próba... Tom przypomniał sobie Wielką Glistę profesora Kettleburna i zastanawiał się, czy tym razem obejdzie się bez ofiar w ludziach i kończynach. Wypadek Lyalla zapowiadał raczej, że czeka ich krwawy wieczór.

 - Dobrze się czujesz? - usłyszał głos Minervy i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie mówi do niego, tylko do Lyalla.

 - Ja... Nie... - mówienie z krwawiącym nosem mogło być trudne, ale Tom nie widział powodu, żeby miało ono w ogóle uniemożliwiać sklecenie prostego zdania. - Trochę kręci mi się w głowie... I te wszystkie... dziewczyny. - Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało tak, jakby Lyall po raz pierwszy spotkał jakiekolwiek przedstawicielki płci pięknej. - Jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że są takie... zachwycające - westchnął, patrząc na Minervę z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. - Ty też bardzo ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz, Nerv, a twoje oczy... są zielone jak żabi skrzek.

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, słysząc tę uwagę i widząc zszokowaną - i nieco rozgniewaną - minę Gryfonki. Żabi skrzek... Tom wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek chciał usłyszeć taki komplement. Moment... Przecież czarodzieje nie prawili sobie takich komplementów - znał je tylko z tych kilku książek, które przeczytał kiedyś w sierocińcu... Oczy jak gwiazdy, głos jak śpiew słowika, w Howarcie nikt tak nie mówił.

Spojrzał na Minervę i wiedział, że ona też zrozumiała już, co spowodowało dziwaczne zachowanie Lyalla.

Ich eliksir nie umacniał połączenia między bratnimi duszami, tylko je znosił.

 - Musimy to jakoś... - chciał ją ostrzec, ale właśnie w tej chwili na scenę wkroczyła Wielka Glista i wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jej stronę.

 - Efekty są odwracalne, przecież nie znieśliśmy tak po prostu Zaklęcia Dusza - szepnęła do niego Minerva, przesuwając wzgórze nieco w dół, tak by widzom ukazała się poczwara pragnąca zapłaty o smaku smutku. - Powinno im przejść przed końcem przedstawienia.

Tom miał nadzieję, że ma rację. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Alphard opuścił swoje stanowisko przy gwiazdach i zerkał na scenę zza kurtyny. Czy on też stracił zainteresowanie Abraxasem? Coś w jego wygłodniałym spojrzeniu mówiło Tomowi, że wręcz przeciwnie.

Nagle gdzieś za wzgórzem, tak że nie był w stanie dostrzec, co się dzieje, zaczęło się jakieś zamieszanie. Ktoś - chyba Walburga - krzyczał z przerażeniem, ktoś inny śmiał się jak szaleniec, coś trzasnęło, huknęło i wybuchło, tak że wzgórze zachwiało się w posadach, a po jego drugiej stronie zapanował absolutny chaos...

 - Abraxas! - krzyknął Alphard, rzucając się na scenę, z której zbiegły właśnie trzy nieszczęsne czarownice; Walburga miała twarz czarną od sadzy, a warkocz Augusty płonął; Dementia ledwie była w stanie utrzymać się na nogach... Tom podbiegł do niej szybko i chwycił ją, zanim upadła. Chociaż wyglądała na przerażoną, spojrzała na niego jakby był jakimś chodzącym cudem i westchnęła cicho, rumieniąc się:

 - Twoje włosy są jak skrzydła kruka, Tom - i zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, wyciągnęła dłoń, żeby go dotknąć.

Wzdrygnął się; dawno nie czuł się tak niekomfortowo. Nikt go nie dotykał, a już na pewno nie jakieś obce, znarkotyzowane dziewczyny. Poszukał spojrzeniem Minervy, chcą wezwać ją na pomoc, ale dziewczyna gdzieś zniknęła, najwyraźniej próbując opanować pożar, który z jakiegoś powodu wybuchnął na scenie. Wokół w popłochu biegali goście, nauczyciele i uczniowie; głowa profesora Beery'ego zaczęła rosnąć do nienaturalnych rozmiarów, a profesor Kettleburn próbował ugasić swoją płonącą szatę. W powietrzu unosił się mdlący odór płonącego ciała...

Spojrzał z niepokojem w kierunku sceny. Czy coś stało się Abraxasowi? Nie wracał tak długo... Przekazał omdlewającą Dementię Cygnusowi, chwilowo odwracając jego uwagę od obrażonej Walburgii i wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę pobiegł na scenę.

Wielka Sala była właśnie świadkiem katastrofy - płomienie pięły się po wzgórzu i wyżej, ku rozpiętym nad nim kotarom służącym za kurtynę. Widzowie w popłochu opuszczali pomieszczenie, przewracając się jeden o drugiego i krzycząc jak opętani. Coś huknęło tuż za nim i ledwie uskoczył przed spadającą ze szczyty wzgórza Fontanną Szczęśliwego Losu... Doprawdy, bardzo szczęśliwy był ich los... Dostrzegł w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała fontanna, uciekającą szybko z miejsca zbrodni Minervę; najwyraźniej chciała usunąć ślady ich działalności... Musiał przyznać, że było to bardzo mądre z jej strony... Tylko czy to ich eliksir doprowadził do tych dantejskich scen? Rozejrzał się po pozostałościach scenografii... Ktoś pociągnął go za rękaw i zobaczył, że mija go właśnie profesor Dippet, mówiąc ze złością do Slughorna:

 - ... nigdy więcej! Żadnych pantomim! A już na pewno nie z udziałem tego wariata!

 - Chyba nie powiększył tego popiołka specjalnie - próbował go uspokoić Slughorn, ale Tom nie usłyszał dalszej części zdania, bo nauczyciele zniknęli w tłumie uciekających gości.

Popiołek... Czy Kettleburn naprawdę użył jako Wielkiej Glisty powiększonego popiołka? Byłoby to skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne, ale czy ktokolwiek spodziewał się jeszcze po nauczycielu opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami odpowiedzialności? Zamknięcie popiołka w czterech ścianach musiało się skończyć, no cóż, wybuchem.

 - Widziałeś Abraxasa i Alpharda? - Minerva stała już przy nim, strzepując z szaty resztki popiołu i poprawiając kok. - Jeśli są w takim stanie jak reszta, będzie trzeba ich stąd wyciągnąć siłą.

W chaosie płomieni wirujących dookoła fragmentów wzgórza i tłumu gości trudno było stwierdzić cokolwiek z pewnością, ale Tom ruszył pewnie przed siebie, próbując dostrzec charakterystyczną jasną głowę Malfoya. Że też akurat on musiał go ratować... On, taki nikt. Miał zamiar wykorzystać to przeciwko Abraxasowi przy najbliższej okazji.

 - Tam są! - wskazała Minerva gdzieś w płomienie i po chwili on też dostrzegł majaczące niewyraźnie postacie.

Ciasno objęte postacie.

 - Alphard? - odezwał się ktoś za plecami Toma z niedowierzaniem.

 - Abraxas? - dodał ktoś inny dużo bardziej zszokowanym tonem.

Pan Malfoy i pan Black, którzy przybyli na pantomimę w celach towarzysko-rozrywkowych, jednocześnie stwierdzili, że nie tego typu rozrywki się spodziewali.

…

Sprzątnięcie Wielkiej Sali po zajściach tamtego wieczoru zajęło prawie tydzień, w czasie którego uczniowie jadali posiłki w pokojach wspólnych. Przynajmniej ci z nich, którzy nie wylądowali w skrzydle szpitalnym z objawami zatrucia... Pani Pollingtonious nie potrafiła stwierdzić, co właściwie je spowodowało, ale ponieważ głównymi ofiarami zostali aktorzy, uznano zgodnie, że musiał to być skutek eksplozji wnętrzności popiołka. Profesor Kettleburn został po raz kolejny zawieszony i nic nie wskazywało na to, by dyrektor Dippet miał zamiar szybko pozwolić mu wrócić do pracy; wyczyn z popiołkiem przerósł nawet wypuszczenie z klatki młodego smoka walijskiego, co miało miejsce siedem lat wcześniej - zwierzę przez prawie miesiąc grasowało po błoniach, dopóki nie unieruchomiła go brygada poskramiaczy pod komendą samego Newta Scamandera.

Pantomima pozostawiła też ślady, które nie sposób było zakryć czy usunąć. Chociaż tak bardzo tego nie chcieli, Alphard i Abraxas zostali ujawnieni, w dodatku dość nieoczekiwanie i bez odpowiednio przygotowane gruntu. Pan Malfoy musiał być szybko odeskortowany do szpitala św. Munga, bo dostał ataku apopleksji, a pan Black był w takim szoku, że nie odezwał się do nikogo, dopóki nie wypił pół butelki Ognistej Whisky. Walburga przez cały następny dzień chodziła po szkole z wysoko podniesioną głową, dopóki nie zorientowała się, że ludzie patrzą na nią jakby sama była trędowata. Nie przewidziała, że niechęć wobec jej brata rozciągnie się też na nią.

Tom próbował porozmawiać z Alphardem, choć się za to nienawidził - musiał poznać skutki użycia eliksiru, jeśli sam chciał go spróbować. Nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego na wszystkich poza Alphardem i Abraxasem zadziałał on tak dziwnie, jakby rozluźniał opory moralne, ale nie tę część skutków ubocznych chciał zgłębić. Musiał wiedzieć, co czuł Alphard.

Oczywiście nie przyznał się przed nim, że to pyszna woda, którą podała mu Minerva wywołała katastrofę. Czuł się w pewien sposób odpowiedzialny za jego nieszczęście, a nie lubił odpowiedzialności. Poza tym ustalili z Minervą, że nie zdradzą nikomu, co było prawdziwą przyczyną zatrucia uczniów tego nieszczęsnego wieczoru...

Jednak Alphard nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Nie chciał rozmawiać z nikim. Matka zabrała Abraxasa ze szkoły na resztę przerwy świątecznej i od tego czasu nie miał od niego żądnej wiadomości. Snuł się po zamku jak duch, jak ktoś, kogo opuściło życie.

Tak jak w przypadku Moody'ego, pomogła dopiero cierpliwość - po prawie tygodniu włóczenia się pustymi korytarzami, Alphard sam do niego przyszedł. Siedział znów w bibliotece, w tym samym miejscu, w którym rozmawiał z Moodym i wtedy, kiedy Alphard wypytywał go o Soulstatine.

 - To koniec - oznajmił Black, siadając na ławce i opierając się o półkę pełną książek. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, zupełnie jakby miało go to w jakiś sposób ochronić. - Nie pozwolą mu wrócić.

 - Zwariowałeś - odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od książki; był właśnie w trakcie szukania jakiegokolwiek Marvolo w historii Hogwartu. - Przecież musi skończyć szkołę.

 - Będą woleli, żeby jej nie skończył, jeśli tylko będzie to oznaczało niespotykanie się ze mną - nie dał się przekonać Alphard, smętnie zwieszając głowę. Coś w jego smutku sprawiało Tomowi ból. Był współodpowiedzialny. - Wtedy, w czasie sztuki... Przez chwilę byłem pewien, że to wszystko dobrze się skończy.

Tom uniósł pióro znad kartki, przerywając na chwilę czytanie. Tamten wieczór... Nie musiał nawet pytać, żeby dostać odpowiedź.

 - Nie wiem, co było w tym popiołku, ale działało jak jakiś narkotyk - stwierdził Alphard, wyglądając przez okno; tym razem nad boiskiem unosiły się zielone smugi drużyny Ślizgonów; Alphard opuścił kolejny trening. - Miałem wrażenie, że... Że to wszystko, co do niego czuję... Jest inne, bardziej... Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale wydawało mi się bardziej szalone. Jakbym nie miał nic do powiedzenia... Nie, żebym normalnie miał coś do powiedzenia, przecież połączenie jest prawie nierozerwalne - wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie do końca wiedział jak to wszystko wyjaśnić. - Po prostu nie przejmowałem się w tamtej chwili żadnymi konsekwencjami, a on... Po raz pierwszy czułem, ze naprawdę poszedłby za mną na drugi koniec świata, jeśli tylko moglibyśmy być razem.

Tom nic nie odpowiedział, słysząc tę historię; nie wyglądało zresztą na to, że Alphard chciał jakiegoś komentarza. Patrzył nadal przez okno, ale wzrok miał tak zamglony, jakby nic nie widział.

_Eliksir naprawdę zrywa połączenia, nawet jeśli tylko na jakiś czas_ , uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem Tom, myśląc, jaki chaos mogłoby wprowadzić jego rozpowszechnienie. Musiał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Minervą o tym odkryciu. A Alphard... Alphard najzwyczajniej w świecie naprawdę kochał Malfoya.

...

 - Musimy przeprowadzić kolejne testy - orzekła Minerva, rozlewając do flakoników małe porcje eliksiru.

Siedzieli na podłodze łazienki na drugim piętrze, niedaleko klasy zaklęć. Z jakiegoś powodu zawsze była nieczynna, a rury często odmawiały posłuszeństwa i woda zalewała grubą warstwą podłogę. Miejsce było wprost idealne do ważenia nielegalnych specyfików.

 - Zmieniłam trochę skład - kontynuowała dziewczyna, nie zwracając uwagi na niezadowoloną minę towarzysza zbrodni. - Po przeliczeniu dawek mam prawie całkowitą pewność, że tym razem nie pojawią się tak... niespodziewane skutki uboczne... Zamieniłam miętę z macierzanką, jest mniej aromatyczna...

 - Można wiedzieć, na kim masz zamiar eksperymentować tym razem? - zapytał w końcu rozeźlonym tonem, patrząc jak Minerva chowa fiolki do torby na książki. - Poprzednim razem mieliśmy aż za dużo szczęścia.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, jakby był ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałaby się oporów moralnych. Jej brwi wygięły się w komiczny łuk.

 - Chcesz nawiązać połączenie czy nie? - zapytała, wstając z podłogi i wygładzając szkolną szatę. - Możemy tylko próbować, jeśli chcemy, żeby coś z tego wyszło.

Westchnął. Oczywiście miała rację. Tylko bardziej go to irytowało. To on powinien przewodzić temu eksperymentowi, ale po wszystkim, co spotkało Alpharda i Abraxasa miał pewne wątpliwości. Jeśli przypadkiem zerwaliby czyjeś połączenie na zawsze... Gdyby w jakiś sposób doszło do skażenia tym eliksirem... Wybiegał myślami bardzo daleko do przodu, zupełnie zapominając, że są jedynie dwójką piątoklasistów próbujących rozszyfrować skład ministerialnych leków. Jak dotąd niezbyt udanie - chociaż sklasyfikowali większość składników i byli w stanie odwrócić lub zmodyfikować ich działanie, coś nadal pozostało niewyjaśnione i podejrzewał, że właśnie brak tego składnika nie pozwalał im prawidłowo zmodyfikować Soulstatine. Obeszli ten problem inaczej - do nowej porcji eliksiru wykorzystali wyekstrahowaną Soulstatine, oczyszczoną ze znanych im składników. To, co zostało, musiało być brakującym elementem.

 - Możesz sam spróbować, jeśli tak bardzo nie podoba ci się pomysł dolania komuś eliksiru do soku dyniowego - rzuciła na odchodne Minerva, podając mu samotny flakonik. Tym razem eliksir nie był przejrzysty i błyszczący, ale lekki i parujący. Mieli problem z utrzymaniem go w kociołku.

Jak zawsze Minerva wiedziała, co robi. Wiedziała, że wypróbuje eliksir na sobie.


	8. IV.I Zwierciadło

 

\- Na Merlina, trzymajcie go! - kobieta, ta sama, którą Harry spotkał na korytarzu na trzecim piętrze w drodze na eliksiry w pierwszej klasie, wznosiła histeryczne okrzyki. - Mars w piątym polu, to zły omen!

\- Potrzebuje lekarza, a nie Marsa - weszła jej w słowo Hermiona; Harry zobaczył nad sobą jej niewyraźny cień, po czym wszystko zniknęło.

...

Szedł długim korytarzem, takim, jakich wiele widział już w Hogwarcie. A może wcale nie był w szkole? Gdzieś w tle słyszał śpiew ptaków, chyba zaczynała się wiosna... Stopy same niosły go przed siebie, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, że głowa chce robić coś innego. Czuł się dziwnie lekko. Kolory... Kolory wydawały się żywsze niż zwykle, jakby kupił nowe okulary. Ktoś roześmiał się za jego plecami i jak w zwolnionym tempie zobaczył mijającą go grupę uczniów. A jednak był w szkole. Tylko że... Ten Hogwart był jakiś inny. Korytarz skręcił w prawo i wiedział już, że jest na trzecim piętrze. _Zakazany korytarz_ , pomyślał przelotnie, otwierając kolejne drzwi. Dlaczego czuł, że powinien tu wejść? Minął kilka par drzwi i zatrzymał się przed uchylonymi. Zajrzał do środka - stało tam lustro, bardzo duże i misternie zdobione. Wyglądało dziwacznie w opuszczonej klasie, zupełnie jakby ktoś zapomniał je ze sobą zabrać w czasie przeprowadzki. Okno było otwarte na oścież i po raz kolejny Harry usłyszał wyraźniej niż zwykle śpiew ptaków. Miał wrażenie, że ziemia ucieka mu ciągle spod stóp, zupełnie jakby poruszał się pół cala nad nią i nie do końca władał własnym ciałem. Wszystko było takie wyraźne, a jednocześnie nierzeczywiste...

\- To ty - usłyszał gdzieś w klasie głos i odwrócił się w jego kierunku nie do końca świadomie, jakby prowadziło go jakieś niezależne od jego woli przyciąganie.

Najpierw zobaczył dziewczynę, chociaż był pewien, że nie jej głos usłyszał. U jej stóp leżał porzucony zeszyt z zapisanymi wąskim pismem stronami, a ona sama pochylała się... pochylała się nad tym, który go zawołał.

Harry miał wrażenie, że z powietrza nagle zniknął tlen. Świat wokół wirował, a przez jego głowę biegły szalone, nieposkromione myśli i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje... chyba ze szczęścia, może z tęsknoty. A jednak czuł się przy tym tak spokojny, jakby znalazł jedną jedyną rzecz, której zawsze mu brakowało, jakby nagle wszystkie jego obawy zniknęły, jakby zmieniło się coś ważnego, podstawowego w jego sposobie postrzegania świata.

\- To ty - powtórzył jak echo, chociaż pragnął tylko jednego - usłyszeć raz jeszcze ten głos.

\- Musimy to skończyć w tej chwili - wtrąciła się nieproszona dziewczyna; Harry nie mógł rozpoznać jej rysów, tak bardzo był skupiony na tym, którego ciągle szukał. - Odliczam od dziesięciu. Jeśli w tym czasie nie dasz znaku świadomości, podam ci antidotum. Dziesięć... Dziewięć...

\- Nie - próbował zaprotestować chłopak, a Harry poczuł nadchodzący atak paniki. Tak wiele rzeczy chciał wiedzieć, o tak wiele zapytać... _Jak masz na imię? Gdzie jesteś? Jak cię znaleźć?_ , myślał gorączkowo, ale żadne słowo nie opuściło jego ust.

\- Pięć... cztery... - kontynuowała dziewczyna, a nieznajomy, ten sam, którego tak chciał zobaczyć od lat, wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.

 _HP_. A więc naprawdę to był on.

\- Dwa...

\- Kim jesteś? - zdołał w końcu zapytać, zupełnie jakby nie miał prawa mówić w tym świecie, do któregoś w jakiś sposób się przeniósł.

\- Jeden...

\- Tom, Tom Riddle - odpowiedział tamten, zanim dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni fiolkę jakiegoś krwistoczerwonego płynu, a Harry poczuł, że coś siłą wyrywa go z opuszczonej klasy.

…

\- ... poinformować Wydział do Spraw Nadużywania...

Harry poczuł, że znowu jest we własnej głowie zupełnie świadomie. Coś podpowiadało mu, że nie należy jeszcze otwierać oczu. Bolał go lewy bark... I coś w środku, zupełnie jakby w czasie krótkiego odpłynięcia ktoś postanowił przeprowadzić na nim jakąś bardzo mugolską operację w rodzaju usunięcia wyrostka.

\- Zapewnia pana, że to nie będzie konieczne.

Rozpoznał głos Albusa Dumbledore'a. _Dziennik_ , pomyślał gorączkowo, resztką woli powstrzymując się od poderwania się z łóżka, w którym najwyraźniej leżał. Musiał odzyskać dziennika Toma Riddle'a.

 _A jednak miałem rację_ , jeszcze jedna szybka myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, ale szybko przegnał ją kolejny znajomy głos:

\- Nie można tam pobłażać Potterowi, panie dyrektorze. - Co tutaj robił Severus Snape? - W zeszłym roku informowałem już o zaginięciu pewnych cennych składników eliksirów...

\- Niewinny, dopóki nie udowodnisz mu winy, Severusie, akurat ty powinieneś pamiętać o tej zasadzie lepiej niż inni. - Coś w głosie Albusa Dumbledore'a sprawiło, że Harry poczuł dreszcz. Co takiego Snape miał na sumieniu? - Poza tym nie chcesz chyba sugerować, że masz w szkolnym składziku składniki do szybkiego przyrządzenia FreeSoul?

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Harry mógł sobie z satysfakcją wyobrazić, jaką minę miał teraz Snape - jakby ktoś odwołał święta, a w dodatku obwołał Harry'ego Ministrem Magii... albo jeszcze lepiej - dał mu stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

\- To niemożliwe, żeby jakikolwiek uczeń sam uwarzył FreeSoul, to bardzo zaawansowana magia - wtrącił ten sam głos, który obudził Harry'ego. - Podejrzewamy raczej inne... nielegalne źródła.

\- Handel narkotykami? - Dumbledore był wyraźnie rozbawiony tą sugestią. - Zapewniam pana, że nie ma takiej możliwości, nie w Hogwarcie. Bardzo dbamy o bezpieczeństwo uczniów.

\- Na przykład pozwalając im na zajęcia z niebezpiecznymi zwierzętami? A może zatrudniając wysoko wykwalifikowany personel, który na te zajęcia pozwala? - Do rozmowy dołączył jeszcze jeden głos, a Harry z ciekawości aż uchylił lekko powieki. Osoba, którą zobaczył - niska czarownica o ropuszej twarzy ubrana w obrzydliwie różowy sweter - nijak nie pasowała do tego słodkiego, dziewczęcego głosiku. - Ministerstwo ma coraz więcej zastrzeżeń co do twoich metod, Dumbledore.

\- Czy mogłabyś wprowadzić mnie w zagadnienie tych metod, Dolores? - dyrektor zapytał z uśmiechem, zupełnie nieporuszony i nieobrażony sugestią, że źle prowadzi szkołę.

\- Myślę, że lepiej zostawić tę dyskusję na inną okazję, dyrektorze. Potter się obudził.

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jednej chwili w jego kierunku. Poczuł, że zupełnie niemądrze się czerwieni, jakby przyłapano go na gorącym uczynku czy rzeczywistym udziale w zbrodni, a przecież nie zrobił nic złego... No dobrze, może rzeczywiście ukradł ze schowka Snape'a trochę składników eliksiru wielosokowego, ale zrobił to dla większego dobra... Nawet nie wiedział dokładnie, czym jest ten narkotyk, o którym mówił Dumbledore. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że Hermiona wypytywała kiedyś o to braci Rona.

\- Harry, napędziłeś biednej pani Trelawney niezłego stracha swoim zasłabnięciem. - Harry miął wrażenie, że cała ta sytuacja bardzo bawi Dumbledore'a. Ciągle się uśmiechał. - Była przekonana, że zaraz doznasz jakieś proroczej wizji i nalegała, żebym zapytał cię o to, co widziało twoje trzecie oko... O ile oczywiście widziało cokolwiek.

Gwałtownie - być może nieco zbyt gwałtownie - pokręcił głową. Nic nie widział, nic nie wiedział. Miał wrażenie, że przyznawanie się komukolwiek dorosłemu do tego, co zobaczył, nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Mógłby zapytać Hermionę... Ona zapewne wiedziała coś o narkotyku, którego szukało Ministerstwo. Ale oznajmienie całemu światu, że właśnie spotkał swoją bratnią duszę, mogło nie spotkać się ze zbyt dobrym przyjęciem. Miał już trzynaście lat, mogli go przypadkiem zamknąć u św. Munga, jeśli tylko uznaliby, że zaczyna wariować z powodu zbyt długiego poszukiwania, a on potrzebował czasu i spokoju, żeby to wszystko jakoś ogarnąć.

 _Tom, Tom Riddle_ , zadźwięczały w jego głowie ostatnie słowa i poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Był tak blisko... Przynajmniej wiedział już, jak się nazywa. Musiał się dowiedzieć, kiedy uczęszczał do Hogwartu... Później mógłby zająć się poszukiwaniem jego samego, jakiegoś adresu...

 _Chyba że..._ jakiś cichy głos w jego głowie odezwał się ze strachem. _Chyba że już nie żyje._

Przerażenie musiało odcisnąć się piętnem na jego twarzy, bo pani Pomfrey, Dumbledore i Snape podbiegli do niego jednocześnie, próbując jakoś zatrzymać go przed upadkiem z łóżka.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? - Dumbledore przyglądał mu się uważnie, trochę zbyt uważnie, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że coś ukrywa.

\- T-tak - odpowiedział słabo, nawet nie starając się brzmieć przekonująco. - Po prostu trochę mi n-niedobrze. - Na Merlina, jąkał się prawie tak jak Quirrel...

\- Jeśli już się obudził, to chcielibyśmy zadać kilka pytań... - zaczął mężczyzna, który go obudził, ale pielęgniarka weszła mu słowo z rozgniewaną miną:

\- Żadnych pytań! Czy pan nie widzi, że chłopiec jest chory? - Wskazała mężczyźnie i ropuszej kobiecie drzwi. - Jestem pewna, że dyrektor będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania.

\- Ministerstwo... - nie dała się przekonać kobieta, ale i jej pani Pomfrey nie dopuściła do słowa:

\- To szkoła, nie Ministerstwo. Proszę wyjść.

Ropusza kobieta - _Dolores_ , przypomniał sobie Harry - wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego z taką miną, jakby miała zamiar jeszcze do niego wrócić, zapewne uzbrojona w cały oddział ministerialnych ochroniarzy. Kiedy pani Pomfrey nie zrezygnowała ze swojej wojowniczej postawy, Snape także był zmuszony do wyjścia. Przez chwilę pielęgniarka i Dumbledore mierzyli się przeciągle, jakby prowadzili cichą walkę i w końcu kobieta westchnęła z rezygnacją:

\- Pięć minut i ani chwili dłużej. - Po tych słowach zniknęła za drzwiami na końcu pokoju, zapewne prowadzącymi do jej gabinetu.

Dumbledore nie spieszył się szczególnie. Przywołał różdżką krzesło i usiadł przy łóżku Harry'ego, spoglądając z ciekawością na stos słodyczy, który ktoś ustawił na jego stoliku nocnym. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył prezenty i z niepokojem zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym.

\- Cztery dni - odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore na jego nieme pytanie. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że nic nie wskazywało na to, że w ogóle się obudzisz.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, która zebrała mu się w ustach. Zaraz potem poczuł, że musi się napić wody. Jednocześnie kręciło mu się w głowie i miał mdłości, chciał się położyć i wstać, chciał zapytać Dumbledore'a o tyle rzeczy, a jednocześnie coś podpowiadało mu, że nie powinien.

\- Nie będę pytać, czy zażywałeś FreeSoul. Nietrudno się domyślić, że nie. - Dumbledore spojrzał na niego tak, jakby dobrze wiedział, jak wygląda użytkownik narkotyku. - Postaram się, żeby przedstawiciele Ministerstwa już cię nie dręczyli.

\- Dlaczego... - Harry musiał przerwać, żeby zabrać jeszcze jeden oddech, bo głos uwiązł mu gardle. - Dlaczego w ogóle tak się mną interesują? Przez tą substancję, którą podobno zażywałem czy przez to, że chodzi o mnie?

\- Syriusz Black, czy to nie oczywiste?

Harry pokiwał powoli głową. Prawie zapomniał o szalonym mężczyźnie, przed którym ostrzegł go pan Weasley... A więc Ministerstwo przestraszyło się, że zaatakował go Syriusz Black. Sprawa narkotyków musiała wyniknąć później. Tylko dlaczego...

\- Dlaczego zemdlałem? - zapytał, ciesząc się, że odzyskał w końcu władzę nad własnym głosem. - Wcześniej nic takiego się nie...

\- ... nie zdarzało? - dokończył za niego dyrektor. - Jesteś pewien? A zasłabniecie w pierwszej klasie? A głosy rok temu? - Harry zrobił bardzo zdziwioną minę, więc Dumbledore wyjaśnił mu: - Panna Granger była na tyle rozsądna, że poinformowała mnie o twoich dziwnych zachowaniach. Nie miej jej tego za złe - dodał szybko, widząc, że Harry zaczyna się denerwować. - Żałuję raczej, że sam mi tego nie powiedziałeś, Harry.

Z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło mu się nagle wstyd. W takiej chwili nie mógł chyba... Nie powinien chyba prosić o zwrot dziennika? Może mógłby przynajmniej zapytać o to, czy Dumbledore wie coś więcej o Tomie?

\- Czy chcesz o coś zapytać, Harry?

\- Ja... tak się tylko zastanawiałem... Czy ma pan może jeszcze ten dziennik? Ten z zeszłego roku? Dziennik Toma Riddle'a?

Przez krótką chwilę Harry był prawie pewien, że dostrzega w niebieskich oczach Dumbledore'a błysk czegoś przypominającego zmartwienie i odrobinę – tylko odrobinę - niebezpiecznego, ale musiało mu się tylko wydawać - nim zdążył przyjrzeć się dokładniej, nauczyciel wyglądał tak dobrodusznie jak zwykle.

\- Obawiam się, że go zgubiłem - odpowiedział lekko, zupełnie jakby mówił o pogodzie. Cóż, dla niego jakiś tam dziennik musiał być nawet mniej ważny niż pogoda.

Harry poczuł, że jego serce łamie się - nie, rozpada się na kawałki. Miał tylko tej jeden jedyny ślad poza tarczą pamiątkową, a obawiał się, że nie uda mu się schować tarczy pod poduszką. Opadł bez sił na łóżko, odwracając się plecami do dyrektora. Musiał zrozumieć, że Harry chce być sam, bo po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i w skrzydle szpitalnym zapanowała martwa cisza.

Harry słyszał, jak nierówno bije jego serce. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł, nawet wtedy, kiedy wszyscy uważali go za dziedzica Slytherina, ani kiedy dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem. Ani pierwszy mecz quidditcha ani zobaczenie tarczy z nazwiskiem ojca w Izbie Pamięci... Nic nie dało się porównać z chwilą, kiedy zobaczył swoją bratnią duszę. Jakby wszystko nabrało zupełnie nowego sensu i jednocześnie go straciło. Teraz czuł się inaczej - tak okropnie jak w czasie podróży do Hogwartu, kiedy pociąg zatrzymali dementorzy. Gdyby nie profesor Lupin, pewnie wtedy też nie obudziłby się przez cztery dni... Wzdrygnął się na myśl o opowieściach, które musiał przez ten czas opowiadać Malfoy - w trzeciej klasie stał się jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia niż wcześniej. Był tak niemiły dla Hermiony, że sprowokował Rona do bójki. Nie żeby było to szczególnie trudne - Ron nie należał do najspokojniejszych czy najrozważniejszych osób, jakie Harry znał - ale nigdy nie widział jeszcze, żeby po prostu rzucił się na kogoś z pięściami. Zarobił za to cały tydzień szlabanu u Snape'a i czyścił wieczorami słoje pełne resztek żabiego skrzeku...

Poczuł, że jego serce powoli się uspokaja. Mimo wszystko mogło być gorzej. Mógł nadal nie wiedzieć nic o swojej bratniej duszy, a zaczynało go to powoli męczyć. Czasami, kiedy patrzył na swój Znak, myślał nawet, że być może jego bratnia dusza tak bardzo nie chciała go znać, że w jakiś sposób zerwała połączenie - podobno takie rzeczy były możliwe, przynajmniej tak twierdził Ron. Ministerstwo zakazało zrywania połączeń ponad dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, ale niektórzy próbowali to robić na własną rękę i zwykle kończyło się to śmiercią osób na obu końcach połączenia. Teraz jednak był prawie pewien, że jego bratania dusza - Tom, Tom Riddle - nie chciała zerwać połączenia, wręcz przeciwnie - w jakiś sposób udało mu się sprowadzić Harry'ego do tego świata, w którym żył... Musiał koniecznie odwiedzić korytarz na trzecim piętrze. Miał tylko nadzieję, że znajdzie bez problemu pustą klasę... Mógłby pomyszkować w listopadzie, kiedy reszta reszta uczniów wybierze się do Hogsmeade. Oczywiście on nie dostał pozwolenia od opiekunów, ale po raz pierwszy od powrotu do szkoły wizja zostania w zamku samotnie nie bardzo go martwiła.

...

\- Przyniesiemy ci masę słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa - obiecała Hermiona. Jej nos ledwie wystawał zza ogromnego czerwonego szalika, dzieła pani Weasley.

\- I drzazgę z Wrzeszczącej Chaty - dodał Ron, tupiąc niecierpliwie w miejscu. - To najbardziej...

\- ... najbardziej nawiedzony dom w Wielkiej Brytanii, pamiętam - roześmiał się Harry. Starał się nie wyglądać na specjalnie zadowolonego ze spędzania soboty w zamku. - Bawcie się dobrze. I nie przejmujcie się mną, napiszę w tym czasie wypracowanie w eliksirów.

Chyba przesadził z tym kłamstwem, bo przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwie. Przez dłuższą chwilę w powietrzu wisiała nieprzyjemna cisza, aż w końcu Harry roześmiał się, żeby jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji:

\- Nabrałem was! Obiecałem Ginny, że potrenujemy quidditcha, Luna nie przepada za lataniem.

Przyjaciele pożegnali się z nim, słysząc tę nową, bardziej wiarygodną - i rzeczywiście prawdziwą - deklarację, po czym ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia z zamku. Harry przyglądał się im jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie zniknęli w powodzi spadających z drzew liści i przez moment żałował, że nie może przespacerować się długą, polną drogą do najbardziej magicznej wioski w Wielkiej Brytanii. Miło byłoby wypić tak zachwalane przez starszych uczniów kremowe piwo i obejrzeć - choćby z daleka - słynną Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Kupiłby sobie nowe pióro... I może trochę Karaluchowego Bloku...

Potrząsnął nagle głową, bo coś pociągnęło go za rękaw.

Tuż za nim stali bracia Rona, bliźniacy Fred i George, najsłynniejsi w Hogwarcie psotnicy, szczerze znienawidzeni przez woźnego. Od czasu, kiedy Hermiona nieprzyjemnie zaszantażowała ich w pierwszej klasie, trzymali się od niej na dystans - nadal nie spotkali swoich bratnich dusz, a przynajmniej tak twierdzili. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że mieli po piętnaście lat i żyli tak... spokojnie. On sam miał czasami wrażenie - tylko pogłębiające się od czasu, kiedy spotkał Toma - że zwariuje, jeśli szybko go nie znajdzie.

\- Ktoś tu musi zostać w szkole - przywitał się z uśmiechem Fred. Gdyby Harry nie znał go lepiej, pomyślałby, że cieszy się z jego nieszczęścia.

\- Byłoby bardzo szkoda - dodał George - gdyby nie istniało żadne tajne wyjście ze szkoły.

\- Na przykład za posągiem garbatej wiedźmy - wtrącić Fred, ciągnąc Harry'ego w kierunku szkoły, gdzie nie mógł ich zobaczyć Filch sprawdzający pozwolenia uczniów.

\- I gdyby nikt nie wiedział, jak z niego skorzystać.

\- Albo gdyby było zawalone tak jak to na czwartym piętrze.

\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że istnieje sposób na wyjście ze szkoły? - roześmiał się Harry, a jego uśmiech tylko się powiększył, kiedy bliźniacy odpowiedzieli zgodnie:

\- Nie.

\- Chcemy powiedzieć, że istnieje sposób na wyjście ze szkoły bez bycia przyłapanym - wyjaśnił George, wyjmując coś z kieszeni szaty. - Potrzebujesz tylko pomocy...

\- ... naszych dobrych przyjaciół - wszedł mu w słowo brat, przejmując coś, co wyglądało jak kawałek starego pergaminu. - Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz, patroni całych pokoleń miłośników łamania reguł.

\- Łza się się w oku kręci, jak człowiek sobie przypomni nasze pierwsze spotkanie. - George bardzo realistycznie odegrał przed Harrym scenę płaczu. - W pierwszej klasie...

\- ... zwinęliśmy to z gabinetu Filcha...

\- ... złapał nas za podrzuceniu łajnobomby do szatni Ślizgonów...

\- ... piękne czasy...

\- ... ale to nieistotne, ważne że...

\- ... zabraliśmy mu wtedy _to._ \- Fred podsunął Harry'emu pod nos pergamin z takim entuzjazmem, jakby był zrobiony ze złota.

\- A co takiego specjalnego jest w tym kawałku pergaminu? - zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się, czy to jakiś kolejny żart.

Fred złapał się teatralnie za głowę, George dla odmiany za serce, opierając się przy tym o najbliższą ścianę, jakby nagle opadł z sił. Przechodząca korytarzem profesor Sinistra przyjrzała się im z uwagą, po czym wróciła do własnych spraw, zapewne przyzwyczajona do ich dziwacznych zachowań.

\- Ten kawałek pergaminu to sekret naszych wielkich sukcesów - wytłumaczył Fred, rozwijając kartki. Były zupełnie puste, jeśli nie liczyć śladów tłustych palców przy brzegach.

\- Wystarczy tylko magiczne zaklęcie - dodał Geroge, stukając w pergamin różdżką i mówiąc: - Uroczyście przyrzekam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Nagle, zupełnie jakby z końca różdżki na kartki spłynął zaczarowany atrament, pergamin zaczął się pokrywać liniami i znakami, wijącymi się aż po brzeg i ruchomymi. Na samym środku, zupełnie jak na stronie tytułowej pojawił się misterny napis: _Mapa Huncwotów._

\- Czy to... - Harry wstrzymał oddech z zachwytu, widząc, że pergamin wcale nie jest pusty - był mapą, zaczarowaną mapą Hogwartu. Dokładnie przed jego oczyma pojawiła się maleńka czarna kropka, nad którą unosił się napis _Albus Dumbledore_.

\- Tak, Dumbledore...

\- Ostatnio ciągle chodzi po swoim gabinecie...

\- A tu - wskazał Harry'emu George - jest posąg garbatej wiedźmy.

\- Wystarczy, że podejdziesz, a pojawi się hasło - dodał Fred. - Tylko pamiętaj...

\- ... kiedy skończysz...

\- ... powiedz koniecznie _koniec psot_ \- zakończyli razem, uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco. - Inaczej każdy będzie mógł ją odczytać.

Harry spojrzał na bliźniaków nieco podejrzliwie. Czy coś knuli? Może chcieli wpakować go w kłopoty? Nie byłby to najbardziej niecny z ich pomysłów - przynajmniej raz w tygodniu sprawiali, że ich najstarszego w Hogwarcie brata spotykał jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek... Zerknął jeszcze raz na mapę. Wyglądała na prawdziwą.

\- Nie potrzebujecie jej? - zapytał ostrożnie, próbując ocenić intencje Weasleyów.

\- Znamy ją na pamięć - stwierdził George, nie przestając się uśmiechać, a jego brat dodał:

\- Poza tym ktoś musi odziedziczyć naszą spuściznę. - Fred brzmiał jak stary człowiek wybierający się w podróż na tamten świat. - Zostawilibyśmy ja Ginny...

\- ... ale ona i bez mapy jest wystarczająco przebiegła. Nadal dziwię się, że nie wylądowała w Slytherinie. Tylko pamiętaj, na koniec powiedz...

\- ... _koniec psot_ \- dokończył za niego Harry, dotykając mapy.

Nie minęło pięć sekund i znów wyglądała jak zupełnie jak kawałek starego pergaminu.

…

Znalazł lustro jeszcze tego samego dnia, choć przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie mądrzej - paradoksalnie - byłoby naprawdę udać się tajnym przejściem do Hogsmead. Podejrzewał, że bliźniacy zainteresują się, dlaczego nie skorzystał z ich mapy od razu, ale kiedy tylko znalazł _pokój z lustrem_ , jak zaczął go podświadomie nazywać, wszystko inne przestało się liczyć.

Pokój wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zaniedbany niż w dziwnej wizji, której doświadczył - wcześniej był po prostu pustą, nieużywaną klasą, teraz wyglądał na zapomniany przez ludzi, zupełnie jakby ktoś rzucił na niego urok, tak by nawet zabłąkany uczeń nie wpadł na pomysł otworzenia drzwi. Być może jakiś związek miał z tym fakt, że pokój znajdował się w zakazanym korytarzu na trzecim piętrze; Harry już w pierwszej klasie dowiedział się, że na jego końcu znajduje się klapa w podłodze, której pilnuje ogromny trójgłowy pies. Hagrid przypadkiem wygadał się, że pies należy do niego, reszty domyślili się sami on, Hermiona i Ron. Pies pilnował kamienia filozoficznego, którego współtwórcą był Dumbledore, a który próbowano wcześniej wykraść z banku Gringotta. Przez długi czas Harry był przekonany, że za próbą kradzieży stoi Snape - zachowywał się wtedy bardzo dziwnie - ale kiedy po prawie trzech latach w Hogwarcie Harry zrozumiał, że Snape _zawsze_ się tak zachowuje, przestał o tym myśleć. Miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy - nielegalnego smoka Hagrida, w drugiej klasie dziedzica Slytherina, a w trzeciej - Syriusza Blacka. I Toma, chociaż akurat to nie przeszkadzało mu aż tak bardzo.

Zanim spojrzał w lustro, obejrzał uważnie klasę; biurko, o które opierał się w wizji Tom, już tu nie stało. Pod ścianą ustawiono bezładnie krzesła, a na podłodze zalegała gruba warstwa kurzu, która tłumiła odgłos jego kroków. Miał wrażenie, że przeniósł się do innego wymiaru, tak bardzo czuł się tu odcięty od prawdziwego, zewnętrznego świata. Otworzył okno, żeby wpuścić do pokoju trochę powietrza - strącił przy tym zaskakująco dużo różnobarwnych sowich piór z parapetu - ale ponieważ okno wychodziło na północ, zobaczył jedynie dzikie szczyty gór i wierzchołki drzew. W zasięgu wzroku nie było ani spacerujących uczniów, ani nawet żadnego innego żywego stworzenia. Poczuł się nagle dziwnie samotny, jakby był ostatnim pionkiem na ogromnej planszy szachów.

Zabrał jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech - powietrze wypełniło jego płuca chłodem, którego nie wyczuł wcześniej w powietrzu - i spojrzał na lustro.

Wcześniej nie miał okazji przyjrzeć mu się dokładnie, były dużo ważniejsze rzeczy do oglądania, ale teraz zauważył, że chociaż cała reszta pokoju wyglądała na nieużywaną, lustro, chociaż stare, nie wyglądało ani na brudne, ani na szczególnie zaniedbane. Albo ktoś je regularnie czyścił, albo było zaczarowane. Wnioskując po kurzu zalegającym na fotelu przed nim, Harry obstawiał raczej drugą opcję.

Spojrzał na dziwny napis na zdobionej ramie - co to był za język? Dotknął drewnianej ramy i poczuł lekką wibrację pod palcami; _magia_.

Skupił wreszcie wzrok na swoim odbiciu... i odskoczył od przejrzystej tafli, odwracając się gwałtownie za siebie.

Nadal był w pokoju zupełnie, więc dlaczego...

Zerknął jeszcze raz na swoje odbicie. Patrzyło na niego z uśmiechem, którego on sam w tej chwili na pewno nie miał na twarzy. A obok niego... Oczywiście, że to był on. Tom Riddle. I inni, nieznani, a jednak dziwnie bliscy ludzie - kobieta o ognistych włosach i zielonych oczach, to musiała być jego matka... I mężczyzna, do którego był tak podobny, jeśli nie liczyć oczu i blizny na czole... Jego rodzice... Byli też inni, stojący w tle, wiele par oczu schowanych za okularami, burze rudych włosów i piegów... Jego rodzina. Spojrzał na Lily Potter, którą znał tylko ze zdjęć i zobaczył, że uśmiecha się do niego z radością. Jego ojciec machał do niego z odbicia, i próbował wyciągnąć kogoś schowanego za ramą, kogo Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać.

Serce biło mu znowu jak szalone, co stawało się już zupełnie normalnym objawem od czasu, kiedy obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Bał się spojrzeć, chociaż wiedział, że to głupie. Widział już i tak wystarczająco wiele, żeby nie móc myśleć o niczym innym. Zastanawiał się, czy on to czuł, gdziekolwiek był.

Własne buty wydawały mu się nagle wyjątkowo interesującym widokiem, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to dostrzec, że obok tych, które odbijały się w zaklętym lustrze, były drugie, zupełnie niedzisiejsze. I te spodnie, za krótkie co najmniej cal, zupełnie jakby Tom nagle z nich wyrósł, tak jak Ron między drugą a trzecią klasą.

Spojrzeć czy nie spojrzeć? Wiedział, że jeśli się w końcu odważy, zapewne nigdy nie wyjdzie z tego pokoju, jak zaklęty czekając na ratunek.

…

\- Harry, dobrze się czujesz? - Hermiona przyglądała mu się z niepokojem znad rozłożonej gazety. - Wyglądasz okropnie...

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział, niezbyt udanie próbując się uśmiechnąć. Nałożył sobie na talerz jeszcze jednego tosta z nadzieją, że porządne śniadanie jakoś ukryje niedobór snu.

Nie spał od prawie trzech tygodni, od czasu kiedy pierwszy raz spojrzał na odbicie w zaczarowanym lustrze. Wiedział już, co przedstawia - śmiał się sam z siebie, kiedy po wielu godzinach siedzenia na podłodze zorientował się w końcu, że napis na ramie wcale nie jest w obcym języku: wystarczyło jedynie odczytać go od tyłu, by dowiedzieć się, jaka była właściwość zwierciadła: _odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia._

 _Pragnienia jego serca..._ Potrafił godzinami wpatrywać się w odbicie, w którym był starszy i jakiś inny, szczęśliwszy. Wymykał się co noc z ciepłego łózka w dormitorium Gryfonów i z ukrytą pod peleryną niewidką Mapą Huncwotów wędrował bezpiecznie przez śpiący zamek. Dzięki prezentowi od Freda i Geogre'a mógł bez problemu unikać Filcha i nauczycieli patrolujących korytarze po ataku Syriusza Blacka. Black był zresztą zmorą nawet bez ciągłych prób zabicia go - z jakiegoś powodu pojawiał się uparcie w lustrzanym odbiciu, chociaż Harry wcale tego nie pragnął. Jego ojciec wyciągał Blacka zza ramy, czasami także z profesorem Lupinem. Harry starał się to ignorować, zresztą i tak z każdą wizytą poświęcał rodzicom coraz mniej czasu - wolał patrzeć na Toma i siebie, na to, jak trzymali się za ręce, na to, jak patrzył na niego jakby był jedyną osobą na świecie... Znał to spojrzenie; tak właśnie patrzyły na siebie Ginny i Luna, kiedy myślały, że nikt ich nie widzi.

Ron i Hermiona też tak na siebie patrzyli, dopóki się nie pokłócili, po raz pierwszy od chwili, kiedy poznali się w drodze do Hogwartu. Nawet teraz, przy śniadaniu, usiedli po obu stronach Harry'ego, zupełnie jakby miał ich oddzielać niczym mur ochronny. Nie bardzo przypadła mu do gustu ta rola i miał szczerą nadzieję, że przyjaciele wkrótce się pogodzą.

Ron był przekonany, że Krzywołap, nieco dziki kot Hermiony, zamordował jego starego szczura, Parszywka. I chociaż Ron często narzekał na jego bezużyteczność, wpadł w szał, kiedy po powrocie do Wieży Gryffindoru zastał swoje łóżko w stanie absolutnego nieładu, ze świeżymi śladami krwi i rudymi kocimi włosami zdobiącymi miejsce zbrodni. Wystarczyło, że kilka dni wcześniej sam Syriusz Black próbował dokonać zamachu na jego życie, a właściwie życie Harry'ego - nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego Black po prostu nie zabił Rona, kiedy mógł spokojnie pozbyć się bezbronnego ucznia w drodze do łóżka Harry'ego - faktem było jednak, że Ron miał już dość emocji na jakiś czas.

Być może dlatego, że pokłócił się z Hermioną, Ron bardzo szybko zauważył, że Harry znika każdej nocy, kiedy tylko wydaje mu się, że wszyscy wokół śpią. Jednak zamiast iść za nim, zapytał po prostu, co takiego robi. Kiedy usłyszał prostą odpowiedź - znalazłem swoją bratnią duszę - Ron nie zadawał więcej pytań. Oczywiście chciał wiedzieć, kto to jest, bo Harry czekał tak długo i rzeczywiście wydawało mu się trochę dziwne, że Harry spotyka się ze swoją bratnią duszą tylko w nocy - za dnia zawsze byli razem - ale nie wypadało pytać. Takie tematy były osobiste i chociaż Ron czuł, że są przyjaciółmi i sam Harry nie miał oporów przed powiedzeniem mu, żeby przestał się dąsać na Hermionę, Ron postanowił dać mu trochę czasu. Harry żałował trochę, że Ron na niego nie nastawał; przyjaciel właśnie to by zrobił.

Co noc znikał więc nadal, patrząc w zaczarowane lustro i coraz bardziej oddalając się od rzeczywistości.

\- Kolejny weekend w Hogsmead - rzucił wesoło Dean Thomas, siadając naprzeciwko i nakładając sobie na talerz wielkiego tosta z podwójnym serem. - Aż dziwne, że pozwalają nam wyjść ze szkoły po tym, co się stało.

\- Cóż, szkoła nie jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem, skoro Syriusz Black był w stanie wejść do naszej sypialni i prawie mnie zadźgać - Ron żachnął się gniewnie, machając gwałtownie rękami. Nadal nie doszedł do siebie po tamtej nocy.

\- Nie będziesz się nudził? - Hermiona zwróciła się do Harry'ego, patrząc na niego badawczo. - Może powinniśmy zostać?

\- Nie, nie musicie - odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. Miał wrażenie, że niezbyt mu się to udało.

...

Stał za posągiem garbatej wiedźmy, patrząc uważnie na mapę. Tak jak obiecali bliźniacy, pojawił się na niej napis z hasłem. Wypowiedział słowo szeptem i ześlizgnął się w dół przejścia, które otworzyło się w posągu. Sprawdził, czy na pewno ma w torbie pelerynę niewidkę, oświetlił mroczny korytarz różdżką i ruszył przed siebie.

Droga wiła się tak długo, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek się skończy. Mapa nie pokazywała nic poza granicami Hogwartu, więc obawiał się też trochę, że może przypadkiem trafić do Wrzeszczącej Chaty - z tego, co zrozumiał, jedno z przejść prowadziło właśnie tam. Nie miał jednak ochoty spędzić tej soboty samotnie w zamku. Wiedział, że zdrowiej było wyjść i odetchnąć trochę innym powietrzem, nawet jeśli nie było to do końca legalne... Poza tym wyjście do Hogsmead w żaden sposób nie kolidowało z jego późniejszymi niezmiennymi od jakiegoś czasu planami; pustą klasę odwiedzał i tak tylko nocami, obawiając się, ze ktoś może go zobaczyć włóczącego się po trzecim piętrze za dnia, czego wolałby uniknąć. Mogliby zabrać lustro, mógłby nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć Toma...

Nie, musiał przestać myśleć tak katastroficznie. Co prawda nadal nie znalazł żadnych wzmianek poza tą, że Tom powstrzymał w jakiś sposób dziedzica Slytherina pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej, ale nadzieja, że jeszcze żyje, nadal w nim nie umarła. Czasami wydawało mu się, że Tom jest jak duch, innym razem czuł go tak blisko siebie, jakby był tuż obok. Kiedy siedział przed zwierciadłem, myślał jedynie o tym, że Tom _jest_ , nie o tym, czy żyje. Wiedział, że to chore, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

Coś uderzyło go nagle w głowę i zorientował się, że korytarz opadł gwałtownie w dół, zamieniając się w schody. Kilka kamiennych stopni w dół, kilka w górę... Zobaczył nad sobą wyjście. Drewniana klapa zgrzytnęła przeraźliwie, kiedy uniósł ją lekko, żeby się rozejrzeć, ale na szczęście w pobliżu nie było żywej duszy. Bliźniacy nie kłamali - naprawdę trafił do Miodowego Królestwa, sądząc po wielkich workach pełnych Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta, które stały w kącie magazynu tuż obok półki pełnej dyniowych pasztecików. Odetchnął głęboko, licząc na słodki zapach, ale zamiast tego zakrztusił się kurzem leżącym na podłodze. _Ktoś mógłby tu posprzątać_ , pomyślał, pocierając nos. Narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i sprawdzając trzy razy, czy na pewno nikt go nie widzi, ruszył ku sklepowi.

Pomieszczenie pełne było uczniów Hogwartu - przy słoju lukrowych karaluchów stał właśnie Draco Malfoy ze swoimi nieodłącznymi towarzyszami, Crabbe'em i Goyle'em, chociaż tym razem towarzyszył im też Blaise Zabini, najbardziej tajemniczy ze Ślizgonów w ich klasie. Harry wiedział o nim tylko, że był bardzo bogaty, a jego matka wychodziła za mąż kilka razy. Każdy z jej mężów zginął wkrótce po ślubie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Malfoy krztusił się czymś, co wyglądało jak Chilli-Melki, ostatni krzyk mody w magicznym cukiernictwie, karmelki tak ostre, że aż para buchała z uszu. Harry pomyślał z satysfakcją, że zachowa ten obraz w pamięci na bardzo długo i będzie go wspominał za każdym razem, kiedy tylko Mafloy będzie próbował wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

\- Byłoby prościej, gdyby nie wypuszczali dementorów na conocne spacery. - Jakaś kobieta minęła Harry'ego w pośpiechu, rozmawiając z przyjaciółką; Harry ledwie zdołał przed nią uskoczyć.

\- Wiesz przecież, że to dla... - niestety Harry nie usłyszał końca zdania, bo kobiety zniknęły za drzwiami prowadzącymi na pogrążoną w pierwszym tego roku śniegu ulicę.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po sklepie w poszukiwaniu Rona i Hermiony, podebrał z torby Neville'a musa-świstusa i korzystając z tego, że Cedric Diggory - popularny Puchon z czwartej klasy i ścigający drużyny Hufflepuffu - przytrzymuje drzwi swojej bratniej duszy, ślicznej Krukonce Cho Chang, Harry też wyszedł na głośną ulicę Hogsmead.

Na pierwszy rzut oka można się było domyślić, że w miasteczku mieszkali jedynie czarodzieje - Harry wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, jak zareagowałyby ciotka Petunia na widok unoszących się kilka cali nad ziemią toreb z zakupami, albo błyszczących w oknach wiecznie zielonych kwiatów. Od razu było wiadomo, że w powietrzu wprost wiruje magia. W oddali dostrzegł leżący na uboczu dom na wzgórzu - zapewne była to słynna Wrzeszcząca Chata. Nie miał zbyt wielkiej ochoty przyglądać się jej z bliska w taką pogodę i domyślił się, że Ron i Hemriona - nadal nieco dąsający się na siebie z powodu Parszywka - zaszyli się raczej w Trzech Miotłach, najpopularniejszym pubie w wiosce.

Idąc za tłumem, Harry ruszył w kierunku karczmy, po drodze dostrzegając kolejne znajome twarze - Percy Weasley szedł pod rękę z Penelopą Clearwater, a Ginny oglądała z Luną wystawę sklepową pełną dziwacznych przedmiotów - Harry nie miał czasu przyjrzeć się jej dokładnie, ale zdołał dostrzec tajemniczą ulotkę o zaskakującej treści: _Chcesz poznać ścieżki duszy? Pytaj o Czerwoną Nić_. Obok wisiało inne ogłoszenie, powtarzające się praktycznie na każdym kolejnym oknie: _godzina policyjna_. _O tym musiała mówić tamta kobieta_ , pomyślał Harry, próbując zejść z toru lotu śnieżki, którą Ernie Macmillan posłał w kierunku Hanny Abbott.

\- Minerwo, jak dobrze cię znów widzieć! - usłyszał gdzieś przed sobą znajomy głos i po chwili zlokalizował jego źródło - z sani ciągniętych przez wyjątkowo groźnie wyglądające dwurożce wysiadł właśnie Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot we własnej osobie.

Harry miał okazję poznać go kilka miesięcy wcześniej, kiedy przypadkiem nadmuchał ciotkę Marge, która tak naprawdę nie była jego prawdziwą ciocią, a jedynie siostrą wuja Vernona, w dodatku szczerze nie znoszącą Harry'ego. Po nieświadomym rzuceniu na nią zaklęcia nadmuchującego uciekł z domu gotów na życie poza prawem, po czym wsiadł pod fałszywym nazwiskiem do Błędnego Rycerza, autobusu dla zagubionych czarodziejów i dotarł do Londynu, gdzie w drzwiach Dziurawego Kotła przywitał go sam minister. Z perspektywy czasu wiedział przynajmniej, że gdyby kiedykolwiek chciał jeszcze uciec przed kimkolwiek, nie powinien jechać do Londynu. To było bardzo głupie posunięcie. Koniec końców minister nie tylko zapewnił go, że nie grozi mu Azkaban za nadmuchanie ciotki Marge, ale wręcz doradził mu, żeby został na ulicy Pokątnej do końca wakacji i bawił się dobrze. Dopiero później Harry dowiedział się, że kiedy zniknął, całe Ministerstwo zostało postawione na nogi, bo obawiano się, że dopadnie go seryjny morderca Syriusz BLack, ostatni i najwierniejszy zwolennik Voldemorta... Dumbledore ostrzegł go w pierwszej klasie, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć, że są jeszcze wśród czarodziejów tacy, którzy nie pogodzili się ze śmiercią Voldemorta... Byli też tacy, którzy wcale nie wierzyli w jego śmierć - nawet Hagrid uważał, że Voldemort po prostu gdzieś się czaił, czekając na odpowiedni moment, żeby znów uderzyć. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że kiedy to nastąpi, nikt nie będzie od niego wymagał, żeby stanął do jakiejś morderczej walki na śmierć i życie. Nadal nie miał pojęcia o pojedynkach, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy przypadkiem pokonał Czarnego Pana.

\- ... Potter - usłyszał nagle swoje nazwisko i nadstawił uważniej uszu, próbując podejść bliżej wejścia do karczmy. - Nadal nie wiadomo, co go tak urządziło.

 _Rozmawiają o tym ataku_ , uświadomił sobie nagle i podjął błyskawiczną decyzję - nie zważają na to, że ktoś może go zauważyć, przepchnął się do drzwi pubu i wpadł do środka tuż za ministrem, profesor McGongall, Hagridem i profesorem Flitwickiem. Zza baru przywitała ich jakaś kobieta, zapewne madame Rosmerta, o której wspominał kiedyś Ron, wskazując towarzystwu stolik ukryty nieco w kącie za ogromną choinką. Harry mógłby się założyć, że Flitwick przesunął ją jeszcze bardziej, tak by nikt nie mógł dostrzec, kto siedzi przy stole.

Chociaż wiedział, że ryzykuje, zżerała go ciekawość. Musiał wiedzieć, co się wtedy stało. Czasami miał wrażenie, że chociaż wszystko, co widział zanim obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym, wydawało się prawdziwe, tak naprawdę to jego zdesperowany umysł pogrywał sobie z jego uczuciami. I jeszcze to lustro... Był w stanie uwierzyć, że Tom jest najskrytszym pragnieniem jego serca, a jednak zwierciadło mogło go oszukiwać. _Nigdy nie_ _ufaj niczemu_ _i nikomu, jeśli nie wiesz, gdzie jest jego mózg_ _,_ powiedział w czasie wakacji pan Weasley i Harry'emu te słowa zapady głęboko w pamięć. Nie wiedział, kto i po co stworzył lustro. Być może jego twórca chciał właśnie tego, co przydarzyło się Harry'emu - niekończącej się udręki, powolnej utraty zdrowia i rozumu, ciągłego powracania do krainy nierealistycznych marzeń...

Przeczołgał się jakoś pod choinką, co wcale nie należało do prostych zadań, bo choć miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, igły niemiło kłuły go w plecy, po czym ulokował się w niewygodnym kącie między stołem a ścianą. Miał nadzieję, że nikt więcej się nie przysiądzie, bo wtedy z pewnością zauważono by jego obecność...

Uspokoił oddech i spojrzał na stół, na którym pojawiły się już drinki - niektóre dymiące, inne w kryształowym szkle, a wszystkie z pewnością bardzo wyskokowe.

\- Dumbledore nadal upiera się, że to nie narkotyk - podjął przerwany temat Knot, popijając łyk swojej Ognistej Whiskey. - Ale nasi przedstawiciele są przekonani...

\- Albus nigdy nie pozwoliłby na coś takiego w szkole! - przerwał mu z oburzeniem Flitwick, unosząc się groźnie na stosie poduszek, na którym siedział. - W Hogwarcie nigdy nie było FreeSoul.

\- A przynajmniej nie było od dawna - uściśliła opiekunka Gryfonów, a jej wzrok powędrował ku kieliszkowi, jakby szukała w nim ratunku. - Poza tym nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, że Potter cokolwiek zażył, pani Pomfrey i Severus dokonali dogłębnej analizy...

\- Musisz przyznać, że to i tak podejrzane - stwierdził Korneliusz Knot, najwyraźniej próbując zmienić temat. - Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że chłopak da sobie chociaż w tym roku spokój, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Black jest na wolności. Ja na jego miejscu nie wychodziłbym z pokoju wspólnego.

\- A dlaczego właściwie Black chce go dopaść? - Do rozmowy włączyła się madame Rosmerta, przysiadając się na szczęście na drugim końcu ławki. - Pamiętam go ze szkoły, on i James Potter byli nierozłączni...

\- Nikt by się nie spodziewał, że to się tak skończy - pokiwał głową profesor Flitwick, a Hagrid wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, mający prawdopodobnie wyrażać smutek. - Kiedy Potterowie wiedzieli już, że Voldemort chce ich dopaść, ochronili swój dom w Dolinie Godryka Zaklęciem Fideliusa.

\- Zaklęciem Fideliusa? - zapytała madame Rosmerta, najwyraźniej nie znając tego uroku.

\- Bardzo potężna magia, pozwala umieścić, a właściwie _przywiązać_ tajemnicę do konkretnej osoby, tak że nikt nie może jej poznać, dopóki ta osoba jej nie wyjawi - wyjaśnił Flitwick, przybierając bardziej nauczycielki ton. - Nawet jeśli zna się utajoną informację, nie można jej wyjawić, jeśli nie jest strażnikiem tajemnicy.

\- Problem w tym, że Potterowie zaufali niewłaściwej osobie, prawda? - Profesor McGonagall wyglądała na bardzo poruszoną. - Dumbledore sam im zaoferował, obiecał być ich strażnikiem... ale James i Lily tak bardzo ufali Blackowi, że nie skorzystali z jego oferty, a potem on... on... - urwała, nie mogą dokończyć zdania. Madame Rosmerta podała jej chusteczkę.

\- A potem on podał ich na tacy Sami-Wiecie-Komu - dokończył za nią Knot, wypijając swoją Ognistą do dna.

Przy stole zapadła ciężka cisza. Harry miał wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, nie zbije czegoś albo nie zacznie krzyczeć, zwariuje. Syriusz Black, ten sam, który uśmiechał się do niego ze zdjęcia ślubnego jego rodziców, ten sam, którego jego ojciec usilnie próbował wyciągnąć zza ramy przeklętego zwierciadła... Już rozumiał, dlaczego pan Weasley chciał wymusić na nim obietnice, że nie będzie go szukał... Bał się - zresztą bardzo słusznie - że Harry będzie chciał się zemścić. Nigdy wcześniej, nawet w czasie najgorszych, najsamotniejszych chwil w komórce pod schodami, nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Mógłby kogoś uderzyć, zranić... Gdyby nawinął mu się pod rękę Malfoy, wystarczyłby jedno słowo prowokacji, a nawet nie sięgnąłby po różdżkę, tylko rzucił się na niego z pięściami... Resztkami woli powstrzymał się od wyskoczenia spod stołu. Próbował się jakoś uspokoić, ale nie było to łatwe.

\- Zresztą to nie koniec - podjęła opowieść McGonagall, nadal ocierając nos chusteczką. - Oczywiście Harry nie wie, że Black wydał jego rodziców, ale przecież nie zmienia to faktu, że nadal pozostaje jego ojcem chrzestnym.

Harry miał wrażenie, że zbiera mu się na wymioty. To było... _obrzydliwe_. Człowiek, któremu jego rodzic ufali na tyle, że powierzyli mu własne życie... Nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć.

\- A ten ostatni, wiecie, ten taki mały, niepozorny? - zapytała nagle madame Rozmerta, jakby sobie coś przypomniała. - Ten, który zawsze chodził za Potterem i Blackiem, jak się nazywał?

\- Peter Pettigrew - podpowiedziała jej profesor Mcgonagall, a Korneliusz Knot dodał bezbarwnym tonem:

\- Rozwalił go, po prostu go rozwalił. I to w biały dzień! Na środku ulicy pełnej mugoli! Pamiętam to jak dziś, mieliśmy masę roboty z czyszczeniem pamięci tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy przeżyli... Został po nim tylko palec, tylko palec! - Minister pomachał własną dłonią, by lepiej zobrazować, jak niewiele zostało po Peterze Pettigrew po spotkaniu z Syriuszem Blackiem. - Osobiście oddałem go jego matce, dostał pośmiertnie order Melina...

Harry nie słuchał dalej. Syriusz Black... Dlaczego nikt mu nie powiedział? Dlaczego nikt nie uznał za słuszne uświadomić go, że grasujący na wolności morderca chce go dopaść, żeby dokończyć plan swojego pana? I że ten sam morderca doprowadził do śmierci jego rodziców, wykorzystując zaufanie, które w nim pokładali? Poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość. Mieli go za dziecko, myśleli,że zrobi coś głupiego, że pójdzie szukać Blacka.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko, nadal ukryty pod peleryna niewidką. Nie musiał szukać Blacka. Wystarczyło poczekać, aż sam do niego przyjdzie.

...

Tej nocy siedział w opuszczonej klasie dłużej niż zwykle. Nie mógł spać. Być może mądrzej byłoby zostać w łóżku - wszystko wskazywało na to, że tam prawdopodobieństwo spotkania Blacka było największe, jeśli już raz bez problemu dostał się do wieży Gfryffindoru... A jednak potrzebował tej nocy wsparcia. Potrzebował pocieszenia. Nie wiedział, ile już godzi siedzi na podłodze, wpatrując się w oszukujące go zwierciadło. To wszystko nie było prawdziwe, nie mogło być. Zobaczenie Syriusza Blacka, tak spokojnego, stojącego obok jego ojca i matki, nie mogło być jego najskrytszym pragnieniem.

\- Serce łatwo jest oszukać - odezwał się ktoś za jego plecami i Harry aż poskoczył ze strachu, tak przyzwyczajony był do panującej w śpiącym zamku ciszy.

W drzwiach sali stał Albus Dumbledore. Harry spodziewał się zobaczyć wiele osób i kilka razy wyobrażał już sobie, że ktoś przerywa mu conocny rytuał, ale nigdy nigdy jeszcze nie pomyślał, że może to zrobić dyrektor Hogwartu. Spodziewał się raczej Filcha albo pani Norris, Irytka, nawet Ron zdziwiłby go mniej niż Dumbledore. Podniósł się z podłogi i z pewnym żalem odwrócił plecami do lustra, jeszcze raz spoglądając na rodziców i Toma. Jak zawsze patrzyli na niego z troską.

Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Sumbledore nie dopuścił go do głosu, unosząc dłoń w ostrzegawczym geście. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy się poznali, Harry zobaczył na lewej dłoni dyrektora bandaż, zapewne zasłaniający jego Znak.

\- Zwierciadło jest niebezpieczne i zostanie wkrótce przeniesione, Harry - powiedział spokojnie czarodziej, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę zdobionej ramy. - Niebezpiecznie jest oddać się marzeniom i nie pozwolić życiu ich zrealizować.

\- Moje pragnienia nie mogą zostać tak po prostu zrealizowane - powiedział i zorientował się, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewa źle skrywana uraza, zupełnie jakby dyrektor był w jakiś sposób winny jego nieszczęściu. - Nie odzyskam rodziców... Moja bratnia dusza prawdopodobnie już nie żyje... Jedyną żywą osobą, która widzę, jest Syriusz Black - roześmiał się pusto, a jego śmiech poniósł się echem po pustej sali i dalej, na korytarz pogrążony w ciemności. - Zwierciadło mnie oszukuje.

\- A ty mimo wszystko wolisz to kłamstwo niż rzeczywistość - odpowiedział mu Dumbledore, sam stając przed lustrem.

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się nieco, a Harry miał wielka ochotę zapytać, co takiego widzi. Czego mógł pragnąć człowiek taki jak Dumbledore? Znany, podziwiany, potężny? _Jego bratnia dusza,_ uświadomił sobie nagle Harry, patrząc raz jeszcze na bandaż, teraz częściowo schowany pod rękawem ciemnoniebieskiej szaty. _Nigdy nie widziałem jego bratniej duszy._

A więc dla niego było tak samo - patrzył w kryształową taflę i widział jedną osobę, która była mu przeznaczona, a z którą najwyraźniej z jakiegoś powodu był rozdzielony... Harry poczuł ukłucie smutku. Być może on miał jeszcze szansę, nawet jeśli nikłą, na spotkanie Toma. Chociaż mówił o jego śmierci, tak naprawdę w nią nie wierzył. Bardziej czuł niż wiedział, że Tom jest gdzieś tam, był może stary i osłabiony, ale nadal czekający na jego przybycie.

Dumbledore zupełnie przestał zwracać na niego uwagę i Harry poczuł się niezręcznie, jakby przyglądał się czemuś, czego nie powinien widzieć, jakby próbował przerwać ważne spotkanie.

Nie żegnając się, opuścił zakurzoną klasę. Światło księżyca w pełni oświetlało mu drogę powrotną do sypialni, a kiedy w końcu do niej dotarł, poczuł dziwną ulgę. Już nie musiał patrzeć na to, czego i tak nie miał. Został uwolniony.

\- Nareszcie wróciłeś, amigo.

Podskoczył, słysząc znajomy głos.

\- Panchito? Co ty tu... Gdzie byłeś?

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że znów widzi boa dusiciela, jeszcze większego niż w czasie ich poprzedniego spotkania. Zdążył się już pogodzić z jego śmiercią.

\- Szkoła znowu jest bezpieczna – odpowiedział tajemniczo wąż, wypełzając spod łóżka, gdzie zwykle chował się przed ciekawskim wzrokiem pozostałych Gryfonów.

\- Bezpieczna? Nie słyszałeś, że grasuje po niej seryjny morderca? - Harry poczuł, że się uśmiecha. Zapomniał, jak dobrze mieć przyjaciela. - Już raz zdołał wedrzeć się do sypialni...

\- W takim razie potrzebujesz obrońcy – zasyczał Panchito, układając się na miękkiej pościeli. - O ile w ogóle zamierzasz spędzać spać. Myślałem, że nie wrócisz tej nocy...

\- Ktoś przypomniał mi, że nie warto śnić, kiedy można żyć - odpowiedział, głaszcząc węża. Jego łuski były tak samo miłe w dotyku jak podczas ich spotkania w idealnym ogrodzie ciotki Petunii.

Wyciągnął z torby Mapę Huncwotów i rozłożył ją cicho na poduszce. Kropka z napisem _Albus Dumbledore_ nadal tkwiła na trzecim piętrze i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała się z niego ruszyć w najbliższym czasie. Przyłożył do mapy różdżkę, szykując się do ukrycia jej prawdziwego przeznaczenia, kiedy coś bardzo dziwnego przykuło jego uwagę - na paterze, tuż obok wejścia do lochów, kręciła się w błędnym kole inna osoba. To, że był środek nocy, nie było jednak najdziwniejsze.

Osobą tą był martwy od ponad dziesięciu lat Peter Pettigrew.

...

\- Przecież mówię, że go widziałem - szepnął uparcie do Rona ponad stołem pełnym gumochłonów. Po aferze z Hardodziobem Hagrid stracił cały zapał do pokazywania im stworzeń bardziej fascynujących niż szpiczaki. - Mapa nie kłamie.

\- Mapa jest niebezpieczna - wtrąciła się do rozmowy Hermiona. - Powinniśmy powiedzieć o tym któremuś z nauczycieli.

\- Zwariowałaś? Przecież ta mapa to skarb - żachnął się Ron. Jego gumochłon przesunął się niebezpiecznie ku krawędzi stołu.

\- Poza tym tylko wkopałbym Freda i George'a. - Harry nie miał zamiaru nikomu oddawać Mapy Huncwotów. Była stanowczo zbyt przydatna. - Może po prostu się zepsuła? Wygląda na starą...

\- Może - Hermiona nie wydawała się przekonana. - A może próbuje cię oszukać i wpakować w kłopoty. Nie wiadomo, kim byli ci cali Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz. Może to po prostu jakaś banda...

Harry nie pozwolił jej dokończyć zdania, szybko przykładając palec do ust, żeby nic więcej nie mówiła. Z chatki wyszedł Hagrid, a Harry wolałby, żeby nie usłyszał tej rozmowy. Już i tak miał wystarczająco dużo kłopotów z rozprawą Hardodzioba i radą nadzorczą terroryzowaną przez Lucjusza Malfoya... Harry nie musiał już się domyślać, po kim Draco był taki okropny - jego ojciec zdążył udowodnić, że nie ma za grosz zwykłej ludzkiej przyzwoitości. Mścił się na Hagridzie, a przecież Draco sam był sobie winny. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zachowałby się tak jak on w stosunku do chodzącego wolno hipogryfa. W tym roku Draco naprawdę przechodził samego siebie...

Hagrid minął ich, wodząc niewidzącym wzrokiem po uczniach i gumochłonach, zupełnie jakby był w innym świecie. Dopiero po chwili wrócił do siebie i odwrócił się do nich, a Harry ze zgrozą zauważył, że po policzkach gajowego płyną ogromne jak grochy łzy, znikając w zmierzwionej brodzie.

\- Nie... - Hermiona nie musiała nawet czekać, aż coś powie, żeby domyślić się, co się stało. - To niemożliwe, nie mogli tak po prostu...

\- Nie uznali apelacji - głos Hagrida drżał niebezpiecznie, zupełnie jakby mógł w każdej chwili zanieść się histerycznym szlochem. Harry miał wielką nadzieję, że to nie nastąpi, bo nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak pocieszać płaczących ludzi. - Wyznaczyli t-termin... egzekucji.

Hermiona ledwie powstrzymała okrzyk zgrozy i zakryła usta dłonią. Ron od razu przyskoczył do niej, zupełnie jakby mógł poczuć jej strach. Sam wyglądał na wstrząśniętego informacją Hagrida. Harry spojrzał na Hardodzioba wylegującego się spokojnie na grządce z dyniami. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by rozumiał, że decyzja o jego życiu i śmierci już zapadła.

 _Mógłby odlecieć_ , pomyślał nagle Harry. _Mógłby zniknąć i nikt by go nie znalazł._

Wiedział oczywiście, że takie rozwiązanie jest niemożliwe - jeśli pod ręką nie byłoby hipogryfa, do odpowiedzialności pociągnięto by Hagrida, a miał już wystarczająco wiele problemów. Musiałby uciec w tej krótkiej chwili między przybyciem kata a dokonaniem egzekucji... Nie, to było praktycznie niemożliwe do wykonania.

\- Będą tu w sobotę - oznajmił Hagrid, nie próbując już nawet powstrzymać łez. Inni uczniowie przyglądali mu się ze źle skrywanym zainteresowaniem. - O z-zachodzie słońca...

Harry odszukał wzrokiem Draco Malfoya, ale ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu nie miał na twarzy triumfalnego uśmiechu. Zamiast tego wyglądał, jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty.

\- Przyjdziemy - powiedział pewnie Harry, próbując poklepać Hagrida po ramieniu, co było oczywiście niewykonalne, bo sięgał mu co najwyżej do łokcia.

\- N-Nie! - Hagrid wykrzyknął tak gwałtownie, że ze stołu spadł w końcu gumochłon, którego pilnował Ron. - Nie chcę, żebyście to oglądali... Zapamiętajcie Dziobka takim, jak jest tera-az...

Ostatnie słowo przeszło płynnie w rwący szloch i Harry poczuł po raz kolejny, że powinien zapisać się na przyspieszony kurs radzenia sobie w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Miał do nich jakieś dziwne szczęście.

...

Oczywiście nie posłuchali zakazu Hagrida i kiedy słońce zaczęło się chylić ku zachodowi w tę piękną, wyjątkowo ciepłą wiosenną sobotę, wybiegli w trójkę z zamku. Harry miał przygotowaną w zanadrzu pelerynę niewidkę, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by mieli kogokolwiek spotkać w drodze na błonia...

\- No, no, no - odezwał się ktoś zza fontanny na dziedzińcu i Harry od razu rozpoznał głos Draco Malfoya. - Ktoś chce towarzyszyć przebrzydłemu zwierzowi i jego pupilowi w ostatniej drodze.

Crabe i Goyle, którzy też wyłonili się zza fontanny, zarechotali zgodnie. Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle rozumieli, co mówił Draco, czy zwyczajnie byli zaprogramowani na towarzyszenie mu bez skażenia się żadną myślą.

\- Ty...

Wyglądało na to, że nie istniała oblega oddająca to, co myślał o Malfoyu Ron, bo zamiast dokończyć zdanie, wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, jakby chciał się pojedynkować.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła Hermiona, stając między Weasleyem i Malfoyem. Ten drugi uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Weasley, dziewczyna musi cię broni? Przynosisz hańbę...

Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, bo nim Harry zdążył zrobić choćby pół kroku, pięść Hermiony wylądowała na nosie Draco. W powietrzu rozległ się tak nieprzyjemny trzask, że Harry poczuł się prawie tak, jakby sam złamał jakąś kość. Malfoy patrzył na Hermionę bardziej ze zdziwieniem niż złością. Krew kapała z jego nosa na szyję i białą koszulę, nawet na brukowanym dziedzińcu wykwitło kilka kropli. Sposób, w jaki go potraktowała... Harry musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Jeszcze mniej spodziewał się, że Malfoy po prostu tak to zostawi, a jednak Ślizgon odszedł, prawie _uciekł_ z dziedzińca, jakby gonił go dziki gon.

\- To było... - Ron najwyraźniej stracił zdolność wyrażania myśli słowami, bo po prostu patrzył na Hermionę z mieszaniną podziwu i zdziwienia.

\- ... absolutnie niesamowite? - dokończył za niego Harry, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki. Gdyby miał wskazać jedną osobę w szkole, której miałby się kiedykolwiek obawiać, byłaby to właśnie Hermiona. Nie chciałby być jej wrogiem.

\- Lepiej się pospieszmy. - Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko, zupełnie jakby uderzenie Draco Malfoya sprawiło jej nieco większą przyjemność niż powinno i pobiegli dalej razem, kierując się w dół łagodnego wzgórza ku chatce Hagrida.

Nie zdążyli nawet dobiec do kamiennych schodów prowadzących na skraj lasu, kiedy powietrze przeciął metaliczny dźwięk. Zatrzymali się w pół kroku. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, Harry czuł, że serce wali mu jak szalone. To musiało być... To musiał być opadający topór. Poczuł, że coś przewraca mu się nieprzyjemnie w żołądku, jakby zjadł na kolację coś nieświeżego. Dostrzegł, że w oczach Hermiony, przed chwilą jeszcze pełnych determinacji, zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Zapewne nawet minuta nie dzieliła jej od wybuchnięcia płaczem...

\- Ron - syknął cicho w kierunku przyjaciela, dając mu znak, żeby coś zrobił. Nie potrafił sobie radzić z własnymi emocjami, a co dopiero z emocjami innych ludzi. - Ron - powtórzył, nie widząc żadnej reakcji.

Nic się nie stało. Ron chyba nie miał zamiaru pomóc swojej bratniej duszy w tej chwili próby.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił się, chcąc spiorunować przyjaciela oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem, jednak zamiast rudowłosego Weasleya zobaczył tylko nocne niebo.

\- Ron? - zapytał nieco głośniej, rozglądając się po polanie. Hermiona też uniosła głowę; na jej policzkach były ślady łez, ale w oczach pojawił się lekki niepokój, kiedy usłyszała ton głosu Harry'ego. - Ron, gdzie jesteś?

\- Ron! - zawołała dziewczyna, ruszając przed siebie w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Ron, odezwij się!

Na dworze zaczęło się już ściemniać i choć jeszcze nie widzieli księżyca, gwiazdy zaczęły pojawiać się na ciemniejącym niebie. Stojąca nieopodal bijąca wierzba kołysała się łagodnie na wietrze, od czasu do czasu unosząc witki wbrew panującej grawitacji.

\- Tu jestem! - usłyszeli gdzieś nieopodal głos, ale chwilę zajęło im zlokalizowanie jego źródła; Ron przykucnął obok wielkiego szarego kamienia, jakby był on jakimś szczególnie interesującym pomnikiem przyrody. - Patrzcie, co znalazłem!

Harry nie bardzo miał ochotę wiedzieć, co takiego Ron znalazł pod kamieniem, ale był mu też odrobinę wdzięczny za odwrócenie uwagi Hermiony od Hardodzioba. Może mogliby poczekać jeszcze chwilę i odwiedzić Hagrida, kiedy już przedstawiciele Ministerstwa zostawią go w spokoju? Chociaż nie miał pojęcia o pocieszaniu domyślał się, że w takiej chwili nikt nie powinien być sam. On nie chciałby być sam.

Zbliżył się do Rona, potykając się co kilka kroków. Pochylił się nad kamieniem... i zobaczył Parszywka, zaginionego szczura Rona, tego samego, którego uważali za martwego od miesięcy.

\- Chyba będziesz musiał kogoś przeprosić - stwierdziła Hermiona, wydmuchując nos w chusteczkę, którą wyciągnęła z kieszeni; jak zawsze była przygotowana na wszystko.

\- Jak tylko znajdę Krzywołapa, od razu go przeproszę - odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem Ron, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc poirytowaną minę Hermiony.

Po chwili Harry dołączył do ogólnej wesołości i nawet Hermiona musiała się jej poddać. Mimo tego wszystkiego, co się stało i co spotkało Hagrida i Hardodzioba, nadal mieli siebie nawzajem. I Parszywka, chociaż akurat on wydawał się jeszcze bardziej przestraszony i zestresowany niż przed swoim tajemniczym zniknięciem... _Może po prostu jest głodny,_ pomyślał Harry, zauważając, że Parszywek, już wcześniej mizerny, jeszcze bardziej stracił na wadze. Najwyraźniej nie był przystosowany do życia na wolności. Nic dziwnego, spędził przecież z Weasleyami dwanaście lat...

Nagle Harry odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś im się przygląda. Chociaż Ron i Hermiona nic nie zauważyli i nadal się śmiali - Ron próbował jednocześnie utrzymać w zaciśniętej dłoni wyrywającego się szczura, a Hermiona zgięła się w pół i trzymała za brzuch, który chyba rozbolał ją od śmiechu - Harry odwrócił się i obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem ciemną linię drzew. Czy Malfoy wrócił, żeby się na nich zemścić? A może to kat i minister wracali z chatki Hagrida? Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ktokolwiek to był, powinni już dawno zejść z widoku. Hagrid miał wystarczająco dużo kłopotów, a nikt zapewne nie uwierzyłby im, gdyby stwierdzili, że mieli po prostu ochotę na wieczorny spacer. Poza tym _nie mogli_ mieć takiej ochoty - po zmroku nie można było wychodzić z zamku; na wolności nadal grasował seryjny morderca. Harry był ostatnią osobą, która powinna...

\- Ron, uważaj! - usłyszał za plecami krzyk Hermiony i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Po drugiej stronie wzniesienia, tam, gdzie wiła się droga do sowiarni, majaczył jakiś dziwaczny kształt. Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że już go kiedyś widział... Nagle przypomniał sobie z niesamowitą dokładnością noc, kiedy uciekł z Privet Drive. Czarny pies, ogromny i dziki... A potem ta książka w Esach i Floresach... Profesor Trelawney też go zobaczyła w jego fusach... Na błoniach pojawił się ponurak.

Wstrzymał oddech, szykując się na najgorsze. Zaraz, już za chwilę miał umrzeć... Nie po kolejnym spotkaniu z Voldemortem, jak się do tej pory spodziewał, ale zabrany przez to przerażające stworzenie. Zamknął oczy, ale nic nie pojawiło się w ciemności; żadnego skrótu z życia, ani nawet pojedynczej sceny; było po prostu ciemno.

\- Harry, co ty robisz?! - usłyszał głos Hermiony i poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za rękaw. Gdzieś niedaleko rozległ się krzyk; rozpoznał głos Rona. Hermiona tez krzyknęła, puszczając jego sweter. Otworzył oczy.

Najwyraźniej ponurak nie przyszedł po niego - ciągnął właśnie Rona za nogę ku zboczu... Nie, nie ku zboczu, ciągnął go do pnia bijącej wierzby. Drzewo było dziwnie spokojne... Dostrzegł Krzywołapa ukrytego między korzeniami... Moment, czy ktoś nie mówił mu, że pod wierzbą ukryte jest tajne przejście? Tylko dlaczego ponurak miałby ciągnąc Rona do tajemnego przejścia? Spojrzał raz jeszcze na czarnego psa i zorientował się, że wcale nie wyglądał jak ten z okładki książki o omenach śmierci. Był po prostu dużym, czarnym psem, trochę przerażającym i w dodatku ciągnącym jego najlepszego przyjaciela, krzyczącego przeraźliwie, ku przejściu poza teren szkoły...

Poderwał się do biegu, kiedy tylko przetworzył te kilka informacji, ciągnąc za sobą nieco zdziwioną Hermionę, ale było już za późno - pies i Ron zniknęli, a tuż za nimi w ukryte przejście wskoczył Krzywołap. Wiedząc, że spokój drzewa nie potrwa długo, Harry przyspieszył kroku i ześlizgnął się do ukrytej w korzeniach dziury, po chwili lądując na twardej, zimnej ziemi. Hermiona wylądowała na nim i chwilę zajęło im zebranie się na nogi.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytała dziewczyna, kiedy w końcu ruszyli przed siebie zaskakująco solidnym korytarzem. - Skąd wiedziałeś o przejściu?

\- Mapa - odpowiedział prosto, szukając w kieszeni pergaminu; był przekonany, że zabrał go ze sobą... Nagle przypominając sobie wyraźnie, że widział kiedyś po powrocie z nocnej wizyty przed lustrem, jak Krzywołap włóczy się po błoniach, a za nim... Tak, wtedy nie chciał w to uwierzyć, ale szedł za nim ten sam czarny pies. Cały rok dał się oszukiwać wizji ponuraka, kiedy prześladował go z jakiegoś powodu zwykły pies. - Ale nie mam pojęcia, dokąd prowadzi.

Szli w milczeniu, zbyt obawiając się o los Rona, by swobodnie rozmawiać. Czy pies mógł go zabić? Harry czuł na ramionach gęsią skórkę i zastanawiał się, czy to z powodu wilgoci panującej w podziemnym przejściu, czy raczej ze strachu. Czy mogli zdążyć na czas? Chyba byliby w stanie pokonać psa? Dźwięk ich kroków zamienił się z pustego stukotu w mokre chlupanie; korytarz zaczął opadać w dół i zrobiło się w nim jeszcze wilgotniej. Miał nadzieję, że nie spotkają więcej szczurów. Parszywek był jedynym, jakiego miał ochotę oglądać.

\- Harry... - Hermiona pociągnęła go za rękaw i zatrzymał się, patrząc w kierunku, który wskazywała.

Korytarz kończył się jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nimi. Zapewne nigdy by tego nie zauważyli, gdyby nie światło, które błysnęło w nim niespodziewanie, zupełnie jakby ktoś uniósł różdżkę... Tylko kto mógł to zrobić? Spojrzeli na siebie jednocześnie, jakby zastanawiali się nad tym samym - czy powinni zawołać Rona? - i jednocześnie zrezygnowali z tego pomysłu. Pies zapewne nie potrafiłby zapalić światła, ale być może nie był sam? Mogli sobie poradzić z psem, ale co, jeśli towarzyszył mu czarodziej?

Mimo strachu ruszyli przed siebie. Nie mogli tak po prostu zostawić Rona, a być może liczyła się każda minuta. Nie mogli teraz wrócić po pomoc.

Poruszali się dalej ostrożnie, uważając na głowy; korytarz na chwilę obniżył się, tak ze musieli bardzo się pochylić, żeby nim przejść, zupełnie jakby był obmyślony właśnie dla psów i zwierząt, a nie dla ludzi, ale po kilku krokach znów mogli się wyprostować. Harry popchnął lekko drzwi, za którymi jeszcze przed chwilą migało światło i rozejrzał się uważnie.

Byli w jakimś domu, najbardziej zaniedbanym domu, jaki kiedykolwiek widział... Okna były pozabijane deskami, a mimo to wiatr hulał po korytarzu i jęczał w ścianach, brzmiąc jak jęki potępieńców...

\- Czy to... Wrzeszcząca Chata? - zapytał szeptem Hermiona, a Harry skinął głową w odpowiedzi. - Tylko dlaczego...

\- ... dlaczego ktoś zbudował tunel z Hogwartu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty? - dokończył za nią, opuszczając różdżkę, kiedy kozaczył, że na pierwszym piętrze pojawia się migotliwy płomień; właśnie tam pies musiał zaciągnąć Rona. - Też chciałbym wiedzieć.

Wskazał światło i najciszej jak się dało zaczęli się wspinać po schodach. Nie było to łatwe - prawie każdy stopień jęczał przeraźliwie, a Harry nie mógł się pozbyć niepokojącej myśli, że pies nie byłby w stanie zawlec Rona w górę schodów.

\- Ron! - Hermiona wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, ledwie powstrzymując się od bardziej otwartego okazania swoich emocji.

Najmłodszy z braci Weasley leżał na czymś, co musiało być dawniej łóżkiem i wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał złamaną nogę - była wygięta pod dziwnie nienaturalnym kątem. Parszywek nadal próbował mu się wyrwać z uścisku, ale Ron nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Uciekajcie! - krzyknął, nie próbując nawet być cicho; Harry pomyślał, że to bardzo dziwny sposób podziękowania za - być może - uratowanie życia. - To nie pies, Harry, to animag!

Harry, który był już w połowie drogi do łóżka, usłyszał za plecami dziwny dźwięk, jak śmiech połączony ze szczeknięciem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i poczuł, że krew marznie mu w żyłach - w drzwiach obskurnego pokoju stał mężczyzna w łachmanach, ten sam, który od prawie roku spoglądał na niego z plakatów rozwieszonych w szkole i Hogsmeade... Syriusz Black patrzył na niego wzrokiem szaleńca, z żądzą mordu. Ubrania wisiały na nim smętnie, jakby nie jadł dobrze od wielu lat, ale to tylko pogłębiało otaczającą go atmosferę obłędu. Harry poczuł, że zaschło mu gardle - był jednocześnie przerażony i wściekły; tak długo zastanawiał się, co powie temu zdrajcy, temu, który doprowadził do śmierci jego rodziców, ale teraz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ani jednej obelgi... Nie miał na to zresztą czasu - Syriusz Black ruszył w jego kierunku, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę Rona. Zanim Harry zdążył chociażby mrugnąć, jego własna różdżka poszybowała płynnie ku Blackowi; złapał ją w locie jak zawodowy gracz quidditcha... _Być może grał z moim ojcem_ , pomyślał nagle Harry, a sam ten pomysł napełnił go taką wściekłością, że ledwie powstrzymał się od rzucenia się na Blacka z gołymi pięściami. Mimo wszystko nie byłoby to ani rozsądne, ani strategiczne. Z drugiej strony jaki właściwie miał wybór? Nie miał już różdżki, by się obronić, nawet Parszywek nie wykazywał szczególnej chęci pomocy.

\- Krzywołap - syknęła Hermiona, widząc swojego kota, który wszedł właśnie do pokoju i otarł się jak gdyby nigdy nic o chude nogi Syriusza Blacka. - Zły Krzywołap!

\- To bardzo mądre zwierzę. - Black odezwał się po raz pierwszy i Harry pomyślał, że brzmi jak człowiek, który od dawna nie używał głosu - trochę skrzecząco, jakby potrzebował naoliwienia. - Wiele razy mi pomógł.

Hermiona miała taką minę, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz. Spodziewała się zapewne wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego, że seryjny morderca zaprzyjaźni się z jej kotem.

\- Hasła... - powiedziała nagle, jakby coś sobie przypomniała. - Przyniósł ci hasła do wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Hasła, jedzenie... - Black wykrzywił twarz w czymś, co miało być zapewne uśmiechem, ale wyglądało jak niezbyt udana parodia. - Próbował nawet go dopaść, ale uciekł... Po raz kolejny sfingował własną śmierć, ale przecież żadna sztuczka nie działa dwa razy, prawda, Peter? - Tym razem więzień Azkabanu naprawdę się uśmiechnął, ale był to uśmiech szaleńca.

\- On ma na imię Harry, nie Peter - poprawiła go Hermiona, zupełnie jakby akurat to było w tej chwili najważniejsze. - Poza tym Krzywołap nie mógłby zabić...

\- Nie, nie, nie! - przerwał jej Black, robiąc krok w ich kierunku. Wszyscy odruchowo cofnęli się ku Ronowi. - Miał dopaść Petera! Prawie mu się udało!

 _On jest naprawdę szalony,_ pomyślał Harry, cofając się jeszcze o pół kroku; poczuł za plecami zimną ścianę. _To kompletny wariat, zupełnie tak jak mówili._ Zaczął rozważać, w jaki sposób mogliby uciec - chociaż miał ochotę rozerwać Blacka na strzępy, coś mówiło mu, że mądrzej byłoby go doprowadzić przed sąd, bez którego osadzono go lata wcześniej w Azkabanie. Nie potrafiłby wymierzyć kary, nie miał do tego prawa. Poza tym, czy dla kogoś takiego jak Black powrót do Azkabanu nie byłby największą karą? Słyszał, co mówiono o więzieniu czarodziejów. Gdyby doznał chwili wolności i musiał do niego wrócić, zapewne tylko szybciej umarłby z rozpaczy...

Black znów trochę się do nich zbliżył; wyraz dziwnej determinacji szaleńca nie znikał z jego przedwcześnie postarzałej twarzy. _Był ich najlepszym przyjacielem_ , Harry nie mógł się pozbyć natarczywej myśli. _Dlaczego ich zdradził? Dlaczego? Ja nigdy nie zdradziłbym Rona i Hermiony, nigdy..._

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał nagle na głos, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że słowa opuszczają jego usta. - Dlaczego im to zrobiłeś? Ufali ci, a ty oddałeś ich Voldemortowi!

Ostatnie słowo wywołało niespodziewany, ale nie niepożądany efekt - Ron, Hermiona, a nawet Black wzdrygnęli się wyraźnie; Harry nadal nie pojmował, co tak bardzo przerażało ich w tym imieniu. Mógłby je powtarzać na złość Voldemortowi nawet sto razy dziennie. Nie miał zamiaru się bać ani jego, ani Blacka.

\- To ty ich zabiłeś! - krzyknął, czując, że ogień gniewu znowu przybiera w nim na sile.

To przez tego człowieka jego życie wyglądało tak, jak wyglądało. To przez niego musiał mieszkać z ciotką Petunią, która go nie znosiła i uważała za plamę na jej rodzinie. To przez niego przez dziesięć lat żył w przeświadczeniu, że jest gorszy, że jest z nim coś nie tak. To przez niego był samotny i opuszczony. Emocje, których sam się po sobie nie spodziewał, zaczęły w nim żyć własnym życiem. Gdyby tylko miał różdżkę... Pomyślał ze złością o tym, że nigdy nie był szczególnie dobry w sporcie, jeśli nie liczyć quidditcha i zapewne nie miał szans przeciwko Blackowi w bezpośrednim starciu, nawet jeśli ten drugi był wyniszczony latami spędzonymi w Azkabanie... Poczuł, że Hermiona ciągnie go lekko za rękaw. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, że dyskretnie próbuje mu pokazać drzwi. Black nadal uniemożliwiał im ucieczkę, ale tuż za nim pojawił się niewyraźny cień, zupełnie jakby ktoś się za nim czaił i przygotowywał do ataku. Hermiona pociągnęła go za rękaw raz jeszcze, jakby próbowała powiedzieć: _odwracaj jego uwagę jeszcze przez chwilę._

\- Ufali ci - powiedział więc, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. Było to bardzo trudne, teraz, kiedy wiedział, że pomoc nadchodzi. Łatwiej było być odważnym twarzą w twarz z rychłą śmiercią. - Ufali ci, a ty ich zdradziłeś... - poczuł że głos łamie mu się lekko.

\- Tak, zdradziłem ich. - Coś w głosie Blacka zabrzmiało tak pusto, jakby nie miał w sobie nawet skrawka ludzkich emocji. - Zdradziłem ich, ale mogę to jeszcze naprawić.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, widząc, jak Black unosi ponownie różdżkę - tym razem nie chciał zamykać oczu, chciał być odważny do końca, tak jak jego ojciec, tak jak jego matka - ale nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że chce skierować zaklęcie nie na niego, ale na Rona. Po raz kolejny z jakiegoś powodu Black celował nie w tę osobę, w którą powinien. Czy nocna napaść na Gryfonów niczego go nie nauczyła? Wtedy oszczędził Rona, choć spokojnie mógłby się go pozbyć... A może chciał, żeby Harry patrzył na śmierć przyjaciół, zanim zajmie się nim? Byłaby w tym jakaś pokrętna, mordercza logika, której mógł się spodziewać po najbardziej oddanym ze zwolenników Voldemorta.

Zobaczył kątem oka, że Hermiona staje na drodze zaklęcia i poszedł za jej przykładem, tworząc żywą tarczę. Black spojrzał na nich ze zdziwieniem i poirytowaniem, jakby byli dwójką bardzo upartych much, a on naprawdę był psem, który próbuje je odgonić.

\- Im szybciej się cofniecie, tym szybciej to się skończy - westchnął z irytacją, machając na nich ręką. - Chcę tylko Petera.

\- Nie jestem żaden Peter!- krzyknął Ron z łóżka, unosząc się lekko na prawym łokciu. W drugiej ręce trzymał oszalałego ze strachu Parszywka. - Jestem Ron Weasley!

Przez chwilę Black miał taką minę, jakby miał ochot westchnąć z rezygnacją, jednak zamiast tego przygotował się do ataku; uniósł różdżkę, nie zważając na Harry'ego i Hermionę i kiedy już miał rzucić urok, w pokoju pojawił się ktoś jeszcze.

\- Expeliarmus! - krzyknął Remus Lupin, a różdżka Rona wyleciała z ręki Blacka i pofrunęła ku drzwiom.

Black spojrzał na nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią bardzo uważnie. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zapewne z zamiarem odzyskania różdżki. Czy Lupin mógłby sobie z nim poradzić? Harry wstrzymał oddech... i wypuścił go równie szybko, widząc, jak Lupin rozkłada ramiona w geście przyjacielskiego powitania.

\- Lunatyku. - Głos Blacka stał się nagle dużo bardziej natarczywy, zupełnie jakby miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia. - On tu jest, Peter tu jest.

 _Lunatyku?_ Harry miał niejasne wrażenie, że gdzieś już słyszał to słowo. _Panowie Lunatyk. Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz_ , odezwał się w jego głowie widmowy głos Freda Weasleya. _To dzięki nim wszystko osiągnęliśmy_ , dodał George i obaj się roześmiali. Oczywiście, Mapa Huncwotów! Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na Lupina... Tak, on i Black mogli być w tym samym wieku, mogli się znać... Czyżby nie tylko Krzywołap pomagał przez cały rok Blackowi? Czy to Lupin wpuścił go do zamku? Harry poczuł, że włosy stają mu dęba. Ufał mu tak jak jego rodzice ufali Blackowi. Pozwolił mu nauczyć się zaklęcia Patronusa, spędzał z nim tyle godzin, kiedy nauczyciel mógł go bez problemu zaatakować...

\- Wiem. - Lupin odpowiedział tak spokojnie, jakby rozmawiał z dawno niewidzianym znajomym, a nie mordercą. - Mapa...

\- Masz mapę? - przerwał mu Black i po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz autentycznej, ludzkiej radości, który po chwili zamienił się w równie autentyczny wyrzut: - Dlaczego mnie nie znalazłeś? Musiałeś mnie widzieć.

\- Opanuj się, Syriuszu, znalazłem ją pół godziny temu na błoniach - odpowiedział niecierpliwie Lupin, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na Mapie Huncwotów. - Poza tym jak mógłbym cię szukać? Wszyscy myślą, że jesteś mordercą, Snape deptał mi po piętach przez cały rok, Dumbledore mi zaufał... Wiesz, jak trudno zaufać komuś takiemu jak ja. A poza tym...

 _\- Wszyscy_? - odezwała się nagle Hermiona, a profesor Lupin wyglądał tak, jakby przypomniał sobie, że nie jest w pokoju sam z Blackiem. - Czy to znaczy, że pan w to nie wierzy?

\- Hermiono, pozwól mi wyjaśnić...

\- Nie! - Dziewczyna nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa i spojrzała z desperacją na Harry'ego. - On jest wilkołakiem, dlatego nie przychodził na lekcje!

\- Hermiono, nie spodziewałbym się po tobie czegoś takiego. - Coś w głosie Lupina zabrzmiało prawie tak, jakby był rozbawiony. - Kiedy się domyśliłaś?

\- Czy nie możemy... - chciał coś powiedzieć Black, ale Hermiona jemu też nie dała szansy:

\- Kiedy profesor Snape zadał nam pracę domową na zastępstwie.

\- Sprawdziłaś fazy księżyca i porównałaś je z moimi nieobecnościami, prawda?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Harry miał wrażenie, że poczucie triumfu walczy w niej ze wstydem - odkryła to wszystko sama i przez tak wiele miesięcy nikomu nie zdradziła tajemnicy Lupina, a teraz postanowiła użyć jej w takiej chwili...

Coś w korytarzu stuknęło, ale ani Lupin, ani Black nie spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, obaj wpatrując się teraz w Rona. Nadal leżał nienaturalnie na starym łóżku, walcząc z Parszywkiem i czując, że jest bardo nieużyteczny.

Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się Harry'emu coraz bardziej absurdalna - gdyby Black chciał ich zabić, zrobiłby to już dawno, miał wystarczająco wiele okazji. A jeśli tego nadal nie zrobił... to jaki był jego cel? I co robił tu Lupin? Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć, że jego ulubiony nauczyciel mógłby ich skrzywdzić, nie po tym wszystkim, co dla nich zrobił, po tym, jak nauczył go walczyć z dementorami, po tym, jak częstował go czekoladą i jak uratował go przed gniewem Snape'a, kiedy przyłapał go nocą w korytarzu... Nie, to wszystko nie miało sensu. Chyba że... Przypomniał sobie nagle, jak wracając z nocnej wędrówki po zamku zobaczył na mapie dziwnie znajome nazwisko... Peter Pettigrew. Lupin powiedział, że to niemożliwe. _Został po nim tylko palec_ , Harry przypomniał sobie słowa ministra magii. A jeśli mimo wszystko Peter nie umarł? Jeśli chował się gdzieś w zamku? Czy to właśnie jego Black chciał dopaść? W ramach zemsty? A może żeby dokończyć zbrodnię, która miała być doskonała?

Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy do dziwnej rozmowy włączył się kolejny znany głos:

\- Ręce przy sobie, Black. - Severus Snape wszedł do ciemnego pokoju z wyrazem obrzydliwego triumfu na twarzy. Różdżka Blacka wyrwała mu się z dłoni i poszybowała ku mistrzowi eliksirów. - Lupin, Dumbledore z pewnością się ucieszy, wiedząc, że przez cały rok miałem rację co do twojej osoby. Słyszałem, że dementorzy nie gustują w nieludzkich duszach, ale być może na ciebie się skuszą. Od miesięcy są wygłodniali.

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Dementorzy, koszmarne stworzenia, które tak łatwo przejmowały nad nim władzę. Czy Snape naprawdę chciał oddać Blacka i profesora Lupina w ich ręce? Tak bez sądu? Co takiego zaszło między tą trójką, że tak bardzo się nienawidzili? Snape patrzył na Blacka z taką niechęcią, jaką przy każdym spotkaniu obdarzał Harry'ego... Chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał, poczuł współczucie. Nie powinien żałować tego człowieka, zdrajcy i mordercy, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, widząc, jak rozpaczliwie pragnie czegoś, czego nie może dostać. Czegoś, co pozwoliło mu przetrać trzynaście lat w Azkabanie i z niego uciec. Dziwne przekonanie, że nie tak powinno to wyglądać, że ludzi nie można było tak po prostu pozbawiać duszy, przywróciło mu tę siłę, którą czuł w najmroczniejszych godzinach w komórce pod schodami. Odsunął się od ściany - Hermiona próbowała go powstrzymać, ale umknął przed jej dłonią - i powiedział tak stanowczo, jak tylko potrafił, zważając na niesprzyjające okoliczności:

\- Nie.

Trójka dorosłych spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Snape był jak zawsze poirytowany, Lupin prawie się uśmiechnął, a Black miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę kubeł zimnej wody.

\- Potter, nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś cię pytał o zdanie. - Snape nie dał się zbić z tropu i machnął ostrzegawczo różdżką, z której końca wydobył się snop czerwonych iskier. - Chyba że i ty chcesz spotkać dementora. Myślę, że przy odrobinie wysiłku mógłbym to zorganizować.

\- Ty podła gnido - wycedził Black przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc na Snape'a jak na wyjątkowo obrzydliwego robaka. - Nie waż się go tknąć.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Harry miał problem ze zrozumieniem, o kim właściwie mówi Black, ale kiedy w końcu do niego dotarło, że prawdopodobnie ma na myśli niego, kilka rzeczy stało się jednocześnie: Snape wykonał gwałtowny ruch, jakby chciał rzucić na Black urok, Lupin stanął mu na drodze, zasłaniając zbiega własnym ciałem, a jednocześnie przez pokój przepłynął strumień czerwonego światła, trafiając prosto w Snape'a. Harry poczuł się przy tym bardzo dziwnie - jakby nie do końca panował nad własnym ciałem, jakby ktoś nim kierował. Przez krótki moment - tak krótki, że później trudno mu było w to uwierzyć - miał wrażenie, że nie jest sam, że ktoś mu pomaga. Dopiero po chwili Harry zorientował się, że czerwony płomień, choć nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła do ust powietrze, jakby miała się zaraz zakrztusić. Black, Lupin i Ron patrzyli na niego z równym osłupieniem, choć zapewne każdy z innego powodu. Snape nie patrzył, głównie dlatego, że leżał nieprzytomny pod ścianą.

 - H-Harry - wykrztusił w końcu Lupn, patrząc na niego z pewnym podziwem. To wystarczyło, by Hermiona odzyskała głos.

 - Harry! - wykrzyknęła tak głośno, łapiąc go za łokieć, że prawie stracił słuch. - Przecież to nauczyciel! Teraz na pewno nas wyrzucą!

 - Wyrzucą nas, jeśli w ogóle dożyjemy jutra - wtrącił Ron z łóżka, rezygnując z nieudolnych prób wstania. - Chyba zapomniałaś, że jesteśmy w pokoju z seryjnym mordercą. I wilkołakiem - dodał po chwili, patrząc na nauczyciela, którego jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej tak lubił, z wyraźnym niepokojem.

Harry wiedział oczywiście, że mają rację. Zaatakował nauczyciela. W dodatku nauczycielem tym był Severus Snape, który nienawidził go tak bardzo, że za mniejsze przewinienie próbowałby go wyrzucić ze szkoły. A jednak... Było coś, jakieś dziwne przeczucie, które kazało mu powstrzymać mistrza eliksirów.

 - Wysłucham cię - powiedział w końcu, starając się brzmieć odważnie, a nie jak trzynastolatek rozmawiający z niebezpiecznym czarnoksiężnikiem. Hermiona znów szturchnęła jego łokieć. - Zawsze możemy go później oddać w ręce dementorów.

 - O ile będzie jakieś później - westchnął fatalistycznie Ron. Parszywek miotał się w jego uścisku bez chwili wytchnienia i piszczał przeraźliwie.

Black przyglądał mu się przez chwilę tak, jakby zobaczył ducha. Coś w jego wyniszczonej twarzy zmieniło się do poznania - jakby po raz pierwszy od lat spotkał przyjaciela, albo jakby po miesiącach żmudnej żeglugi zobaczył w końcu ląd. Lupin przytrzymał go lekko, widząc, że próbuje podejść do Harry'ego, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru już uciekać. Nie miał gdzie, a poza tym nie chciał ginąć jak tchórz. Jeśli Black chciał go zabić, to mógł być pewien, że rzuci na niego każde, nawet najgłupsze zaklęcie, jakiego nauczył się przez te prawie trzy lata.

Jednak zamiast próbować go zranić, Syriusz Black stanął przed nim, patrząc na niego prawie z czułością.

 - Wyglądasz zupełnie jak James - powiedział, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas przypominający niezręczny uśmiech człowieka, który zapomniał, jak się uśmiechać. - Ale oczy masz po...

 - Wiem, po matce. - Harry miał dość ciągłego słuchania tych porównań. Nie chciał ich tym bardziej słyszeć od człowieka, który bezpośrednio doprowadził do ich śmierci... Wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał zachować spokój, jeśli mieli z tego wyjść cało. Ron i Hermiona znaleźli się tu przez niego. Musiał przynajmniej ich jakoś z tego wyciągnąć. Spojrzał na Blacka tak stanowczo, jak tylko potrafił, i zapytał: - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego ich zdradziłeś?

 - Harry - zaczął niepewnie Black, spojrzenie uciekając w stronę Rona. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo lubił mówić do niego po imieniu. - Zdradziłem twoich rodziców, pozwalając im wybrać kogoś innego na strażnika tajemnicy. Gdybym bardziej na nich naciskał... - głos mu się załamał, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru dłużej czekać.

 - Innego strażnika? - Nie próbował nawet kryć swojego zdziwienia. Czy to możliwe, że Black kłamał? Chciał go oszukać? Ale dlaczego miałby to robić? Mógł już dawno go zabić, miał tyle okazji, a jednak nadal żył, stojąc metr od tego, którego przez cały rok tak się obawiał. - Kogo wybrali? Przecież to ty byłeś najlepszym przyjacielem mojego ojca...

 - Nagle, tak szybko, że ledwie to zauważył, coś śmignęło mu obok stóp. Parszywek wyrwał się w końcu Ronowi, a Black i Lupin jednocześnie rzucili się na podłogę jak psy gończe, żeby złapać szczura. Po chwili dołączył do nich Krzywołap, dopełniając dziwacznego obrazu. Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, ale była równie skołowana jak on. Tylko Ron miał wystarczająco wiele rozumu, żeby się odezwać:

 - Zostawcie go! - krzyknął, próbując wstać, ale noga odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa i z sykiem osunął się znów na łóżko. - On jest za stary na coś takiego! Już wystarczająco wiele dzisiaj przeżył!

 - Nie... mogę... go... zostawić - wydyszał Black między próbami złapania Parszywka. - To.. on... zdradził...

 - Co takiego? - Ron spojrzał na Blacka jak na wariata. - Kogo niby Parszywek zdradził?

 - To nie jest zwykły szczur. - Jak na czarodzieja o tak lichej posturze, Lupin okazał się zadziwiająco zwinny i przeturlał się właśnie pod chybotliwym stołem. - To animag.

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru Harry poczuł się skołowany. Animag? Parszywek miał być w rzeczywistości zaklętym czarodziejem? Ten pomysł wydał mu się tak idiotyczny, że mógłby się roześmiać, gdyby nie to, że sytuacja była trochę przerażająca.

 - Nie! -Black rzucił się ku drzwiom, przez które próbował właśnie czmychnąć szczur. Krzywołap wydał z siebie dziki syk, szykując się do skoku, a Lupin stanął w miejscu jak zaklęty; wyglądał na przerażonego.

Nie panując nad własnym odruchem, Harry pobiegł ku drzwiom i długim ślizgiem, podobnym do tych, które czasami stosował na boisku quidditcha, rzucił się przed siebie. Poczuł po palcami szczecinowate futro Parszywka próbującego go ugryźć, ale zanim zdołał zrobić cokolwiek, żeby temu zapobiec, Harry uderzył głową o kant drzwi i wszystko zniknęło.

...

Poczuł, że bolą go wszystkie kości i jest mu nieprzyjemnie słabo... Co się właściwie stało?

 - Parszywek! - krzyknął, otwierając oczy i zauważając ze zdziwieniem, że leży w łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym. Tuż obok stał Abus Dumbledore, najwyraźniej zawsze pilnujący jego zdrowia.

 - Spokojnie, Harry, ten mecz też wygrałeś. - Dyrektor mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, siadając na chybotliwym krześle. - Parszywek, a raczej Peter, został pojmany, choć muszę przyznać, że nieco zdziwił mnie udział w tym pewnego podejrzanie udomowionego węża boa. Mógłbym się założyć, że boa nie żyją dziko w Szkocji.

Harry poczuł, że czerwieni się aż po czubki uszu, chociaż zwykle było to domeną Rona. Przy najbliższej okazji musiał podziękować Panchito i doradzić mu, żeby mimo wszystko nie rzucał się w oczy dyrektorowi szkoły.

 - A Ron? Hermiona? Co z nimi? - zmienił temat, przypominając sobie o złamanej nodze przyjaciela.

 - Mam wrażenie, że powinieneś w pierwszej kolejności zapytać o stan profesora Snape'a. - W oczach Dumbledore'a błysnęło rozbawienie, kiedy zobaczył przerażoną minę Harry'ego. - Mogę cię uspokoić. Profesor Snape odzyskał już przytomność i obiecał nie wnosić skargi na ciebie i pannę Granger. Jak rozumiem, pan Weasley był niedysponowany i nie brał udziału w... ataku.

 - Gdzie oni są?

 - Z tego, co zrozumiałem, twoi przyjaciele przeżywają właśnie chwile chwały w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów... Oczywiście wszystko, co zaszło we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, jest chronione przez Ministerwsto tajemnicą śledczą, nic dziwnego więc, że cała szkoła o tym dyskutuje.

Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc tę uwagę. Mógł się założyć, że Rona bardzo cieszy ta _chwila chwały._

 - A Black? - przypomniał sobie nagle. - Czy dementorzy...

 - Syriusz Black został przetransportowany do Londynu, gdzie będzie oczekiwał na proces. Proces oczyszczający go z zarzutów - dodał Dumbledore, dostrzegając niepokój Harry'ego. - Uratowałeś kolejne niewinne życie, Harry. Mam wrażenie, że pan Black będzie chciał z tobą przedyskutować kilka kwestii, kiedy już jego status prawny zostanie... uregulowany.

Milczeli przez chwilę, a Harry nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że dyrektor wie, że chce zapytać o coś jeszcze. Zaciskał ręce na białej pościeli, próbując ubrać w słowa to, co poczuł we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, kiedy zaatakował Snape'a, ale trudno było mu zrozumieć własne emocje. Naprawdę miał wrażenie, że nie był sam.

 - Panie dyrektorze, chciałbym o coś zapytać - zaczął w końcu niezręcznie, nadal przyglądając się własnym kolanom.

 - Nietrudno się domyślić, Harry.

 - Znał pan Toma Riddle'a, prawda? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, podnosząc w końcu wzrok i patrząc dyrektorowi w oczy. - Znał go pan, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chce mi pan o nim opowiedzieć. Czy on... Czy to dlatego, że nie żyje? Chce mi pan – Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, uświadamiając sobie, jak dramatycznie zabrzmi jego pytanie – oszczędzić bólu?

Dumbledore milczał, trochę dłużej, niż Harry mógłby się spodziewać. Gdzieś za ścianą usłyszał stukot szkła – to zapewne pani Pomfrey szykowała jakieś specyfiki dla niego lub innych ofiar nocnych wydarzeń, choć pozostałe łóżka wyglądały na puste... Cóż, nawet się cieszył, że nie musi leżeć w jednym pokoju ze Snape'em.

Plamy słońca tańczyły na białych poduszkach i Harry czuł się dziwnie spokojnie. Czuł, że w końcu pozna jakieś odpowiedzi.

 - Harry – zaczął w końcu powoli Dumbledore – Wszystko, co ci powiem, zachowałem w tajemnicy aż do teraz ze względu na twoje bezpieczeństwo. Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział – dyrektor spojrzał na niego przenikliwie – że zawsze będę po twojej stronie.

Obawiając się tego, co może usłyszeć, Harry skinął głową.

 - Wiele lat temu poznałem chłopca, o którego ciągle pytasz – zaczął swoją opowieść Dumbledore, prostując rękaw szaty. Pod ciemnozielonym materiałem zniknął bandaż na nadgarstku. - Tom Riddle. Zdziwiłbyś się, jak wielu z twoich nauczycieli go pamięta. Nawet panna Granger nie byłaby go w stanie prześcignąć w wynikach w nauce. Był... wybitny, pod każdym względem. Profesorowie go uwielbiali, uczniowie zapewne mu zazdrościli, choć miał kilku... przyjaciół. - Z jakiegoś powodu dyrektor wypowiedział ostatnie słowo osobliwym tonem. - Miał tak wiele talentów, że każdy z nas chciał go zatrzymać – mistrz eliksirów, astronom, nauczyciel numerologii... Nawet profesor Binns, wtedy jeszcze całkiem żywy, był pod wrażeniem jego wiedzy. Hogwart nie widział drugiego takiego ucznia.

 - Dlaczego... - zaczął Harry niepewnie, obawiając się najgorszego. - Dlaczego mówi pan o nim tak, jakby nie żył?

Dumbledore znów przyjrzał mu się uważnie, jakby chciał ocenić, jak wiele złych wiadomości Harry może usłyszeć w jedno popołudnie, po czym westchnął ciężko:

\- Po skończeniu szkoły Tom... zniknął. Nie od razu, nie z dnia na dzień. Mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że Tom Riddle żyje, choć nikt nie widział go od lat.

 - Kiedy dokładnie... zniknął? - Harry miał wrażenie, że informacja o zaginięciu Toma nie dodała mu nadziei - wręcz przeciwnie, czuł coraz większy strach.

 - Pięćdziesiąt lat temu.

 _Pięćdziesiąt lat temu._ Tom Riddle, którego spotkał w wizji rzeczywiście musiał być tym samym, który dostał nagrodę za zasługi dla szkoły... Zrobiło mu się słabo, kiedy dotarła do niego waga tych słów. _Pięćdziesiąt lat. Zaginiony od pięćdziesięciu lat._ A jednak Dumbledore był pewien, że żył... Dlaczego? Skąd mógł wiedzieć?

 - Czy myśli pan, że go odnajdę? - zapytał, biorąc głęboki oddech i próbując się uspokoić.

 - Tylko ty możesz to zrobić, Harry.

…

 - I jak ci się podoba? Jest co prawda trochę staroświecko, no i nie mogę obiecać, że w szafie nie mieszka jakiś bogin, ale głów skrzatów na pewno się...

 - Jest wspaniale.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Syriusza, odkładając kufer u stóp łóżka. Hedwiga zahukała niecierpliwie ze swojej klatki – nie znosiła podróżować pociągiem i czekała najwyraźniej na moment, kiedy Harry w końcu ją wypuści.

 - Możesz go urządzić jak chcesz. - Syriusz podszedł do półki pełnej starych podręczników i starł z ich grzbietów nieistniejący kurz, zupełnie jakby zapomniał, że sprzątał w domu od miesiąca, czekając na przyjazd Harry'ego ze szkoły. - Regulus był nieco... poważnym dzieckiem.

 - Nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żebym tu zamieszkał? - zapytał z obawą Harry. Nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

 - Martwi nie zgłaszają zażaleń.

…

Dom na Grimmauld Place nie był łatwy do oswojenia. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie Harry miał wrażenie, że budynek odrzuca nowych lokatorów jak ciało niechciany przeszczep – w ścianach ciągle coś stukało, porter matki Syriusza krzyczał na każdego, kto odezwał się w korytarzu chociaż pół tonu za głośno, a w biurku w salonie rzeczywiście zagnieździł się bogin – ale mimo tych wszystkich nieprzyjemności Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby wrócić do Dursleyów. Syriusz gotował co prawda dużo gorzej niż ciotka Petunia, ale Harry dostrzegł, że sam radzi sobie z tym całkiem dobrze i że teraz, kiedy nie musi już obawiać się nieustających uwag i ponagleń, gotowanie sprawia mu przyjemność.

Poza tym w domu Syriusza stał fortepian, najprawdziwszy i najbardziej rozstrojony fortepian, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Korzystając z informacji znalezionych w jakiejś mugolskiej książce kupionej w pobliskim antykwariacie, udało mu się doprowadzić instrument do porządku, mimo sceptycznego nastawienia Syriusza. Z tego, co zrozumiał, to Regulus, zmarły brat Black, grywał czasami rodzicom.

Kiedy klawisze zalśniły, a filc zjedzony przez mole został wymieniony na nowy, Harry usiadł przy fortepianie z ciężkim sercem. Zawsze chciał umieć grać, ale przecież poproszenie ciotki Petunii, żeby posłała go na lekcje czy do szkoły muzycznej, mogłoby mu zapewnić co najwyżej tydzień bez kolacji. 

Położył dłonie na chłodnych klawiszach, przypominając sobie, jak pani , jego nauczycielka z mugolskiej podstawówki, grywała czasami na lekcjach muzyki. _Wlazł kotek na płotek..._ Jego palce potknęły się niezręcznie na kilku pierwszych dźwiękach, ale kiedy zlokalizował już prawidłowe klawisze i spróbował dodać drugą rękę, doszedł do wniosku, że fortepian nie jest wcale taki trudny do zrozumienia. Co prawda z gitarą łatwiej pisało się piosenki, ale tutaj... Tak, tutaj mógłby stworzyć coś niesamowitego.

Ostrożnie porzucił melodię z dzieciństwa, zmieniając rytm. Czy tak powinien brzmieć walc? Nie znał się na tańcach, ale coś w nowo powstałej kompozycji sprawiło, że poczuł się dziwnie melancholijnie. Chociaż próbował zmienić tonację na mniej przygnębiającą, melodia płynęła przed siebie sama, nieznośnie smutna i pełna tęsknoty.

 - Znalazłeś nuty Regulusa?

Harry podskoczył, słysząc za plecami głos Syriusza. Tak bardzo zatracił się w melodii, że nie zauważył, kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny wszedł do salonu.

 - Nie, dopiero co to wymyśliłem -  uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, prawą ręką błądząc bez celu po klawiszach. - Nie umiem czytać nut.

 - Mógłbym się założyć, że Regulus grał kiedyś coś podobnego - Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał dodać, że być może się mylił; być może jego brat grał coś zupełnie innego. - Lubisz chińszczyznę? Remus wpadnie na kolację...

 - Zaraz do was zejdę.

Słysząc taką deklarację, Syriusz wymknął się z pokoju. Nie lubił siedzieć w salonie - w całym domu najwięcej czasu spędzał w kuchni, zapewne najmniej wypełnionej wspomnieniami o rodzicach.

Harry raz jeszcze spojrzał na biało-czarne klawisze i spróbował odtworzyć wymyśloną melodię. Było to dużo łatwiejsze niż się spodziewał - gra przychodziła mu naturalnie, jakby uczył się od lat. Czy mógł mieć jakiś ukryty talent muzyczny? Może mógłby założyć w piwnicy zespół? Uśmiechnął się do tej myśli, zastanawiając się, czy istniało coś takiego jak magiczne stacje radiowe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż, wyszło dużo dłużej niż się spodziewałam (nigdy więcej nie napiszę tak długiego rozdziału, poprawianie go było drogą przez mękę). Wiem, że część wątków pokrywa się oryginałem, ale mam nadzieję, że nie umarliście z nudów. W tym miesiącu pojawi prawdopodobnie tylko jeszcze jeden rozdział – zaczynam sesję i wolałabym zdać wszystko w miarę szybko; jeśli się uda, to wygram trzy tygodnie wolnego i masę czasu na pisanie, więc trzymajcie kciuki.
> 
> PS Jeśli czytacie, komentujcie. Nic tak nie karmi weny.


End file.
